Realidades
by Crowy117
Summary: Existen muchas Realidades en este mundo, todas diferentes y todas similares, como hojas de papel idénticas en las que se escribe una historia distinta en cada una de ellas... pero a veces llega a pasar que algunas cosas se traspapelan a otra hoja. Esta historia se desarrolla después del final de Bioshock Infinite.
1. Un nuevo faro

CAPITULO 1

UN NUEVO FARO

Solo recuerdo aquella vez en el rio, el conjunto de Elizabeth me había metido en el agua para evitar que todo el conflicto con Comstock sucediera, yo era Booker DeWitt y Zachary Comstock a la vez, dos personas que surgieron de la misma, y todo por tomar una sola decisión que afectaría todo mi futuro de maneras muy distintas, una como un alcohólico deprimido y otra como alguien a quien todos idolatraban como si fuera un semidiós. El agua comenzaba a entrar a mis pulmones y a ahogarme, trate de respirar pero no podía, las Elizabeths me mantenían sumergido, finalmente, mi vista se nublo y poco a poco fui perdiendo fuerza, sentí morir. Estuve sin ver nada mas que oscuridad y mas oscuridad un buen rato hasta que algo en mi mente me dijo que debía abrir los ojos.

Abri los ojos y mi vista se fue aclarando, vi algo muy familiar, mi oficina en Nueva York, todo se veía gris y sin vida, y varios recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, me dirigi a la puerta de la habitación de mi hija Anna, puse mi mano en la perilla y la gire para abrir la puerta, pero al cruzarla me encontré la habitación de hotel donde había encontrado a mi esposa con otro hombre, algo que yo no recordaba hasta este momento… recuerdo imágenes borrosas de mis conversaciones, una empezaba borrosa y luego se aclaraba para volver a borrarse y empezar una nueva imagen, un nuevo recuerdo olvidado

 _-¡Annabelle!¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-_

 _-Lo siento Booker, de verdad lo siento muchísimo-_

 _-¡Felicidades señor DeWitt!¡Es una niña!-_

 _-¡Esa bastarda no es hija mia me oye!-_

 _ **-**_ _Booker, estoy muriendo… prométeme que cuidaras de Anna…-_

 _-(sollozos) lo prometo…-_

 _-Esa bastarda no es mia(hipo de borracho)… la cambiaria por cualquier cosa(hipo)… no me importa lo que le pase a ella ahora…-_

 _-Bueno Señor DeWitt, creo que al escuchar eso se me ha venido algo a la cabeza, traenos a la chica y borraras tu deuda-_

 _-¿Cómo dices…?-_

 _-Traenos a la chica y borraras tu deuda-_

No podía creerlo, después de todo Elizabeth no era hija mia, era hija de mi esposa pero no mia. Después de recordar aquellos episodios eliminados de mi vida pasada me di cuenta de que misteriosamente había vuelto a mi oficina en Nueva York, de nuevo todo se veía gris y sin color y de pronto escuche una voz en todo el cuarto sin poder adivinar su origen, reconoci de inmediato aquella voz, de inmediato me sentí aliviado al escucharla, una voz melodiosa que me embelesaba y que nunca me cansaba de oir, al contrario, me gustaba escucharla, sentirla entrar por mis oídos y conquistar mis sentidos

-Booker, lo conseguiste, haz eliminado la parte de Comstock que había en ti, el debía nacer en el bautismo, pero en lugar de emerger de las aguas, se ha ahogado, por lo que ahora solo queda Booker DeWitt en el lugar en el que debería de estar Comstock… ahora solo queda una cosa-

Esas fueron las palabras de Elizabeth, confundido me dirigi a la puerta de mi oficina, puse la mano en la manija, y me quede un rato como petrificado por el miedo a lo que fuera a encontrar del otro lado, finalmente movi la manija con mi mano, y al atravesar la puerta me encontraba de vuelta en el mar de los faros, con un tono rojizo en el cielo, un atardecer esplendido, como la ultiam vez que estuve allí con Elizabeth

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?- pregunte sin obtener respuesta- ¿Elizabeth?-

Todo esto era muy confuso, encontrarse un lugar distinto cada vez que hacia lago. Comenze a mirar a todos lados esperando encontrar algo, pues solo estaba parado en una plataforma de madera en medio de todos los misteriosos faros. De pronto detrás de mi el mar empezó a espumar y a agitarse como si el agua en ese punto estuviera hirviendo, pero no había vapor o indicios de hervor, pero luego me quede impactado con lo que sucedió: un enorme faro como los demás comenzó a salir del agua, se alzaba sobre las olas cada vez mas hasta que quedo completamente afuera, el agua escurria del techo y caia por las paredes del faro formando pequeñas que caian desde arriba y escurrían por las rocas de la base y cayendo al agua nuevamente, el faro al estar completamente fuera encendio el enorme foco que tenia hasta la cima. Un nuevo faro había sido creado, lo que significaba la creación de una nueva dimensión, y yo movido por la curiosidad de saber que es lo que aguardaba dentro de sus puertas me acerque a ellas.

Dude en si realmente debía atravesar al otro lado, tenia miedo de lo que me fuera a encontrar después, podría ser cualquier cosa… " _¿y si Elizabeth esta al otro lado?"_ pensé para mi mismo, con ese pensamiento me dispuse a abrir la puerta, gire una perilla de una de las puertas y para mi sorpresa se abrieron las dos puertas al mismo tiempo como empujadas por una fuerza dentro del faro. Instintivamente me cubri la cara con los brazos pues al otro lado de la puerta solo había una pared de agua, la cual cayó sobre mi, revolcándome y agitándome, el agua me movia a su voluntad. Recuerdo un monton de agua salada entrar por mi boca y mi nariz llenándome los pulmones y ahogándome nuevamente, no se porque siempre me he ahogado muy fácil y rápido.

El agua me arrastraba y me movia para todos lados hasta que de pronto perdió fuerza, y yo sentí que mi espalda chocaba contra algo blando… El agua se volvió menos pesada y cada vez mas cristalina, note que me hundia en ella, pero unas manos me tomaron de mi camisa y me sacaron fuera del agua, no era tan profundo ahora, cuando me reincorpore el agua apenas me llegaba al pecho, yo solo me limpiaba el agua del rostro y tosia para sacarla de mis pulmones.

Ahora, sabia que todo estaba bien… 

* * *

**E** ste es el primer capitulo de mi historia entre Booker y Elizabeth, espero les guste

ACLARACION: Creo que la mayoria (o por lo menos yo si) estamos de acuerdo en que Booker y Elizabeth hacen una buena pareja, por lo cual elimine el parentesco entre ellos dos y tal vez lo hize de una manera un poco extraña, pero bueno, disfruten el resto del Fic


	2. Costa de Maine

CAPITULO 2

COSTA DE MAINE

\- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto una dulce voz que yo reconocí enseguida

-Eso creo ¿Dónde… estamos? - pregunte a la chica

-En la costa de Maine, el primer lugar que se me ocurrió para traernos, claro le he modificado algunas cosas, esta es una dimensión creada a mí misma a mi entero gusto- me respondió mientras yo trataba de quitarme la molesta sensación de agua salada dentro de la nariz

Volteé a ver a Elizabeth, estaba metida en el agua conmigo, pero estaba casi sumergida, el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello pues era un poco más baja que yo, preocupado por ella le dije que saliéramos del agua, a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos a la costa de arena fina y blanquecina, ella se caminó por la arena húmeda haciendo un esfuerzo para que los tacones de sus botas no se enterraran en la arena yo caminaba junto a ella un poco incómodo por la ropa mojada pegándose en mi cuerpo, no quería imaginarme como se sentiría ella con el peso de su vestido mojado, la voltee a ver para hablarle, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, estaba demasiado confundido y no quería terminar loco al intentar comprender lo que Elizabeth había hecho, ella traía el vestido azul que había sacado del dirigible Primera Dama solo que ahora se veía de un color azul más intenso que antes, entonces vi que le costaba caminar y no era de extrañarse que a alguien se le dificultara caminar con un vestido puesto

-¿Y bien… supongo que abras planeado dónde dormir o descansar?- le pregunte viendo su esfuerzo

-Claro ¿Acaso me tomas por tonta?- me dijo deteniéndose para verme a la cara

-No… bueno yo… es solo que…- fue lo único que se me ocurrio al sentirme apenado

-Jajaja – Elizabeth rio un poco- , esta bien DeWitt, vamos-

-OK, espero que sea un lugar agradable y con buenos vecinos hmm- dije yo cambiando el tema

-Eso no es problema Booker, yo cree esta dimensión ¿lo olvidas?- me dijo tranquilamente siguiendo su camino por la playa

-Aun no acabo de entender del todo eso- le dije secamente pasando una mano por mi nuca

-¿Recuerdas el mar de los faros?- asentí con la cabeza- Cuando viste el nuevo faro salir del mar, esa fue la dimensión que yo cree, es un nuevo mundo ¿Recuerdas que te dije alguna vez que cuando yo era niña podía crear desgarros? Pues esto es justamente eso, un enorme desgrarro como el que se nos presento en Finkton al ir a buscar a Chen-Lin-

-(suspiro) Aun no lo acabo de entender del todo pero la buena noticia es que podre dormir en paz a partir de hoy... Por cierto… ¿Dónde dijiste que estábamos?- pregunte cansadamente mientras veía alrededor de mi

-Costa de Maine, claro, con algunos ajustes mios- me respondio amablemente

El pueblo no estaba muy lejos de la costa en donde estabamos, se veía un pueblo tranquilo y sereno, sin tanto bullicio ni muchedumbres como la ciudad de Nueva York en donde yo residia anteriormente, despuesde todo aun era 1912. Era algo extraño que Elizabeth hubiera escogido vivir en la misma costa donde comenzó todo: yo despertando cerca de la costa de Maine inexplicablemente a bordo de un bote de remos junto a dos perfectos descocidos para mi en ese entonces, sin saber que estaría a punto de vivir la el reto mas desafiante y extraño de mi vida… Columbia… era un nombre que quería olvidar y dejara atrás en el pasado como he hecho con la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida, pero también era un nombre que quería recordar para siempre… pues estaba ella… simplemente ella, Elizabeth, a quien llege a tenerle un cierto cariño que hacia mucho había desaparecido en mi, ella de alguna forma logro derribar las murallas de malhumor, borracheras y frialdad que se habían formado para que el verdadero Booker DeWitt volviera…

Que demonios… por que estoy pensando de esa forma ahora, pensando con tales palabras… tal vez ella sea la causante de mi extraña actitud exterior e interior

Yo solo seguia de cerca sus pasos mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que probablemente sucedería. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a una pintoresca casa, la puerta principal estaba hecha de madera y pintada de azul, característico color de mi joven acompañante. Elizabeth abrió la puerta con una llave que escogio de un juego de llaves que quien sabe como tenia, con su mano me invito a pasar dentro

-Las damas primero- dije recargándome en la puerta

Ella solo me sonrio y se adentro dentro de la casa y yo entre un poco después que ella cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Al entrar te esperaba un acogedor vesibulo, el baño estaba al fondo al igual que las escaleras a la planta superior, a la izquierda estaban la sala y una pequeña biblioteca, a la derecha estaba el comedor y junto a el estaba la cocina.

Mis ropas ya estaban secas para cuando llegamos a la casa por lo que no me preocupe por el agua que pudiera escurrir y mojar el interior de la casa

-Ven DeWitt, te mostrare tu habitación- dijo Elizabeth mientras se sujetaba de la barandilla de las escaleras con la mano izquierda y comenzaba a subir

Lo único que hice fue aclararme la garganta esperando que ella recordara lo que siempre le repetia y que ella parecía olvidarlo constantemente

-Ok esta bien… Ven Booker, te mostrare tu habitación- dijo deteniendo su ascenso y luego de terminar de hablar continuo subiendo, entonces fue cuando yo la segui escaleras arriba

La planta superior era bonita sin duda, tenia todo para ser un buen hogar para ella y yo, al terminar de subir las escaleras te encontrabas con una ventana que daba al patio trasero, a los lados de las escaleras estaban unas pasarelas con puertas de cada lado. Al subir, a la derecha se encontraban dos puertas y del otro lado se encontraban tres puertas.

Segui a mi joven guía hasta la puerta del fondo en el lado derecho, la primera era su habitación y la segunda (la del fondo) era la mia, las tres puertas del otro lado eran: un estudio, un balcón, y un pequeño almecen o bodega

-Bien Booker, esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste- dijo mientras me abria la puerta esperando a que yo entrara

Me meti dentro de mi habitación y la mire de pared a pared, tenia una cama, closet y todo tipo de muebles

-Linda- dije yo mientras me daba vuelta hacia ella y la miraba pesadamente

-Oh… entiendo, descansa- me dijo Elizabeth después de estudiar mis expresiones faciales y corporales

Se fue de allí cerrando la puerta de mi habitación tras de si, agradeci por fin tener un momento de descanso después de haber pasado por tanto: miedo de morir, miedo de que ella muriera, de que pasara hambre, etc. Eran tantas las cosas que ahora mismo quería dejar ir para por fin descansar en paz aunque fuera necesario dormir toda una semana para librarme de todo el peso físico y emcional.

Pesadamente deje mi fiel SkyHook en la mesita de noche junto a mi nueva cama y me quite la pistola de una de las fundas laterales tipo arnes a mis costados, me quede un rato observando la pistola recordando todo lo que yo había hecho con ella para después dejarla a un lado de mi arma cuerpo a cuerpo que tambien servia como transporte en Columbia.

Me recosté en la cama apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos y viendo hacia el techo. A veces me dormia pero enseguida volvia a abrir los ojos, como si algo quisiera que no durmiera

Poco a poco, mis sentidos se fueron aletargando y mis parpados se sentían cada vez mas pesados. Elizabeth toco varias veces a la puerta, pero no encontró respuesta alguna por mi parte

-Booker ¿Quieres ir a la playa- me decía Elizabeth al otro lado de la puerta después de darle unos golpecitos

Y a cada hora se repetia lo mismo, era indudable que la joven aun tenia muchas energías, pero un viejo amargado como yo ya no las tenia, o al menos no para esas cosas

 _Knock knock_

-Booker ¿Quieres un te? ¿O un café? -

 _Knock kcnok_

-Booker ¿Estas despierto? Tengo algo de hambre

 _Knock knock_

\- ¡DeWitt! ¿Estas ahí? ¿Qué libro me recomendarías leer? -

Y asi era mas o menos cada hora o dos, pero yo solo segui en mi habitación, recostado en la cama mientras la luz natural que daba el sol se hacia cada vez mas débil hasta extinguirse por completo, yo aun seguía con los parpados pesados, pero no podía dormir, solo me quedaba viendo el techo como si tuviera que memorizar todos los detalles de el. Elizabeth siguió tocando a la puerta muchas veces mas pero nunca le respondi, en cierta forma, me sentía culpable o mas bien me sentía mal por no dar respuesta a sus preguntas.

Finalmente, el frio de la noche llego pero yo no le di ninguna importancia. Finalmente, me sentí pesado y entonces cerre los ojos entregándome a un profundo y pesado sueño

* * *

 **Bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, donde las cosas ya se van acomodando para que venga lo mas interesante. En cuanto al lugar donde se desarrolla la historia, pues decidi poner a la costa de Maine, ya que en el videojuego empiezas en uno de los faros cercanos, asi que se hizo un buen lugar, como no conozco el lugar en persona me tomare la libertad de cambiar algunas cosas de ese lugar... despues de todo es una nueva dimension.**

 **Nos vemos en el Capitulo 3 que ya esta terminado, tal vez lo suba hoya mismo tambien.**


	3. Acomodandose

**CAPITULO 3**

 **ACOMODANDOSE**

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me dio gusto ver que lo sucedido anteriormente no había sido un sueño, misteriosamente estaba con las cobijas encima, no recuerdo haberme metido en ellas, tal vez Elizabeth se había metido a mi habitación y me había tapado del frio. La luz de la mañana se colaba por las cortinas de mi ventana y una suave música llegaba hasta mis oídos.

Me senté en la cama un rato para después pararme e intentar caminar: mis músculos estaban rígidos, entumecidos, como si llevaran mucho tiempo de no usarse. Después de acostumbrarme y de comenzar a caminar como una persona normal y como un patriota motorizado de carne y hueso.

Bajé las escaleras y de pronto vi una femenil figura que atravesaba el vestíbulo, salía de la sala y se dirigía al comedor. Al entrar en la puerta del comedor, se regresó sobre sus pasos para verme, supongo que llevaba prisa y me vio de reojo hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

-Buenos días señor dormilón- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hola Elizabeth ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? - pregunté con voz somnolienta

-Todo un día y medio… el mayor problema aparte de lograr despertarte, fue el comer algo- la mire con cara de confundido- pues como sabrás Booker nunca he cocinado-

-Pffff (carcajada) y… ¿Y qué comiste? - pregunte entre risas

-Solo manzanas, peras… generalizando, comí frutas- me dijo algo molesta

-Bueno, al menos no pasaste hambre, hablando de eso… tengo un poco de hambre- dije sobándome el estomago

Ella solo rio ante tal comentario

-Pero si en Columbia te la pasaste comiendo todo lo que encontrabas a tu paso, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos-

-Era distinto- le respondi acomodándome el cuello de la camisa -Comer o morir ¿quieres que vayamos por algo? Pizza, hamburguesa, Hot Dog… algo-

-No Booker, lo que en verdad quiero ahora es ir a la playa contigo- me dijo un poco apenada, se le notaba en la forma en que se sonrojaba

-Ni loco, imagina lo mucho que odio el agua después de que un cura me ahogara bautizándome, de que muchas tu me ahogaran… ¡Hasta Comstock que era otra versión de mi se ahogo rápido cuando le sumergi la cabeza!-

-Por favor Booker… Vamos- y lo dijo con voz infantil

-No-

-Vamos, anda-

-No-

-¿Si?-

-No-

-¿Entonces si?-

-No y no lograras que diga que si-

En pocos minutos Elizabeth y yo estábamos caminado hacia la playa. Aun no lograba creer como me había convencido de ir con ella. Al llegar a la playa yo me rasque la cabeza e hice una mueca de disgusto que al parecer ella noto sin prestarme mucha atención.

Al llegar a la playa me di cuenta de algo genial que yo podía usar como excusa para no tocar el agua

-Elizabeth, creo que debemos dejar esto pendiente…- dije tratando de articular mi excusa

-Ah si… ¿Cuál?-

-No tenemos bañadores- dije con la esperanza de que funcionara

-Pffffff… Ese no es problema- dijo abriendo sus manos y en las palmas de cada una apareció el color deslumbrante de un Desgarro abriéndose, para luego dejar ver unas ropas grises que poco a poco fueron tomando color -Ten Booker, póntelo-

-¿Es una broma verdad?- dije asombrado por lo que Elizabeth había hecho

-Entra a esa cosa y póntelo-

La "cosa" en cuestión era un pequeño cuartito donde los bañistas se podían cambiar la ropa para ponerse los bañadores, casi iguales a los que estaban en Columbia en la Bahía del Acorazado. Me metí dentro del cambiador para ponerme el bañador azul con rayas blancas (o blanco con rayas azules) que Elizabeth había sacado de un desgarro, no me llevo mucho tiempo hacerlo, a los pocos minutos sali del cambiador y me encontré a Elizabeth esperando afuera con una cesta en las manos, posiblemente sacada de otro desgarro.

-Ten Booker, mete tu ropa aquí, ahora es mi turno, vuelvo enseguida- Elizabeth me dio la cesta y se metio dentro del cambiador.

Le hice caso y meti mi ropda dentro de la cesta, la cual también tenia un asa, como si fuera una canasta mas bien. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y aburridos, Elizabeth no salía del cambiador y se estaba demorando demasiado. Me puse con los brazos cruzados viendo al mar, dándole la espalda al cambiador, a los pocos segundos escuche la puerta abrirse por fin, entonces me relaje un poco y voltee a verla.

Allí estaba ella, hermosísima como siempre, pero esta vez se veía diferente, vestida con un bañador morado como el que las mujeres usaban en la ciudad flotante de Columbia, que constaba de una blusa morada que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus juveniles y bien desarrolladas formas, la blusa continuaba hacia abajo formando una especie de minifalda, bajo ella estaban un short morado ajustado a sus piernas, y mas abajo, se podía ver parte de sus perfectas piernas desnudas, y sus pies descalzos sobre la arena que calentaba el Sol, luego la mire a la cara, vi sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome, su cabello corto café color chocolate, y sus labios rosados abriéndose y moviéndose

-¿Qué?- pregunte al notar que me estaba hablando

-Te preguntaba que si me veía bien- me dijo un poco sonrojada y mirando la arena bajo ella

-No, te ves perfecta- le dije un tanto nervioso sin saber que decir

Ella solo junto ambas manos y sonrió levemente aun mirando los granos de arena que estaban junto a sus pies, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Finalmente tomo una sombrilla y una sabana para playa, que estaban recargadas en el vestidor, sacadas de otro desgarro suyo, caminamos por la playa con dirección al mar, es cual no estaba muy lejos, solo a unos cuantos metros aproximadamente.

Llegamos a la orilla, Elizabeth estaba muy emocionada por divertirse un rato jugueteando con las olas y la arena. Se adelantó unos pasos y extendió la sabana sobre la blanca arena de Maine, puso la sombrilla encima y se sentó a su sombra, yo la imite. Ella solo mantenía la cara en alto con los ojos cerrados, estaba recargada en sus codos y su cabello corto moviéndose con el viento y la brisa salina del océano

-Tenías razón, estas playas no se parecen a las de Columbia- me dijo Elizabeth suspirando

-Lo ves, te lo dije- le respondí en un tono burlón

-Bueno ya (suspiro) ¡Vamos Booker! ¡Vamos al agua!- me dijo reincorporándose enérgicamente y tomándome de las manos con los brazos extendidos como aquella vez en Columbia cuando me invito a bailar

-Yo no nado- le dije en tono serio

-Que aburrido eres, vamos, libera la presión de Columbia y todo lo que pasamos, distráete un poco conmigo Booker ¿Puedes?-

-Está bien, ve tu primero, te alcanzo enseguida- me miro con cara de alegría y se fue corriendo a meterse al agua.

Yo me quede sentado en la sabana, solo viéndola meter su hermoso y juvenil cuerpo en el agua

-Se ve bien ¿No?- dijo una voz femenina a mi derecha

-Yo siempre dije que ella era hermosa- dijo una voz masculina a mi izquierda

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Ustedes ya no… ya no deberían existir, Comstock… Comstock ha muerto, lo he asesinado en su cuna- les dije alzando la voz a los Lutece, quienes estaban a mis lados vestidos con bañadores verde olivo, el del hombre era blanco con rayas horizontales verdes, y el de la mujer era como el de Elizabeth, pero verde.

-Como ya sabrá Señor DeWitt, somos seres interdimensionales- comenzó Robert- aunque Comstock haya muerto nosotros seguiremos aquí, recorriendo las múltiples dimensiones de lo que comúnmente se llama realidad-

-Y ahora estamos en esta dimensión creada por Elizabeth- continuo Rosalind- Trátela bien señor DeWitt, ella hizo esto por usted-

-¿Por mí?-

-Así es, ella creo una dimensión en donde ambos pudieran estar juntos, siendo honesta pienso que es muy romántico- dijo Rosalind de nuevo

-A veces le tengo envidia Señor DeWitt- me dijo Robert

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte confundido al hermano Lutece

-A que…-

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir- interrumpió Rosalind- es que usted puede disfrutar de esto de una manera un tanto especial-

-Eso no lo discuto- les respondí, pero los Lutece ya no estaban.

-¡Booker! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado?- me grito Elizabeth desde el mar

Me levante pesadamente de mi lugar, y me quede parado allí, ante la mirada pensativa de Elizabeth, quise impresionarla, no sé exactamente para que pero me encamine hacia la casa, dándole la espalda al mar, entonces me di la vuelta y camine al mar para adentrarme de a poco en el agua y llegar hasta Elizabeth, la teoría parecía fácil, cuando estaba cerca de la orilla, segui caminado, pero no se por que y no se como vi el suelo girar contra mi cara: me estampe de bruces contra la arena, se podría decir que cai muy bajo (figurativamente) hasta el punto de quedar en ridículo frente a ella.

Luego escuche algo, una risa, nunca la había oído reírse, la buena noticia era que yo le había provocado risa, al principio me incomodo un poco, pero luego me embelese con cada sonido que salía de su boca, su dulce risa

-(risa) ¿te encuentras bien Booker? (risa)- me dijo dándome la mano y ayudándome a levantarme

-Eso creo ouch- dije quejándome un poco

-(risas) ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como cuando me golpeaste con la llave en el dirigible- le respondí tallándome la cara con las manos

-(risas) Hubieras visto tu cara aquella vez (risas), tu cara de miedo cuando tome la llave (risas) y… y… la cara de borracho que tenias al caer (mas risas) … con la boca abierta y babeando (aun mas risas)… cuando Fitroy nos encontró solo se carcajeo de tu cara (mucho mas risa)… te… te tuvieron que colocar boca abajo en una puerta para no ver tu cara y morir de risa (risa)-

-Ahora comprendo porque tenia la cabeza fuera del dirigible, pensé que era para que me despertara el aire fresco-

Elizabeth seguía riéndose angelicalmente

-Vamos Booker, ven al agua conmigo pero esta vez no te caigas como borracho- me dijo extendiéndome ambos brazos, yo la tome de sus manos, eran suaves y delicadas, dedicadas a pasar con delicadeza las paginas de los libros, sostener pinceles y manipular ganzúas y cerraduras. No pude evitar acariciarlas con las llemas de mis pulgares, ella solo me miro sonriendo levemente, ella empezó a mover sus pies hacia atrás, llevándome al agua, trataba de no apretar sus manos demasiado, sentía que rompería sus manos con las mias, asperas por la batalla de Wounded Knee y el trabajo en los Pinkerton y como investigador privado, endurecidas por sostener armas y golpear enemigos al punto de que me llegasen a sangrar los nudillos,

Ella acariciaba con su pulgar izquierdo mi venda hecha con su pañuelo azul, justo en el lugar donde había entrado la hoja del cuchillo del taquillero unos días atrás, Elizabeth solo se quedó contemplando mi mano herida, encerro mi mano entre las suyas y comenzó a retirar su pañuelo, finalmente llego al final de las vueltas que había hecho y sonrio al ver mi mano.

Mire mi mano y note que la herida había dejado de sangrar y se había cerrado dejando solo una cicatriz por ambos lados de la mano

-¿Pero como es posible? Sucedió hace algunos días apenas- pregunte yo extrañado por eso

-Booker, cuando entraste a casa de Comstock me encontraste vieja y cumpliendo con la profecía del profeta, para entonces ya habían pasado varias décadas, y tu herida ya había cerrado para entonces, pero luego te regreso a 1912 nuevamente, pero 6 meses después de que Songbird me llevara, tiempo suficiente para que tu herida cerrara del todo-

-Comprendo- dije yo mirando mi nueva cicatriz

Entre la "A" y la "D" estaba la cicatriz del cuchillo, separando ambas letras

" **A** **I** **D"**

-Bueno, no quedo tan mal- dijo Elizabeth contemplando mi cicatriz por ambos lados de la mano

-Tienes razón-

Elizabeth me volvió a tomar de las manos y me condujo hasta el agua jalándome con sus delicadas manos, mire hacia abajo y vi sus perfectos pies ser acariciados por las suaves olas mientras se adentraba más en el mar. Pronto mis pies también tocaron el agua, estaba tibia, calentada por el sol de la tarde, aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, pronto estuvimos metidos hasta el pecho en el agua o mas bien, ella lo estuvo, yo era mas alto y el agua no me llegaba tan arriba.

Me alarme cuando Elizabeth se sumergio completamente en el agua, pero salio a los pocos segundos con algo en la mano

-Mira esto Booker, me estaba picando en el pie- dijo ella toda empapada sosteniendo en la mano una concha marina vacia

-Tienes buen ojo Elizabeth- le dije viendo la hermosa concha que ella había encontrado

-O buen pie, fue mi pie quien la encontró, inténtalo Booker, sumérgete y tal vez encuentres algo-

Yo le hice caso, tome aire y me sumergi en el agua, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, pero tenia qu hacerlo para aprender a no ahogarme tan fácil y para complacer a Elizabeth, dentro del agua abri mis ojos para explorar mejor el fondo marino costero de arena blanquecina, Elizabeth movio sus pies pues estaban comenzando a enterrarse en la arena, estaba a punto de volver a poner su pie en la arena, cuando algo llamo mi atención y rápidamente tome su pie en mi mano derecha, note como ella perdia el equilibrio al tomar su pie en mis manos, solo note de pronto muchas burbujas, luego volvi a subir a la superficie a tomar aire y ver que había pasado con Elizabeth. Cuando subi, ella no estaba, pero luego emergio de pronto toda mojada, instintivamente tomo aire y se quito el agua de la cara y se aparto el cabello del rostro

-¡Booker! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- me reprochaba una mojada y asustada Elizabeth

-Tuve que hacerlo, mira- le dije mostrándole un pedazo de vidrio- casi te la entierras en el pie

-Bueno, supongo que te debo una disculpa, perdón por gritarte… gracias, aunque me has dado un susto de muerte DeWitt- dijo todavía un poco molesta, me di cuenta de que me llamaba por mi apellido cuando estaba molesta, animada o incomoda conmigo. Pero bueno, era solo a veces.

Después de un rato, empezó a oscurecer y yo propuse irnos y ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Ella había recogido mas cosas del mar y de la playa, las envolvió en la sabana y luego yo la segui hasta casa, la verdad yo estaba muy cansado, hace muchos años que no estaba nadando en el mar, me sorprendia que ella no había dormido mucho esos dias, pero parecía no afectarle el cansancio por ahora, después de todo estaba en sus 20 años, yo en mis 39 y ya me sentía demasiado desgastado y viejo, tal vez por tanto alcohol y tabaco consumido, o por el cambio de altura en Columbia, la verdad no me interesaba por que me sentía asi.

Llegamos a casa, ella abrió la puerta y se metio dentro de la casa

-(suspiro) vaya… creo que me dare un baño antes de dormir- dijo Elizabeth dirigiéndose al baño

-Bien, disfrutalo- le dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta del baño, yo subi a mi cuarto a cambiarme la ropa mojada y secarme, después esperaría mi turno para ducharme. En cuanto a la cena… acababa de tener una idea que tal vez era un poco apresurada… pero era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido, solo era cuestión de esperar a que Elizabeth saliera de ducharse y de que tan cansada estaba…

* * *

 **Bueno, aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia (que espero este llevando por buen camino y que les este gustando), Booker y Elizabeth ya salieron juntos en paz a la playa por primera vez y nuestro viejo amigo DeWitt ya esta tramando un plan y a aprtir de aqui las cosas se pondran mas interesantes.**

 **Aprovechando... quiero mandar saludos a TRYNDAMER95, gracias por escribir los primeros Reviews para el Fic, y gracias por leer ! Saludos y gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Pequeño problemita

**Antes de comenzar... algo que se me estaba olvidando:**

 **BIOSHOCK INFINITE no es mio, es propiedad de Irrational Games y Ken Levine**

 **Sin mas por el momento, empecemos...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PEQUEÑO PROBLEMITA**

Elizabeth estaba tardando demasiado en el baño y yo comenzaba a perder la cabeza y a desesperarme. Subi a mi habitación en donde decidi que era mejor cambiarme de ropa, me desnude en la soledad de mi habitacion, me puse unos pantalones y una camisa casi igual a la que siempre solia vestir, luego baje al jardín y colgué el bañador que Elizabeth me había dado en un tendedero que estaba allí y atravesaba el patio. Al entrar en la casa note que Elizabeth seguía en el baño, y se podía escuchar que canturreaba una canción con la letra "M", y se oía el sonido del agua de la regadera caer, ante la tardanza me decidí a tocar la puerta…

\- ¿Si? - me contesto ella desde dentro cerrando la llave de la regadera y dejando de canturrear

\- ¿Todo bien hay dentro? – pregunte alzando la voz por ello

-Claro, enseguida salgo-

Me senté en un sofá de la sala a esperar que Elizabeth saliera, creo que empecé a cabecear un poco ante su tardanza, o ella tardaba mucho para estas cosas o yo era un viejo gruñón impaciente… tal vez era un poco de los dos. A decir verdad no se en que momento me quede dormido, y me di cuenta de ello cuando al poco rato ella me despertó

\- ¡Vamos Booker! ¡Despierta! ¡Acompáñame! -

Al verla, ella estaba vestida para alguna ocasión especial, estaba vestida casi igual que siempre pero un poco mas elegante: vestida con una blusa blanca, falda azul celeste, unas botas café, maquillada y perfumada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?- dije algo adormilado y tallandome los ojos tratando de desperezarme

-Nada, es solo que… quería dar una vuelta por el pueblo ¿Me acompañarías?- me dijo un tanto nerviosa

-¿A esta hora? No creo que sea una buena idea Elizabeth - dije bostezando -tal vez si hubieras acabado hace una hora…-

-Booker… por favor- me dijo con una cara infantilmente convincente

-Ahhhhh… está bien, vamos, solo media hora- fue lo único que dije con voz molesta y ronca

Ella tomo un bolso azul con adornos dorados y yo tome mi chaleco del perchero, salimos de la casa y afuera estaba todo completamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y unos cuantos faroles de alumbrado publico

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- pregunte aun somnoliento

-No mucho, casi veinte minutos-

-Y aun asi siento que fue mucho- respondi terminando con un bostezo

-Ya estas un poco viejo Booker-

-Me quedo atrás comparado a tu versión vieja que encontré en la Casa de Comstock- dije defendiéndome

-Ja ja- rio falsa y burlonamente

Caminamos un rato por el poblado de las Costas de Maine, yo había estado en esas mismas costas hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora todo había cambiado, tal vez debido a que era una nueva dimensión creada por la hermosa chica que caminaba a mi lado. Elizabeth no paraba de hablar acerca de lo maravilloso que es vivir fuera de una torre o cubriéndose de las balas, viviendo la vida como las demás personas lo hacían, yo ya estaba acostumbrado y al contrario de ella esta monotonía me agobiaba, no fue difícil para mí darme cuenta de que varios hombres que caminaban o estaban allí le dedicaban varias miradas discretas a mi joven acompañante. Ella o no se daba cuenta o simplemente lo ignoraba al saber que yo la protegía.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta también, pero de una situación diferente: las mujeres se me quedaban viendo con ojos lujuriosos, igual que como sucedió en mi arribo a Columbia, más exactamente en la rifa y sus alrededores, ella se mostró un poco molesta, pero se tranquilizó al ver que yo no les prestaba ningún tipo de atención.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que la luna se ocultara entre densos nubarrones que presagiaban no una simple lluvia si no una verdadera tormenta. Todos se apresuraron a encerrarse a apresuradamente en sus casas, cerrando las puertas, ventanas y cortinas asegurándolas contra el viento.

Elizabeth y yo seguimos nuestro camino, pero a los pocos minutos cielo comenzó a descargar sus rayos a la Tierra provocando ensordecedores truenos y relámpagos

-Deberíamos irnos a casa- dije observando lo rápido que el clima se había descompuesto

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, vámonos, tengo miedo Booker- dijo ella recargando su cabeza en mi brazo

Yo solo podía oler su dulce y embriagante perfume escapar de su cuerpo, esa fragancia hizo que por un momento me olvidara de la inminente tormenta y me dejara escaparme de la realidad por un momento.

-Booker, juro que vi algo brillar allí delante- me dijo Elizabeth soltándose de mí y corriendo muy deprisa

Yo pensé que no era nada, por lo que seguí caminando normal con la intención de alcanzarla sin prisa, pero me di cuenta de que ya se había distanciado mucho de mi, estuve a punto de hablarle para advertirle que no se alejara demasiado cuando repentinamente vi algo que me hizo sentir escalofríos y que me obligo a correr hacia ella a todo lo que mis piernas me permitían.

-¡Elizabeth!- grite mientras un rayo tocaba tierra muy cerca provocando un enorme estruendo silenciando mis palabras

Un sujeto con un pasamontaña negro armado con una navaja apareció de pronto detrás de la inocente joven, el asaltante le arrebató el bolso que Elizabeth llevaba bajo el brazo y trato de tirarla en el suelo. Para mi sorpresa, Elizabeth le propino algunos golpes en la cara, posiblemente lo aprendió de mi mientras me veía acabar con la policía de Columbia. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo al presenciar como el sujeto le torcía el brazo a Elizabeth hasta que logro hacerla caer, tumbó en el suelo a una aterrorizada y adolorida Elizabeth. Sentí una gran impotencia al ver toda la distancia que me separaba de ella, al mismo tiempo sentí un gran coraje al ver como aquella persona desconocida había sometido a MI pequeña Elizabeth. Ella seguía defendiéndose como podía, estaba enojado conmigo mismo al no poder estar allí junto a ella para librarla de todo peligro, varias emociones pasaron por mi mente al ver como el hombre desconocido levantaba su afilada arma en el aire. En ese momento pensé lo peor que le podían hacer y un millón de ideas pasaron por mi mente, así que acelere mi carrera exigiéndole a mis piernas que se esforzaran al máximo, sorpresivamente Elizabeth se reincorporo derribando al sujeto, le dio una buena patada en la mano donde tenía el arma y mientras el tipo se reincorporaba para encararla, ella le dio una enérgica patada con el tacón de su bota en la entrepierna. Todo paso muy rápido, pero para mí fueron infinidad de horas.

El asaltante solo se doblego unos momentos ante el intenso dolor en su área pélvica. Luego, tomando fuerzas extendió su brazo con la mano abierta hacia Elizabeth propinándole una estruendosa y fuerte bofetada en el rostro que hizo que la cabeza de ella volteara hacia la dirección en la que la fuerza del golpe la había mandado, el ladron se había dado a la fuga después de eso llevándose el bolso de Elizabeth, yo llegue al lugar finalmente pero no me detuve con Elizabeth, segui corriendo tras el desconocido ladron.

-¡Ve a casa!- le grite a Elizabeth al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba a perseguir al ladron

Normalmente, me habría quedado con ella, pero el desgraciado se había atrevido a tocarla y a robarle el bolso a Elizabeth… a mi Elizabeth. Me aleje de la joven en busca del ladron que intento quitarle la vida, el sujeto se metia entre callejones angostos que había entre las casas, de pronto, hubo un resplandor que yo conocía muy bien en una parte del callejón, y del resplandor apareció una máquina de sales de Columbia, por suerte apareció detrás del ladrón por lo que él no se dio cuenta, la maquina extendió su brazo mecánico lanzando al aire el rocío de sales liquidas azules que me impregnaron por completo al pasar por ahí. El ladron era muy rápido o yo estaba muy cansado y agobiado, pero, un desgarro más apareció, sobre unas cajas de madera abandonadas y apiladas en el callejon estaba otra cajita mas pequeña de metal con un símbolo grabado en un costado, símbolo que yo reconoci enseguida, meti la mano dentro de la caja tomando el gancho aéreo que estaba dentro y entonces me lanze con mas energía a la persecucion del sujeto extraño, en el cielo apareció otro desgarro, esta vez un aerocarril que se extendia sobre los tejados del pueblo, yo quería suponer que todos estaban en sus encerrados en sus casas debido a la tormenta.

Recordando lo que aprendi en Columbia sobre ir en aerocarril, me decidi a saltar a las líneas metálicas paralelas en el cielo con los garfios del gancho girando intentando engancharse en el aerocarril, todo salio como siempre, el gancho magnetizado se sujetó del riel y comencé a deslizarme velozmente en el, si 4 500 metros de altura en Columbia no pudieron conmigo, tampoco lo harían 10 metros sobre el pueblo.

Yo iba persiguiendo por el aire al criminal, el, al doblar en una esquina por alguna razón perdió velocidad y yo, viendo mi oportunidad me desenganché del aerocarril y este desaparecio al mismo tiempo desvaneciéndose en el aire, puse los garfios aun girando en dirección a mi oponente, primero puse el gancho junto a mi cabeza y luego extendi el brazo, cai unos momentos con los garfios girando frente a mi: en posición para hacer lo que yo llamo "Golpe de Aerocarril". El sonido mecanico de los garfios girando del gancho debio alertar al ladron, pues detuvo su carrera y volteo a ver hacia arriba y solo dio un pequeño grito antes de que yo lo golpeara con el gancho.

Lo arroje como 7 metros en el aire y luego tocó tierra bruscamente… en lo que se reincorporaba, yo le di una buena patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer de nuevo, lo golpee en el rostro y le patee las costillas, estrellándolo contra una pared y dejándolo desorientado un momento… momento que aproveche para quitarle el pasamontaña.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Eh?- le respondi con la voz un poco cansada por la persecución -¡Contesta!-

Pero el ladron no me respondio, solo seguía recuperando el aire y me veía con la nariz y la boca sangrándole, luego sonrio ampliamente con sus dientes bañados en sangre… rápidamente se levantó y cargo contra mi, fue una pelea no muy justa pues yo tenia mi gancho y le propinaba buenos golpes con el, el sabía defenderse muy bien de los golpes, solo esperaba que no fuera un exempleado de los Pinkerton. Basándome en mi experiencia adquirida en batalla, logre darle un puñetazo al rostro con la mano derecha y luego otro en la otra parte del rostro con el gancho y asi segui golpeándolo.

Parecía estar entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues estaba soportando muchos golpes y durante mucho tiempo. Decidi que la pelea se había prolongado mucho tiempo y luego desesperadamente hice un intento fallido por clavar los garfios en su costilla los clave en unas cajas de pescado que había amontonadas en el callejón. El desenfundo una nueva navaja y trato de clavarla en mi brazo atorado con el gancho, pero reaccione rápido y fui mas rápido que el. Saque mi mano del gancho antes de que me la atravesara de lado a lado con el arma, un cuchillo es algo que no me gustaría sentir atravesándome otra vez. Luego solo me dedique a esquivar los ataques que me enviaba al pecho y al cuello, me fue acorralando hasta que mi espalda chocó con una puerta hecha con rejas (de esas curvas de la parte de arriba que parecen que están hechas con lanzas verticales), entonces me intentó apuñalar el rostro desde arriba, yo detuve su brazo con el mio, luego con mi brazo libre trate de alcanzar su cuello, pero el lo detuvo con su otra mano sujetándome el antebrazo por la mitad. Estuvimos un tiempo forcejeando asi hasta que el empecé a perder fuerza en mi brazo defensor y el cuchillo comenzó a acercarse más y más a mi ojo derecho.

Tuve que actuar rápido como aquella vez con los policías en la Rifa y Feria de Columbia, cuando intentaron asesinarme con el Gancho Aereo tras descubrir las letras "AD" grabadas en mi mano… me aparte rápidamente y el cayó sobre la reja por su propio peso, sus manos pasaron a través de los barrotes quedando el resto de su cuerpo fuera, momento que aproveche para lanzarme sobre el e impedir que sacara los brazos nuevamente, lo aprisione contra las rejas impidiéndole el movimiento y empecé a golpearle las costillas varias veces, luego lo tome del cabello de su nuca e hice su cabeza hacia atrás para después regresarla violentamente contra la reja, y lo mismo hice varias veces mas hasta que de alguna forma logro safarse de mi haciéndose a un lado y dandome un codazo en el rostro, luego uno en el hígado, luego en la boca y luego me mando al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, cuando me puse boca arriba vi como el se me abalanzaba encima con el cuchillo, yo le detuve ambas manos, pero esta vez mi fuerza no seria suficiente pues el estaba poniendo todo su peso, entonces recordé la maquina de sales que había salido del desgarro durante los primeros segundos de la persecución, entonces recordé usar los vigorizadores que ya debían estar completamente recargados y listos para usarse, con solo pensarlo mis manos comenzaron a incendiarse, como cuando dejas mucho tiempo el vigorizador sin usarse, y como mis manos y las de el estaban juntas, comenzaron a incendiarse también, la única diferencia era que ese fuego no me afectaba a mi… el tipo se quito de encima viendo sus manos arder en llamas, retrocedió unos cuantos metros gritando de dolor, pero sus gritos eran silenciados por los truenos en el cielo. Mis manos sufrieron un cambio, como si ríos de sangre hirviendo se resaltaran como venas en ella, entonces lance Caballo Salvaje contra el asustado infeliz elevándolo en el aire gritando de terror, por fortuna había muchos truenos, los cuales escondían el ruido de la pelea. En mi mente pensé en cambiar de vigorizador y automáticamente mi brazo comenzó a tener como un tornado blanco alrededor de el, cuando Carga termino de cargarse por completo solté un duro golpe contra mi rival aun suspendido en el aire mandándolo a volar varios metros, se estrello con la reja con tal fuerza que logró arrancarla completamente de donde estaba puesta, la reja era la entrada a un pequeño espacio cuadrado entre las casas, en el cual ninguna ventana miraba a ese lugar, después de golpearlo en el rostro y someterlo aun mas decidi finalmente lanzarle Posesión, el primer vigorizador que tuve en mi poder. El se levantó del suelo sostenido por una mujer fantasma de color verde claro, por alguna razón decidi ser cruel con el y esperar a que pasaran los efectos del vigorizador, la mujer fantasma desaparecio de repente dando señal de que el efecto se había terminado, pero Posesion hacia que los enemigos vivos se suicidaran después de que sus efectos pasaran, el ladron no sabia que hacia, como si su cuerpo estuviera actuando contra su voluntad. Alzo sus manos en el aire sosteniendo su cuchillo y luego las bajo rápidamente con dirección a su estómago… se clavo su propio cuchillo en el estómago, acalambrando todo su cuerpo y cayendo de rodillas al piso

-Nunca debiste de haber hecho eso- le dije al mismo tiempo que le pateaba el pecho tirándolo completamente al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando el criminal que se había atrevido a golpear a Elizabeth encontró su final. Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atencion… algo que estaba entre sus ropas… un pequeño pedazo de tela sucia y vieja que tenia una extraña inscripción en el.

Lo retire de su cadáver, y lo que estaba escrito en el hizo que se me helara la sangre…

* * *

 **En un primer momento esto era un solo capitulo pero decidi partirlo en dos, y lo que acaban de leer es la primera parte (ya se que es algo corta) por lo que el capitulo 5 lo subire a mas tardar hoy o mañana. Gracias por leer...**


	5. Sentimiento que crece

**CAPITULO 5**

 **SENTIMIENTO QUE CRECE**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, en cierto modo prefería creer que no era cierto o que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma… en aquel trapo sucio, de color rojo descolorido estaban escritas dos palabras en latin:

" _ **Vox Populi"**_

"Esto no puede ser verdad" pensaba mientras examinaba con detenimiento el pedazo mugriento de tela. Se suponía que Columbia ya no existía, por lo tanto, no existía Vox Populi ni Daisy Fitzroy… entonces ¿Por qué ese repugnante pedazo de tela me decía todo lo contrario? La respuesta que buscaba la tendría Elizabeth seguramente, que en un primer momento había simpatizado con los ideales de Vox Populi hasta llegar a crear un desgarro hacia otra versión de la realidad en la que los Vox tenían armas y otra versión de mi había muerto.

Al escuchar cada vez más truenos en el cielo decidí regresar a casa con Elizabeth, quería saber cómo estaba después de lo que ocurrió. Guarde el pedazo de tela en uno de mis bolsillos y pensé en no dejar evidencia del asesinato que yo había cometido, pues si la dejaba no tardaría en tener problemas con la autoridad por homicidio pues ellos no tardarían en investigar, tanto tiempo trabajando en Pinkerton me había dado experiencia en ello, debía ocultarlo, como si nada hubiera pasado… que mejor forma que el fuego… le quite la chaqueta que traía puesta con la intención de envolver en ella mi gancho aéreo, después de despojarlo de esa prenda, encendí una llama en mi mano, y después de unos segundos la lance al cuerpo sin vida del posible integrante de Vox Populi, el cual no tardo en consumirse por completo bajo el poder de Beso del Diablo, en poco tiempo el fuego lo consumió hasta dejar solo su esqueleto que después de un tiempo también se consumió dejando solo ceniza y un puñal chamuscado en el suelo.

Finalmente me decidí a regresar a casa con Elizabeth para ver si estaba bien después de lo que había pasado, me quite el chaleco y envolví el gancho aéreo en la chaqueta de cuero del ladrón cuidando que no se vieran los garfios o escurriera sangre, recogí el bolso de Elizabeth y como ya no cabía dentro de la chaqueta, tuve que quitarme mi chaleco para envolverlo en el con la intención de que no se mojara si empezaba a llover. Me limpié la sangre de la nariz y de la boca tratando de ignorar su sabor, salí de entre las casas por los mismos callejones por los que había pasado en la persecución sosteniendo el gancho y el bolso envueltos en mi chaleco y la chaqueta de un desconocido. Yo solo seguía pensando en Elizabeth, quien seguramente la debería estar pasando mal, yo no podía llegar asi solamente: con la ropa desarreglada, los nudillos sangrantes y con sangre en la nariz y la boca. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella se sintiera bien de nuevo o por lo menos olvidara el suceso. Cerca de casa estaba una tienda mediana; no era muy pequeña pero tampoco era muy grande. Allí era donde seguramente vendían todo tipo de cosas.

Me metí dentro procurando que el gancho y el bolso no se viera entre las prendas hechas bola, pues que pensarían si me vieran con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo y un bolso femenino… seguramente me tacharían de asesino y ladron de mujeres, pensarían que las asesinaba con el gancho y que les robaba el bolso, al menos eso fue lo que yo pensé en ese momento. A la entrada de la tienda estaba un estante con bolsas de compra, tome algunas cuantas, y luego introduje en ellas mi arma cuerpo a cuerpo ensangrentada y el accesorio de Elizabeth aun envueltos, luego pase dentro de la tienda y le fui poniendo cosas encima que tomaba de los estantes hasta que logre llenar de suministros dos bolsas enteras sin contar en la que estaban las cosas envueltas.

-Se ve terrible Señor DeWitt- me dijo el encargado de la tienda que curiosamente conocía mi apellido -¿Le ha pasado algo?-

-Tropecé hace un rato y me golpeé el rostro con el suelo- dije con la voz adolorida inventando una excusa

-Si, suele pasar ¿Cómo van las cosas con Elizabeth? - me dijo el tendero con una leve sonrisa, esto era raro, al parecer el me conocía y conocía a Elizabeth, pero yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido

-Supongo que bien, ella está en casa, yo vine por unas cosas- dije poniendo un carton de cerveza en la barra -Esta algo molesta-

-¿Molesta? ¿Qué le hizo? - me pregunto el encargado, al parecer se llevaba bien con nosotros, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y fuéramos viejos amigos

-Nada, es solo que ella quería pasear por el pueblo y el clima se descompuso- dije mintiendo de nuevo, no quería mencionar el asalto -y se marchó a casa-

-Oh ya veo, pues si lo que quiere es hacer que vuelva a sonreír… llévele esto, a las mujeres les fascina-

Lo que el encargado me ofrecía era una cajita de chocolates en forma de corazón, no tuve más remedio y la acepté agradeciéndole por su generosidad. Después de pagarle, marche a casa cargando con las tres bolsas de compras, un cartón de cervezas y una caja de chocolates… todo sea por Elizabeth.

Al llegar a la casa y abrir la puerta principal como pude, pues tenía las ambas manos ocupadas y cerrar tras de mí, me dirigí a la cocina a depositar mi cargamento, pero ni rastro de mi amiga. Tomé la caja de "lo que les fascina a las mujeres" y lo meti dentro del bolso de Elizabeth, subí las escaleras a las habitaciones en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Elizabeth? - pregunte al doblar el pasillo junto a las escaleras y dirigirme a su puerta

En la entrada estaba una de sus elegantes botas, lo que me indico que ella ya estaba en casa y en su habitación, mi corazón se estrujo al pegar mi oreja a la puerta de madera de su habitación. Se escuchaba un débil llanto, el llanto de Elizabeth. De alguna manera su llanto hacia que me preocupara por su bienestar y que me sintiera triste, como si me contagiara sus sentimientos, gire la perilla de la puerta, metiéndome dentro de su habitación y encontrando la otra bota de Elizabeth tirada en el suelo, y allí, sobre la cama con cobijas azules se encontraba Elizabeth, boca abajo abrazando su almohada y llorando desconsoladamente.

Había soportado los gritos y llanto de dolor de miles de personas en Wounded Knee sin sentir siquiera compasión, había aprendido a vivir con eso… pero esto, escuchar llorar a Elizabeth era demasiado para mi insensible alma, el sonido de su llanto logro partirme en dos, y logro hacer que mi corazón se ablandara. Debía hacer algo pronto para consolarla y no verla sufrir, me acerque a su lado y le toque el hombro con suavidad

\- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese tipo? - dije acariciando su brazo izquierdo

-(sollozo) ¿Cómo la haces Booker? Soportar el dolor sin quejarte (sollozo)… tantas veces que fuiste golpeado en Columbia mientras me protegías, y tú no retrocedías… soportabas todo- me dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada que absorbía sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué? - dije sin comprender

-Durante las batallas *sollozo*… te herían y tú no te inmutabas *sollozo* solo… solo… solo seguías protegiéndome sin quejarte de lo que tuviste que pasar *sollozo*, los golpes de los Handyman, a Songbird, disparos, golpes de policías y esas cosas…-

-Aprendes a controlarlo, te acostumbras a ello y lo ignoras al punto en que olvidas que el dolor esta allí-

Ella dejo de abrazar su almohada para darse la vuelta, dejar de darme la espalada y luego se sentó en la cama, entonces pude ver su mejilla derecha, totalmente roja con una mano completamente marcada en su piel desde la mitad de la boca hasta la sien, me dio un enorme coraje de solo verlo, el sujeto realmente se merecía sufrir por lo que le había hecho a Elizabeth, el sentimiento de protección que yo había desarrollado hacia ella se había mantenido hasta la fecha, sentía que debía protegerla de todo aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño, que le levantara la voz o que se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello.

Solo me dedique a quitarle suavemente el cabello que se le había caído en el rostro y que se lo cubría en parte, le limpie las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y ella solo me veía con sus ojos intensamente azules humedecidos por el llanto, y por un momento deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me perdí en su mirada, realmente no se en que momento lo hice ni cuanto permanecí así, solo viéndola a los ojos

-Gracias por los desgarros, por cierto- dije dándome cuenta de que ya la había observado demasiado y que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas, entonces retome lo que estaba haciendo: limpiar sus lagrimas.

-No fue nada, pensé que los necesitarías- dijo limpiándose bajo la nariz con su manga y bajando la mirada con la cara sonrojada después de que yo me separara de ella.

-Bien, bajare abajo a preparar algo, es una sorpresa, quédate aquí hasta que te llame-

-Está bien, necesito unos momentos para calmarme- dijo ella aun sollozando levemente

Pensaba en darle los chocolates dentro del bolso que yo mantenía detrás de mi sosteniéndolos con mi mano izquierda, pensaba en dárselos, besarla y abrazarla.

-Te traje esto, logre recuperarlo- dije tomando valor y extendiendo la mano para entregarle el bolso con sorpresa dentro. Quise enseñarle el pedazo de tela que el ladron tenia, pero decidi no hacerrloo debido a que era una situación delicada la que Elizabeth estaba pasando, por lo que decidi que seria mejor hacerlo en otro momento

Ella se estaba limpiando las lágrimas y debajo de la nariz cuando volteo a ver mi mano, solo hizo una sonrisa del lado izquierdo pues el otro le dolía para sonreír por el golpe, se llevó la mano al pecho izquierdo como si quisiera tocarse el corazón, yo estaba un poco apenado pues hacia mucho que yo no hacia este tipo de cosas y antes de que yo me diera cuenta ella salto de la cama y me abrazo tan fuertemente que me hizo revivir el dolor de los moretones en mi cuerpo causados por la pelea de hace unos minutos

-Gracias Booker (sollozo)… te quiero-

Mi corazón se volvió cálido y mi estómago revoloteo inexplicablemente al oir aquellas palabras salir de sus hermosos labios y sentir su rostro contra mi pecho y cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo pegado al mio, era una sensación que enserio estaba disfrutando, que me reconfortó y que incluso deseaba que nunca terminara.

-Yo… yo también te quiero Elizabeth- dije conteniendo toda la emoción que yo sentía en ese momento

Ella solo suspiro y sollozo una vez mas antes de romper el abrazo y sentarse en la cama viendo de nuevo su bolso, como si lo quisiera mucho ¿Por qué nuestro abrazo tuvo que terminar?

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunte antes de salir de la habitación

Elizabeth ya estaba abriendo el bolso como para cerciorarse de que todo su contenido estaba en orden y solo me volteo a ver interrumpiendo la examinación de su bolso

-Supongo que si.. gracias de nuevo Booker-

-Esta bien, eso es bueno, asi podras disfrutar de la cena- dije sonriéndole ampliamente

-Claro, espero que sepas cocinar…- me dijo Elizabeth riendo suavemente- y no tengamos que comer fruta, ya me canse de comerla desde aquella vez que te dormiste mucho tiempo-

\- (risa) tu descuida… te gustara-

Luego cerré la puerta de su habitación dejándola sola de nuevo, luego baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, desempaque las cosas empezando por la comida, acomode las latas de conservas en la alacena, guarde el cereal, la leche y el queso en el refrigerador y puse afuera mi chaleco y la chaqueta del ladrón termino siendo combustible para la chimenea. Limpie la sangre de mi gancho con un trapo y lo deje en una repisa, como adorno… pues presentía que no lo volvería a usar… o tal vez si…

Puse unos panecillos en una plancha sobre dos parrillas de la estufa, luego de un tiempo puse unas salchichas a freir asegurándome de que se calentaran lo suficiente, luego puse mas panecillos a calentar mientras abria los anteriores para meterles una salchicha dentro… cocinar nunca se me dio bien, pero ahora estábamos hablando de que no solo debia cocinar para mi, debía cocinar para Elizabeth. Tambien puse café para nosotros dos, el único problema es que no sabía cómo le gustaba el café a ella o si tomaba café… por lo que decidi hacerlo al estilo Booker DeWitt: bien cargado. Cuando por fin termine de intentar hacer Hot Dogs puse tres platos en el comedor, uno en nuestros lugares y otro en el centro, puse dos Hot Dogs en nuestros platos y el del centro lo rellene con salchichas y panecillos para hacer mas, luego servi las tazas de café caliente aun sacando vapor con el olor característico del café

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Puedes bajar! - grite hacia el segundo piso desde el comedor – la cena ya esta lista-

Luego de unos segundos se oyeron los pasos de Elizabeth bajar las escaleras tranquilamente, luego apareció ante mi. Aun con la marca de mano roja en su mejilla, ella se seguía viendo realmente hermosa, en vez de sus botas iba descalza solo con sus medias cafes que siempre llevaba bajo su vestido y sus botas

-Vaya eso huele delicioso- dijo olfateando largamente

Luego se sentó en la mesa observando su plato con un Hot Dog y su taza con café humeante, sin esperar ni un segundo tomó el Hot Dog con ambas manos y le dio un mordisco suavemente

\- ¿Qué es? Esto esta delicioso- dijo ella después de saborearlo un momento, aparentemente nunca había comido algo similar

-Hot Dog Estilo Booker DeWitt- dije divertido y poniéndole kétchup, mayonesa y mostaza al mio

-Jajá ¿Estilo Booker DeWitt? -

-O también conocido como Hot Dog Supergrasiento Superquemado Ultracocinado del Superchef Booker DeWitt- dije sin saber lo que decía, las palabras se escapaban de mi boca sin pensarlas

Ella solo dejo escapar una dulce risa al escuchar mi comentario, que al parecer le parecio divertido. Termino su primer Hot Dog y luego le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café caliente, luego del primer sorbo se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos, sin tomar mas pero aun sosteniendo la taza frente a ella, solo lo dejo en la mesa haciendo la cara como si se hubiera bebido mucho jugo de limón recién exprimido

-¿También es un estilo Booker DeWitt?- dijo aclarándose la garganta

-Asi es, estilo del viejo DeWitt- dije después de vaciar mi taza completamente en mi estomago

-Oh… ¿Te importaría si… me preparo el mío? - dijo algo apenada

-Claro que no, adelante dime como te gusta, asi sabré como hacerlo la próxima vez- respondí poniendo mi taza en la mesa

Deje mi taza y la seguí a la cocina, durante eternos minutos la vi preparase su café, yo prestaba mucha atención mientras ella lo hacia y trataba de memorizar la forma en la que se lo preparaba.

 _ ***Tibio**_

 _ ***Espumoso**_

 _ ***Con crema**_

 _ ***Con dos cucharadas pequeñas de Azucar**_

 _ ***Que quede café claro, tibio, con espuma y un olor agradable como ella**_

Después de terminar me sirvió a mi también en una taza, yo lo acepte de buen modo, disfrute de ese café suyo con cada trago hasta que me lo acabe rápidamente deseando mas, luego de acabármelo ella aun saboreaba la espuma del suyo con los ojos cerrados recargada en la barra de la cocina, luego de un tiempo se lo termino del todo, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados y suspirando, yo me acerque a ella, pues tenia bigotes hechos con espuma del café y yo no podía resistirlo, me acerque a ella que aun parecía relajada con los ojos cerrados, solo incline mi cabeza para intentar tocar sus labios a los mios, estuve tan cerca de ella que pude percibir el dulce aroma que emanaba su cuerpo y se intensificaba mientras más me acercaba a ella y a sus labios, en estos últimos días, algo dentro de mi se intensificaba, un sentimiento que hace mucho yo había olvidado, un sentimiento que crecia cada vez mas en mi interior. No lo podía creer… estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, yo me había enamorado de ella y no había dude de ello, todo lo que yo tenia de amargado se había ido, ahora la tenia a ella y solo a ella. Estaba a punto de plantarle un beso en los labios cuando algo me hizo desistir en mi intento

-Que tierno- dijo una voz femenina- el Señor DeWitt-

-Tienes razón hermana, es muy detallista- dijo una voz masculina

-¡Oh, mierda!- dije yo reconociendo la voz de los hermanos Lutece

-¿Cuándo te acercaste tanto Booker?- dijo Elizabeth al abrir los ojos, viéndome tan cerca frente a ella y retrocediendo un poco

-¿Les importa si?- dijo Rosalind

-Nos servimos un poco- completo Robert

-Hagan lo que quieran! - dije un poco incómodo y molesto, al mismo tiempo que me distanciaba de Elizabeth

Los hermanos se sentaron a la mesa y se prepararon sus Hot Dogs Estilo Booker DeWitt y su café estilo Viejo DeWitt, nos sentamos con ellos para acompañarlos. Después de un tiempo todos los panecillos se hubieron terminado y solo quedaban algunas salchichas sobrantes, Elizabeth esperaba pacientemente a que los hermanos comenzaran a hablar, pues si estaban alli seria por algo…

-Bueno, queremos…- inicio Robert

-Decirles algo importante- lo interrumpio Rosalind

-Bien… ¿Qué cosa?- dije empezando a impacientarme

-En primer lugar, lamentamos haber frustrado sus planes Señor DeWitt, usted se veía muy inspirado- comento el hermano acomodándose la corbata}

-¿Qué planes?- la voz de Elizabeth se escucho a un lado mio

-Nada Elizabeth, no les prestes atención, están chiflados- dije algo nervioso e incomodo, después me quede viendo a los hermanos arqueando una ceja, ellos solo me sonrieron

-Bien, escuchen… algo ha pasado- dijo la científica con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Elizabeth y yo

-Imaginen a las dimensiones como muchas hojas de papel, cada una tiene escrita una historia distinta, pero muchas veces, las cosas escritas en una se "traspapelan" a otra…- dijo el científico con la misma expresión en el rostro que su hermana

-No comprendo- dijo Elizabeth confundida

-Yo tampoco- dije también confundido

Los dos hermanos interdimensionales se miraron y sonrieron, luego nos voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en los labios. Un rayo cayó cerca e hizo que las luces se apagaran dejando la casa en tinieblas, las luces volvieron a encenderse unos segundos después y para cuando la energía eléctrica volvía a funcionar los hermanos Lutece habían desparecido. Dejándonos intrigados a Elizabeth y a mi…

* * *

 **Quinto capitulo de esta historia, espero que la esté narrando bien y que ustedes la estén disfrutando... aqui quise hacer que Booker empezara a sentir algo por Elizabeth, asi como tambien comienzan algunas intrigas y preguntas sin contestar. Espero subir los proximos capitulos pronto, ultimamente he tenido mucha tarea y muy poco tiempo. Dejemne en los reviews que tal les esta pareciendo la historia y tambien diganme si la estoy llevando por buen camino...**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	6. Cosas que pasan

**Hola, se que tarde un poco en continuar la historia, pero bueno, lo que importa es que aqui esta ya el Capitulo 6, disfrutenlo... :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **COSAS QUE PASAN**

-¿A que rayos venia eso?- pregunte al aire tras intentar analizar lo que los hermanos Lutece habían dicho

-Eso no importa por ahora Booker- me dijo Elizabeth -por cierto, gracias por los chocolates-

-Por nada, pensé que te gustarían-

-Claro que me gustaron, son chocolates franceses- me respondió emocionada

-¿Enserio son franceses?- francamente yo no había prestado atención a eso, para mi todos los chocolates eran iguales, al fin y al cabo eso eran: chocolates. Pero parecía que Elizabeth conocía de chocolates y en especial le gustaban los franceses.

-Si Booker, espérame aquí, voy por uno para que lo pruebes- me dijo emocionada, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responderle cuando ella se lanzó corriendo escaleras arriba a por sus chocolates

No me quedó más remedio que esperar a que bajara de su habitación con su caja de chocolates

-Ten Booker, abre la boca- me dijo mientras sacaba un chocolate de su caja

Apenas iba a separar los labios para hablar cuando de pronto ella me metió un chocolate en la boca, realmente estaban deliciosos, pero yo seguía sin comprender las diferencias entre chocolates

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto estudiando mis reacciones y gestos

-Realmente está bueno- dije después de pasarlo -Bien, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana me encargare de buscar algún empleo en este pueblo para mantenernos-

Bostece

-No hace falta- me respondió en un tono divertido

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-A que solo necesitas decirme que te de dinero y lo tendrás… lo creare a partir de desgarros- explicó riéndose

-¿Qué eso no es robar a alguien en alguna otra dimensión?- le pregunte extrañado

-No… cuando no tenía mi poder completo tenía que abrir los desgarros que estuvieran cerca… pero ya que he recuperado todo mi poder, puedo crearlos, crear cosas en este mundo, armas, pueblos, personas, dinero…-

Y cuando dijo dinero, apareció de pronto una bolsa con varias Águilas de Plata dentro

-¡Impresionante!- dije al ver la bolsa -Hablando de eso… el señor de la tienda parecía conocernos, sabia tu nombre y el mío… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Porque yo cree esta dimensión, yo puse a todas estas personas en donde están ahora, yo hice este pueblo a mi antojo y todos aquí nos conocen- dijo con una leve risilla traviesa

-¿O sea?-

-Que es como si "otros nosotros" hubieran vivido por nosotros todo este tiempo y al llegar a esta dimensión en nuestras edades correspondientes tomamos el lugar de esos nosotros, por eso comenzamos a tener conciencia desde que estábamos en la playa, es como cuando nos lleve a la otra dimensión de Rapture la ciudad submarina: nuestra repentina aparición en esa dimensión ocasiono que la dimensión tratara de corregirlo, por lo que creó copias de nosotros en esa dimensión del futuro para corregir nuestra precensia, creando un Booker DeWitt de Rapture completamente distinto y una Elizabeth distinta pero en este mundo no porque nuestra existencia ya la había "insertado" yo ¿Me entiendes?-

-O sea que… baa no importa. No quiero pensar en eso porque…- la explicación de Elizabeth había hecho que mi mente se confundiera y se pusiera a recordar lo sucedido en las demás dimensiones que habíamos atravesado, entonces un líquido rojo comenzó a brotar de mi nariz – por esto- dije suspirando

Me puse la manga en la nariz tratando de contener la sangre

-¿no crees que ya es hora de dormir? Fue un día agitado- me dijo Elizabeth pasándome un pañuelo para que no siguiera manchando el dobladillo de mi manga

-Supongo que tienes razón- le conteste mientras hacía presión y me limpiaba con el pañuelo

Unos minutos después la sangre había cesado y yo ya me encontraba como nuevo, dispuesto para dormir y reposar, aún tenía que pensar en lo que Elizabeth había mencionado; todo eso de las dimensiones me producía un terrible dolor de cabeza aparte del sangrado por la nariz. Elizabeth y yo subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, a ella aun se le notaba un poco roja la mejilla en donde había recibido el golpe

-Hasta mañana Booker- me dijo mientras se introducía en su habitación

Sin perder tiempo me aproxime a ella antes de que cerrara su puerta

-Hasta mañana Elizabeth, duerme bien- y dicho esto último, le entregue un tierno beso en la mejilla en donde aún se alcanzaba a percibir la figura de una mano. No me atreví a ir más allá; por más que quisiera no me atreví a besar sus labios.

Luego, solo me retire a mi habitación sin decirle nada más. Tan pronto estuve dentro de mi alcoba cerré mi puerta y me mantuve un rato recargado en ella, luego de un momento escuché como Elizabeth cerraba su puerta ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en cerrarla?

-" _Hasta mañana Elizabeth, duerme bien"_ -dije haciendo una imitación burlesca de mí mismo con voz chillona- Idiota… ya dile de una vez ¿Por qué es tan difícil besarla a ella?- dije esto último como regañándome a mí mismo mientras me tumbaba en la cama

La noche transcurrió intranquila para mí, no podía conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin lo lograba mis sueños solo eran pesadillas: yo corriendo con una carabina en la mano y llevaba puesto un uniforme y estaba montando un caballo, a mi lado estaban más personas vestidas igual, también tenían carabinas y pistolas y montaban caballos, en sus uniformes se apreciaba la leyenda: " _7° Caballería_ ". A unos metros frente a nosotros venían galopando varios nativos con plumas en la cabeza y hachas en la mano… La Batalla de Wounded Knee. Cornelius Slate y otros conocidos míos estaban a mi lado, lo único que se escuchaba era el galope y relinchos de los caballos, los disparos de las armas, los gritos de guerra de los salvajes y el sonido ensordecedor de los cañones que disparaban desde atrás. Así es, soñaba con los recuerdos de batallas y matanzas que yo viví, casi no soñaba nada que no tuviera que ver con sangre, dolor y muerte… y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello aún me era difícil superarlo. Por lo general cuando tenía pesadillas de ese tipo solía recurrir al alcohol para tranquilizar mi mente; embriagarme hasta despertar la mañana siguiente y descubrir que las pesadillas no me atormentaron más durante la noche… seguía mi día normal hasta que llegaba la noche… entonces regresaban las pesadillas… y mis mejores amigas también: botellas de licor.

Inexplicablemente mis sueños cambiaban de repente… por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender veo a Elizabeth, pero no la veo como siempre: yo estoy acostado sobre ella, solo alcanzo a ver su rostro y su busto desnudo, su cabello esta desarreglado y esparcido alrededor de su cabeza, mis manos están apoyadas sobre una cama una de cada lado de su cabeza y ella pasa sus manos por mi cabello y mi espalda mientras susurra mi nombre. Ese sueño siempre se interrumpe allí pues por alguna razón me despierto.

-Carajo- murmure al despertarme sin razón y con la entrepierna rigida -fue solo un sueño…- mi reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba ya las cuatro de la madrugada

Aunque estaba desesperado y confundido por mis sueños y pesadillas, el sonido de los truenos en el cielo y el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia que se golpeaban contra los vidrios de las ventanas me reconfortaban de alguna forma. Me levante pesadamente de la cama y abri la puerta de mi cuarto, afuera todo estaba oscuro, iluminado por los rayos por breves periodos de tiempo. Camine hacia la ventana al final del pasillo y aparte las cortinas, me quede viendo al exterior un rato; todo el pueblo se veía apagado, no había ninguna luz encendida mas que la de un faro que alumbraba el mar, me gustaba ver llover, es extraño como siempre después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero en este caso lo que vendría después de la tormenta no sería calma…

DOS MESES DESPUES

Los días pasaban igual, no tan monótonos, Elizabeth se encargaba de hacer diferentes cosas cada semana y todo con la intención de que yo olvidara mis penas y me distrajera un rato, aunque también lo hacía para alejarme del alcohol… lo reconozco, es un gesto noble de su parte. Algunas veces era ir a la playa, a caminar por el pueblo, a comprar cosas, visitar lugares históricos, etc… al parecer ella se encarga de darle vida a nuestra casa, ya sea porque siempre se encontraba haciendo algo o ponía alguna canción en el tocadiscos que yo nunca reconocia.

Yo seguía igual que antes: con el temor de confesarle a Elizabeth mis sentimientos hacia ella y mis sueños en donde ella aparecía se habían hecho más frecuentes. Desde hace años que no me siento así.

-Booker, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo- me dijo un día mientras tomaba su sombrero del perchero junto a la puerta principal

-Claro, solo ten mucho cuidado y si sucede algo…- le respondí yo dejando de leer el diario de ese día

-Me defiendo hasta donde pueda y luego corro a casa o con la policía… ya se me eso de memoria Booker- dijo completando mi frase

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió de la casa cerrando tras de sí, yo por mi parte seguí leyendo el diario sabiendo que Elizabeth iba a estar bien: ya todos en el pueblo la conocían y la trataban bien, a lo mejor por su carisma o por su belleza o su forma de saber escuchar y entender, pero todos sabían que si se atrevían a tocarle un solo cabello estarían condenados a pasar una eternidad en el infierno de Booker DeWitt. Habíamos decidido que seriamos padre e hija, mi esposa murió hace años y yo me hago cargo de ella, esa era nuestra historia que decíamos a todo aquel que nos preguntara.

Comenzaba a preocuparme por Elizabeth, el dia estaba llegando a su fin y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en el pueblo. Estaba a punto de tomar mi pistola para salir en su búsqueda, cuando escuche sonidos de llaves en el exterior y luego la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente camine hasta el vestíbulo, donde encontré a Elizabeth despidiéndose de alguien a quien no logre ver, luego cerró la puerta y se volvió para verme.

Mi viejo y alcohólico corazón se estremeció cuando la vi

-No- murmure en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchó más allá de mis labios

Elizabeth tenia varias bolsas colgándole de los brazos, como si hubiera ido a comprar la comida de todo un año, en las manos tenia algo que yo no le había dado, alguien mas se lo dio; una caja de chocolates con un dibujo de la torre Eiffel y un ramo de rosas rojas…

¿Acaso las cosas tenían que empeorar de un momento a otro? Pensé en mi cabeza

Elizabeth con un ramo de rosas solo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

 **Un poco corto, pero lo hice con la intencion de que sea la antesala a lo mas bueno de la historia, a partir de este capitulo las cosas se pondran tensas para nuestros dos protagonistas...**

 **por cierto, los demas capitulos ya estan escritos, solo hace falta corregir algunas cosas pero pronto los estare subiendo (siempre y cuando la escuela y las tareas me dejen un rato libre)**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo... Gracias por leer..!**


	7. Reader Booker

**Hola amig s, aquí esta ya el capitulo 7 de esta historia que espero la estén disfrutando y que este narrando bien. Ya se que tarde un tiempo en subirla, pero la razón es que estoy en exámenes finales... ya se acercan las vacaciones y en esos tiempos empezare a subir fics y capítulos mas seguido. disfruten el capitulo de hoy...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **BOOKER / READER**

Y allí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, parada frente a la puerta… sonriendo y con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos, la pregunta era ¿Quién le dio esas flores a Elizabeth?

-¿Quién te ha dado eso?- pregunte sin ocultar mi disgusto

-Un muchacho que conocí hoy en el pueblo- me respondió para luego aspirar la fragancia del ramo floral

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se conocieron?- seguí interrogándola, realmente parecía un padre desconfiado de la primera cita de su hija

-Su nombre es -se dirigió a la cocina y yo la seguí- Reader, es casi parecido al tuyo: tu nombre es Booker y el de el es Reader… curioso ¿No crees?- me hablaba mientras buscaba un recipiente para poner sus flores

-Claro- dije seriamente

-Lo conocí en la biblioteca del pueblo… entre y el entro unos minutos después buscando algo que leer… me pidió recomendaciones de libros, charlamos, caminamos por el pueblo… y me dio esto para después venir a dejarme a casa- me contó todo mientras llenaba un recipiente de vidrio con agua para después colocar sus flores dentro y ponerlo en el centro de la mesa

Realmente no podía creerlo. Elizabeth se había enamorado (o eso parecía) de alguien, generalmente esto suele pasar cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona y la comienzas a amar, pero por mas que pasa el tiempo no lo confiesas tus sentimientos y terminas viendo como se enamora de otras personas… pero lo interesante aquí era el porque me había traído a una nueva dimensión, ¿Tal vez por qué pensaba que merecía una segunda oportunidad? ¿O simplemente para ella fui solamente un "medio para lograr un fin" como alguna vez me dijo en Finkton? ¿Acaso sentiría ella lo mismo que yo?

-Booker ¿Estas bien? - su voz me saco de mis desarreglados pensamientos, al parecer yo me había quedado estático pensando con la mirada fija en ninguna parte

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajo a esta dimensión suya si se iba a enamorar de otra persona? Todo este asunto me había caído como una cubetada de agua helada. Me sentía desconcertado y muy mal a la vez

-No me digas que ya te gusta ese tipo…- las palabras se salieron de mi boca sin ser procesadas por mi cerebro, era como si mi lengua se hubiera desconectado de mis pensamientos

Elizabeth parecía frágil por fuera, pero me había demostrado que tenía un carácter fuerte en ocasiones y un espíritu que nunca se rinde, ya me lo había demostrado cuando fui por ella a la casa de Comstock: aguantó seis largos meses siendo torturada. Sin embargo, parecía que las palabras podían herirla lo suficientemente profundo para quebrantar su carácter y su espíritu; como la vez que descubrió que yo había programado las coordenadas de Nueva York e inmediatamente después de que yo comenzara a explicarle ella rompió en llanto… claro, para después dejarme inconsciente.

-Yo nunca dije eso Booker- ella se volvió y nuestras miradas se conectaron, en su mirada se notaba que estaba molesta por mi comentario

-Pero pareciera que si, actúas como si el…- de nuevo las palabras salían solas y sin ser pensadas mil veces, normalmente mi cerebro trata de encontrar la manera más delicada y menos dura de decirle algo, pero esta vez eso no estaba sucediendo

Mi mente no estaba en calma

-¿Cómo si el qué?- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, estaba enojada

-Nada, no lo conoces bien, solo llevas unas cuantas horas con ese tal Reger y ya actúas como niña enamorada- mi voz subió de tono

-¡En primera, es Reader!¡En segunda, no eres nadie para decirme como, cuando, donde y de quien debo enamorarme!¡Y tercero… no estoy enamorada de el! - sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y sus parpados y su nariz rojos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento

-¡Me importa una mierda como se llame!- ¿Enserio le dije eso a ella? -¡Y si soy alguien para decírtelo… recuerda que soy tu padre!-

El asunto realmente se estaba poniendo grueso y nuestra voz había subido tanto de tono que comenzamos a gritarnos

-¡Tu no eres mi padre!- me quede helado -¡Jamás lo fuiste y jamás serás realmente mi padre!- las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Elizabeth y la voz se le quebraba

-Elizabeth…- su comentario enserio había llegado hasta una parte de mi cuerpo tan profunda que ni siquiera sabia que estuviera allí hasta que fue tocada por sus palabras

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre y un sentimiento extraño comenzaba a nacer en mi estómago, sentía algo en la garganta y comencé a ver borrosa la parte de debajo de mi campo de visión y enseguida sentí como algo húmedo bajaba de mis ojos y se dirigía a mi barbilla, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

¿Enserio? Ella no me consideraba su padre. Después de que la crie solo y le cedi la habitación de mi despacho para poner mi cama junto a mi escritorio… después de todo lo que pase por sacarla de Columbia… de sacarla de la casa de Comstock… después de todo eso… aunque era cierto, yo no era realmente su padre…

Estire mi brazo para acariciar su mejilla, tratar de arreglar las cosas…

-No DeWitt… no puedes decirme que si y que no hacer- dijo llorando y retrocediendo para escapar del contacto de mi mano -¡Después de todo solo eres un matón ebrio sin corazón!-

-Elizabeth… yo…- no sabía exactamente que decir ¿Acaso debería decirle "Elizabeth te amo, siempre te he amado" en ese momento?

Quería abrazarla, besarla en esos labios entreabiertos por el llanto… pero no podía… no era el momento ni el lugar apropiados

-No DeWitt…- luego, rompió en llanto y se alejó de mi subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto. Sus tacones sonaron con fuerza por el corredor de los cuartos superiores y luego se escuchó una puerta cerrarse fuertemente

-Mierda- dije débilmente para mí mismo

Por alguna extraña razón me dirigí a pequeño estante en la cocina, de él tome una botella en mi mano y le quite el corcho que tenía como cerradura. La verdad no me fije en qué tipo de licor era, me daba igual que fuera, siempre y cuando tuviera alcohol, al igual que los chocolates de Elizabeth que para mí solo eran chocolates normales pasaba lo mismo con el alcohol: ya ni siquiera distinguía lo que estaba bebiendo, tampoco es que me importara mucho, al final terminaba siempre ebrio.

Las botellas de vidrio se fueron vaciando una tras otra y se fueron apilando en la mesa de la cocina, solo Dios sabe como logre subir las escaleras a mi cuarto sin caer, maldije en voz baja cuando algo choco contra mi rostro: la puerta cerrada de mi cuatro, gire la perilla y me introduje en mi habitación sin encender la luz y empinándome una botella de cerveza, a duras penas logre sentarme en el borde de mi cama, apoye mis brazos en mis rodillas flexionadas y me mantuve mirando el piso sosteniendo mi cerveza con la mano derecha y le daba algunos tragos ocasionales. El piso parecía no estar cooperando, se movía de su lugar: se alejaba hasta verse distante y provocarme vértigo, luego se acercaba de nuevo haciendo que me dieran nauseas terribles

-Debbboo… haaablar con eia… si… si- balbucee con tono incomprensible de borracho

Me levante pesadamente de la cama para dirigirme a la habitación de Elizabeth, pero todo mi cuerpo me traiciono, me sentí pesado una vez que estuve de pie, todo se movía y se desfiguraba… como si todo estuviera hecho de tela que ondeaba con el viento ¿Cuánto había bebido? Cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces intentando que todo dejara de verse así, pero luego vi como el piso se acercaba más y más a mí. Caí, caí como un tronco de árbol al ser cortado, totalmente recto. El impacto con el suelo no me dolió en absoluto, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que todo comenzó a verse más y más oscuro.

Desperté la mañana siguiente boca abajo en el suelo de mi habitación, el aire se sentía viciado y se percibía un olor a alcohol, en el suelo junto a mi estaban dos botellas de cerveza vacías descansando horizontalmente como si me hicieran compañía. Después de reconocer mi habitación con el ojo que no estaba viendo el suelo me levante con gran esfuerzo, parecía como si estuviera cargando una pesada roca en mi espalda.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto para que se ventilara un poco y se disipara el olor a alcohol, además también quería sentir el aire fresco en la cara y hacer algo para quitarme los atormentantes efectos de la resaca. Sin ganas baje al comedor sosteniéndome fuertemente de la barandilla de la escalera

Ya en el comedor

-Buenos días- dije sin ganas y con cara de desvelo, seguramente tendría unas ojeras terribles y estaría todo desarreglado

Ella estaba allí, arreglando unas cosas en las alacenas

-…Buenos días- se volvió para verme, y me dio los buenos días sin ganas

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte al ver su actitud evasora

-…- ella suspiro dándome la espalda y se recargo en la estufa -invite a Reader… llegara en media hora, DeWitt -me dijo sin verme a la cara

-¡¿Qué tu que!?- aunque me lo dijo en tono serio, no pude evitar sorprenderme y levantar la voz

-Pensé que así podrían conocerse mejor, ustedes dos son mis amigos- al parecer ella sonaba más calmada que anoche

Se volvió para verme a los ojos

-Tal vez podamos conocernos, no es mala idea, aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo- estaba molesto, pero trate de ser comprensivo y ser algo suave con ella, al menos eso arreglaría mi actitud de anoche… o eso pensaba

-¿Enserio?- me dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Tal vez hasta le invite un trago- por dentro quería decirle que no, que no era buena idea hacer esto, pero trate de aceptar lo más que pude su idea y ser comprensivo

-No lo creo, anoche acabaste con todo- dijo señalando una pila de botellas sobre la mesa de la cocina

-Diablos, nuevo record- murmure

-Tuve miedo, de lo que pudieras hacer en ese estado, de lo que pudieras hacerme- ella bajo la mirada y se abrazo a si misma

-Elizabeth, yo jamás te haría daño- mi expresión se suavizo

-Pero…- comenzó a decir, cuando algo paso…

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta

-Ya ha llegado- Elizabeth se cubrió la boca con las manos y después se dirigio a la puerta

La segui, atento a lo que pudiera suceder, ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y tras unos eternos segundos la abrió

Al otro lado se encontraba esperando pacientemente un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, elegante y bien arreglado, su cabello era castaño claro y lo llevaba corto estilo militar pero no a rape, casi la mitad que el mío, en la mano llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas

-Hola Elizabeth- dijo entregándole a la joven el ramo

Acto seguido ella le entrega un amistoso abrazo

-Hola Reader, llegaste antes- le dijo ella deshaciendo el abrazo

El no le responde y dirige su atención a mí, mirándome de una forma extraña, había visto esa mirada en otra parte…

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlo Señor DeWitt- Reader me saludo extendiéndome su mano para que yo la estrechara

Le dirigí una mirada desconfiada, ese chico no me inspiraba confianza, luego, mi mano derecha se encontró con la suya. Él no se limitó a eso, su mano derecha estaba estrechando la mía en un saludo formal, pero luego me saludo con ambas manos: con sus dos manos estrechaba la mía, todo iba bien, pero cuando deshizo el saludo noté que sus dedos recorrieron disimuladamente mi cicatriz ¿Una razón más para desconfiar?

Luego me di cuenta de que su actitud cambió al sentir mi cicatriz, se veía más alerta y cauteloso, parecía que observaba mi mano con la cicatriz **"AID"** ¿La habría tocado por casualidad?

-Papá -Elizabeth siguió el plan de llamarnos padre e hija frente a los demás -Reader y yo teníamos planeado salir a ver algunas cosas por el pueblo- me dijo poniéndose al lado del joven

-No se preocupe Señor DeWitt, ella estará bien conmigo- las palabras de Reader sonaban convincentes, pero aun desconfiaba de él y el de mi

Tenía que ser cuidadoso con mi respuesta, si decía que no Elizabeth se enojaría y Reader tendría que hacer algo que posiblemente no me gustaría. Pero si decía que si, las posibilidades de saber quién era Reader aumentaban y Elizabeth tal vez volvería a estar más comunicativa conmigo

-…claro… te quiero aquí temprano Elizabeth ¿Entendido? - tal vez soné algo duro, pero tenía que hacerlo

-Sera antes, descuide Señor DeWitt- el joven volvió a hablar

Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo

-Adelántate, debo atar mis cordones- le dijo Reader a Elizabeth, acto seguido ella comenzó a caminar obedeciéndole y el se agachó para atar los cordones de sus zapatos

Aproveche para acercarme al joven, aprovechando que Elizabeth estaba unos metros adelante, cuando el termino de arreglar sus zapatos, se reincorporo y se dispuso a alcanzar a Elizabeth, pero no pudo avanzar pues le di alcance y le sujete fuertemente del brazo. Lo atraje hasta mí, yo me encontraba detrás y le susurré al oído

-Escucha, creo que ambos sabemos que no confiamos el uno en el otro… así que escucha atentamente esto… si tu le haces algo, si la lastimas, si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello sin su permiso desearas pasar una eternidad en el infierno que vértelas conmigo- mi voz sonaba amenazante

-¿Es una amenaza?- me preguntó sin intimidarse

-Es una advertencia niño bonito, ni te atrevas a lastimarla o a retarme o sabrás quien es Booker DeWitt- esto se ponía tenso

Él se separó bruscamente de mi arrebatándome su brazo de mi poder, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Lo tenia sujetado fuertemente, ni siquiera se quejó del dolor. Luego hizo una media sonrisa y bufo, acto seguido se encamino tras Elizabeth

Yo me quede ahí parado apretando los dientes y apretando los puños hasta que mis dedos crujieron de la presión, ese chico no me daba confianza en absoluto ¿Celos? Tal vez, de hecho, no sabía que era… ¿Un instinto de protección paterna? ¿Un presentimiento? ¿La posibilidad de perderla? ¿Amor?

Lo que paso anoche fue una explosión de sentimientos, desde que Elizabeth llego con las rosas que Reader le había dado, enloquecí sin razón. Supongo que desde ese momento me pareció sospechoso. Todos en el pueblo sabían que Elizabeth no tenía novio, varios estaban enamorados de ella, pero no se lo decían por miedo a lo que yo les pudiera hacer. Yo hubiera aprobado algún noviazgo de ella, después de todo yo no era realmente su padre, era su amigo, pero en todo este tiempo parecía que me había enamorado de ella y ahora aparece Reader, al parecer yo era el único que notaba que algo no andaba bien, y Elizabeth al parecer no sospechaba nada, ella no sabía mis intenciones de llevarla a Nueva York hasta que se lo dije en el dirigible, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que yo era un asesino hasta que comencé a disparar a los que trataban de hacerle daño. Entonces, ¿Ella tampoco se daba cuenta de lo que era Reader? Y cuando lo haga… ¿Sera demasiado tarde?

La tarde paso lentamente, yo me paseaba por toda la casa, esperando impacientemente, en el segundo piso, me quede frente a una ventana que miraba al mar, el ocaso se reflejaba en el mar, los tonos rojizos en el cielo reflejándose en el mar en donde navegaban tranquilamente barcos pesqueros

-¿Hermoso no cree?- una voz detrás de mí me hizo sobresaltar… y apenas comenzaba a relajarme…

-¿Qué quieres Robert?- pregunté al reconocer la voz, me tallé el entrecejo sin volverme a verlo

-Solo ayudarlo Señor DeWitt- se escuchó la voz de Rosalind

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿En qué!?- me di media vuelta para encararlos, mi desesperación volvió

-Ese tal Reader nos agrada tanto como a usted- comento Robert seriamente

-Aleluya, alguien de mi parte- dije burlonamente

Los hermanos que habían interrumpido mi relajación me entregaron una tarjeta, yo la acepte dubitativo

-Háganos caso y vaya allí, esto se está poniendo serio Señor, hágalo lo más pronto posible, si no llega a tiempo puede pedirnos ayuda- dijo la hermana Lutece

-Estamos donde nos necesitan…- hablo Robert

-Nos necesitan donde estamos- completo su hermana

Dicho esto, los gemelos desaparecieron de repente, de la misma rápida y misteriosa forma en que habían aparecido. Mire la tarjeta, en ella estaba un nombre y una dirección, supongo que la casa de Reader y su ubicación en el pueblo. Entonces escuche la puerta principal abrirse, rápidamente baje al vestíbulo en donde encontré a Elizabeth sonriendo y con Reader acompañándola

-Hola papá, ya llegamos- dijo Elizabeth al notar mi presencia

La sonrisa en el rostro de Reader se desvaneció al notar también mi presencia

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte lanzándole una mirada asesina a Reader

-Claro papá, todo bien… relájate- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-Disculpa Elizabeth, debo irme, tengo unos amigos que llegaron de visita y debo atenderlos- habló Reader dedicándole una sonrisa a Elizabeth

-Oh claro, descuida- Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa

-Con permiso, Señor DeWitt- se dirigió a mi

Yo solo gruñí, desconcertando a Elizabeth, pero haciendo que el joven resoplara y riera por lo bajo. Acto seguido salió de la casa dejándonos solos a Elizabeth y a mí.

-¿Y bien, que te pareció?- ella fue la primera de los dos en hablar después de unos minutos

-Deberías alejarte de el- respondí secamente

-Otra vez con eso…- Elizabeth rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

Lo que menos quería era otra discusión con ella.

-Lo digo enserio, no me da confianza, no es quien dice ser, Elizabeth por favor créeme- trate de sonar calmado

-¿Por qué dices eso de el?- tenía ganas de decirlo pero me quede callado -¿Lo ves? No hay una razón -dijo después del tiempo en que me quede callado

Quería explicarle todo, el que me haya tocado la cicatriz, su actitud, su forma de escapar de mi agarre… quería decirle que algo no andaba bien. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Después de unos minutos, aproximadamente media hora me dispuse a averiguar la verdad, costara lo que costara…

-Elizabeth, voy por algunas cosas a la tienda- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta

-No tardes Booker… debo decirte algo…- la escuche aproximarse

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te lo diré al volver… creo que ya entiendo algo…- ella se mantenía con la mirada hacia abajo con sus mejillas tornándose cada vez más rojo

-¿Ah si? ¿Es algo importante? -

-Mucho… tengo que decírtelo… pero ve, te lo diré al volver- parecía que sus mejillas ardían

-Está bien, no tardo- le dije y salí al exterior

Enserio quería saber qué es lo que Elizabeth tenía que decirme, la verdad me quede con la duda, hubiera preferido quedarme en casa escuchar lo que tenía que decir… pero tenía que ir a donde decía la tarjeta, tenía que saber la verdad sobre Reader. En unos minutos llegue al lugar señalado por la tarjeta, se trataba de una construcción en ruinas, estaba casi en las afueras del pueblo, era fácil trepar por las paredes, si lograba entrar por el techo tal vez lograría entrar desapercibido y averiguar lo que tramaba Reader.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo logre subir al techo, dentro todo era distinto, se veía como una bodega o almacén. Camine agazapado por las gruesas vigas del techo sin ser detectado, debajo se encontraba un escritorio y Reader estaba sentado frente a él hablando por teléfono. No alcance a ver si había alguien más con él, pero algunas tablas sobrepuestas en las vigas me impedían ver. Agudice mi oído para escuchar la conversación

-Si señor -decia Reader a una persona desconocida, interrumpiéndose, como si lo estuvieran interrogando- si… si claro… si… no, ya los encontré… el pueblo es pequeño, no nos será difícil… si, el esta con ella, lo confirme yo mismo… tiene la cicatriz en la mano-

Definitivamente esto no iba bien, me gustaría haber traido un arma

-Al parecer el Señor DeWitt sospecha, la chica parece no saber nada, la tengo enganchada…-

Apreté el puño y los dientes

-¿Esta noche? ¿No es algo apresurado señor?... (Suspiro) esta bien señor…. Descuide, será fácil asesinar a DeWitt…

Demonios, sabia que no era de fiar ese muchacho ¿Matarme? Que lo intente…

-A propósito, señor, ¿Me concedería el placer de matar a DeWitt?... eso pensaba señor… otra cosilla, mis chicos y yo estamos ansiosos por divertirnos un poco con la chica -al decir "divertirnos" se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y varios murmullos y risillas se escucharon por la sala, Reader no estaba solo

Mi cuerpo temblaba del enojo, quería descuartizar a Reader con mis propias manos

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?... jajaja sabía que diría que si… no se preocupe, la hare disfrutar cada momento, le dolerá, pero seguro que lo disfruta…-

Definitivamente quería asesinar de la forma más inhumana posible a Reader. Si le ponía un dedo encima, sería su muerte o algo tan similar que el chico no sabría diferenciarlo

-Okey señor, ponemos manos a la obra…- colgó el teléfono y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando del interior un revolver "Cañón de mano" y comprobando sus balas

-¡Muchachos… vamos por ellos… capturen a la chica pero déjenla intacta, su primera vez corre por mi cuenta… DeWitt es mío!- dijo Reader a sus hombres

La sala se vacío y solo quede yo en las vigas del techo, tenía que ir con Elizabeth rápido y enseñarle a Reader que con Booker DeWitt no se juega. Al intentar salir, pise una de las tablas que estaban superpuestas, la tabla parecía ser vieja pues se rompió y desapareció bajo mis pies

-¡Mierda!- grite antes de caer sobre el escritorio, rompiéndolo

Pensé que nadie me había escuchado, pero de una puerta lateral, salió un hombre con un pedazo de papel higiénico pegado a la bota

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- se sorprendió al verme, probablemente se quedó rezagado en el baño o algo

Me reincorpore rápidamente para enfrentarlo, debía ser rápido ¡Elizabeth peligraba! Un puñetazo se impactó contra mi barbilla haciéndome perder el equilibrio, el tipo era corpulento y musculoso. La pelea se prolongaba más de lo que yo hubiera querido, el lanzaba poderosos golpes y yo los esquivaba devolviendo algunos. En un descuido mío, el logro atraparme y me bloqueo, me puso con la cara contra la pared, inmovilizándome

-¿A dónde ibas? Ibas por ella eh, demasiado tarde… no puedes hacer nada ya… todos nos divertiremos con ella jejej- me dijo el tipo al oído

Sus palabras solo lograron incrementar mi enojo, con fuerza sobrehumana me quite su bloqueo y sujete su brazo, lo torcí, no sé de donde saque la fuerza para hacerlo ceder… disloque su codo en una posición extraña. El sujeto rezagado que al principio iba ganando acabo gritando de dolor en el suelo. Sujeté su cabeza y la torcí hacia atrás… listo, su cuello estaba roto y la pelea había finalizado…

-¡ELIZABETH!- grite mientras corría de regreso a la casa

El solo hecho de imaginarme a Reader forzando a Elizabeth a acostarse con él y obligándola a hacer el… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, pero ese solo hecho me ponía furioso. Al llegar a casa, note que toda una multitud se había reunido frente a la casa, vecinos, amigos… ¿Qué habría pasado?

Me abrí paso a través de la multitud intentando llegar a casa, la puerta estaba abierta a la fuerza, al entrar había una carta tirada en el suelo, eso no estaba allí antes, la guarde en mi bolsillo para leerla después… recorrí toda la casa de extremo a extremo tratando de encontrar a Elizabeth, en el escritorio de su habitación también se encontraba un papel a medio escribir, lo tome por alguna razón y lo guarde también.

Ni rastro de Elizabeth por la casa, volví a salir al exterior

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor DeWitt?- me pregunto una señora acercándose a mi

La ignore y pregunte

-¡¿Dónde está Elizabeth?!-

-Ellos se la llevaron Señor- se escuchó una voz de entre la muchedumbre

-¡Maldita sea!- grite ante la desesperación

Volví a entrar en la casa, la mayoría de los muebles y estantes estaban saqueados y destruidos, excepto el suelo bajo la alfombra de la biblioteca, allí, yo había aflojado unas tablas y cavado un agujero, allí guardé algunas cosas que pensé me harían falta después. Salí al exterior nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de todos: estaban viendo una versión nunca vista de Booker DeWitt, vestido con un pantalón y zapatos negros, mi característica camisa negra y mi chaleco azul con mis sobaqueras encima con una pistola en ellas, un gancho aéreo en la mano izquierda y una carabina en la derecha, y una mirada de furia y de venganza.

Un ruido se escuchó en el cielo y apareció una patrulla voladora en el cielo

- _DeWitt, no debiste retarme, ven a por tu "pequeña" ¿O es que también llegaras tarde para ver como la hago disfrutar_? - se escuchaba el megáfono de la patrulla

-Reader- dije al reconocer la voz en el megáfono -¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te matare Reader! -

La patrulla voladora se alejó con rumbo al cielo, pase entre la multitud, todos hablaban y se apartaban del camino del armado y enojado Booker… en la costa había un viejo bote, deje todas mis cosas dentro y lo empuje al mar hasta que se mantuvo a flote. Luego me subí en el y comencé a remar siguiendo a la patrulla voladora.

Las patrullas voladoras solo existían en una parte, y esa parte es a donde yo remaba ahora, de algún modo sabia a donde debía ir… me asustaba pensar en el lugar a donde debía ir para salvar a Elizabeth… un lugar que volaba en el cielo sobre la tierra y el mar… supongo que Elizabeth tenia razón…

Siempre hay un hombre, siempre hay una ciudad… todo empieza con un faro…

* * *

 **No soy muy bueno con los nombres, asi que invente el de Reader para que rivalizara con el de Booker (espero). Las cosas se estan poniendo tensas para Booker y para Elizabeth, a partir de aqui comienza la accion y las sorpresas.**

 **La explicacion de Booker a cerca de lo que dice de "eso pasa cuando no le dices a alguien tus sentimientos y se termina enamorando de otra persona" no se lo tomen a mal pero es algo que me paso hace unas semanas y pues... ¡pum! lo escribi.**

 **No los aburro mas con estas lineas pero les digo que porfa dejen sus reviews y me digan que les esta pareciendo esta historia, que aspectos puedo cambiar, la forma de escribir y eso... pero dejen su review :)**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo, salu2 !**


	8. De mal

**Algo corto este capitulo, pero los que vienen lo superaran por mucho, hasta ahora el 7 es el mas largo, pero se aproximan cosas mas grandes, tanto en la historia como en la extensión.** **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

DE MAL…

Algo estaba claro: Reader no volvería a ver la luz del día. Se había atrevido a secuestrar a Elizabeth y a retarme… desde un inicio supe que algo estaba mal con él, además él había hablado por teléfono con alguien desconocido, alguien a quien le llamaba "el jefe" … o sea que él estaba a las órdenes de alguien más ¿Pero quién era "el jefe"? ¿Para qué querían a Elizabeth? Reader le pidió permiso para matarme, pues yo me pido permiso a mí mismo para matarlo a él y a quien quiera que fuera su jefe.

Comenzaba a caer una ligera llovizna y a mí ya me dolían los brazos del esfuerzo de remar, las olas parecían estar en mi contra y movían el bote en direcciones a las que yo no quería. Después de un gran esfuerzo logré tocar el pequeño puerto del faro, todo estaba exactamente igual a como estaba la primera vez que estuve allí: las mismas rocas, las mismas redes que adornaban las paredes del puerto… todo.

Subí las escaleras mojadas que daban a la puerta principal del faro, esta vez no me iba a detener a llamar a la puerta para ver si alguien abría… esta vez le di una enérgica patada y la puerta cedió ante la fuerza del golpe, escuché como algo caía en el piso de arriba posiblemente un vaso rompiéndose. Entonces recordé que la vez pasada había un hombre sentado en una silla con una bolsa en la cabeza y un tiro en ella, pero en esta nueva dimensión ese hombre debería estar vivo. Escuché el sonido de pasos apresurados en el piso de arriba, subí las escaleras rápidamente y efectivamente el sujeto muerto de la vez pasada estaba con vida, se apresuraba tomar un teléfono que estaba en un escritorio, obviamente no lo iba a dejar llegar.

Llegue hasta el, lo sujete de la cintura y lo derribe, tenía tanta ira que comencé a golpearlo, aunque estuviera en el suelo indefenso, no era nada justo, pero eso no me importaba ahora, lo sujete del cuello de su camisa ensangrentada y lo arrastre conmigo hasta la parte superior del faro, lo solté bruscamente frente a la puerta con las campanillas haciendo que se golpeara con el suelo metálico

-Activa el cohete- le dije mientras desenfundaba mi pistola

-¿Qué?- me preguntó el apretando su nariz para detener su sangrado

Podía haber activado el cohete yo mismo, pero ¿Y si la combinación no era la misma?

-No te hagas el tonto ¡Activa el cohete ahora! A la una - le exigí mientras quitaba el seguro de mi arma

-¡Espera por favor!- se asustó

-¡A las dos!- le grite y apunte el cañón hacia su rostro, sus lágrimas se combinaban con la llovizna y la sangre de su rostro

-Espera por favor, por favor, por favor ¡No lo hagas! - decía sollozando

-A las tres ¡Se acabó el tiempo! - le grite desesperado, la paciencia también se me había agotado

Mi brazo se tensó listo para disparar, pero algo me impidió hacerlo, escuche un ruido en el cielo, un ruido como de motores y luego se escuchó la estática de un megáfono seguida de una voz

- _DeWitt jeje, enserio pensaste que te pondría las cosas fáciles… que estúpido eres ¿En serio quieres detenerme? -_ la voz de Reader sonaba por el megáfono de una patrulla cañonera voladora

-Reader- susurre para volverme a ver a la embarcación que se mantenía cerca levitando gracias a unos propulsores que lanzaban fuego

Mi dedo tiro del gatillo, la pistola se tiro hacia atrás y el sonido de un disparo resonó, el cuidador del faro callo de lado con un agujero entre las cejas. Entonces escuche la risa de Reader por el megáfono y el cañonero gano altura, entonces vi el afuste lanzamisiles integrado en la parte de abajo de la embarcación voladora

-Mierda- susurre al ver el armamento

Entonces se dispararon los misiles, pero no hacia mí, sino hacia la parte de abajo del faro entrando por las ventanas y detonando dentro provocando que las paredes reventaran y sus escombros fueran lanzados hacia el mar, un escombro callo sobre mi bote y lo hundió. Los misiles se concentraron en la parte media del faro, entonces toda la estructura comenzó a tambalearse. Pero no fue mi fin, guarde mi pistola y empuñe mi gancho aéreo, dirigí sus garfios a los ganchos que estaban en un pequeño mástil en la cubierta del cañonero, e hice lo mismo que cuando me dirigía al "Mano del profeta" con Elizabeth viajando en un trasto similar: me sujete de los ganchos de los cañoneros para llegar a ellos y acabar con su tripulación. Me solté del gancho cayendo en cubierta y me volví para mirar el faro derrumbarse envuelto en llamas, las paredes crujieron y cayeron, finalmente cayo el foco de la cima causando una explosión tremenda producto del combustible del cohete al hacer contacto con el fuego, escombros y otras cosas salieron disparadas hechas añicos.

Al parecer Reader no era nada tonto y además debía ser alguien importante, alguna clase de estratega, hasta ahora las únicas equivocaciones que el había cometido eran

1\. Conocer, tratar de enamorar y secuestrar a Elizabeth

2\. Retarme

3\. Intentar matarme

4\. Dejar un cañonero sin tripulación en mi poder

5\. _Existir_

El cañonero no tenía tripulación, era pilotado por un autómata y la voz de Reader era un voxafono conectado al megáfono del cañonero, la embarcación voladora inició su ruta de vuelta a su punto de partida conmigo a bordo, armado y enojado. En el eterno trayecto rumbo al punto de partida del cañonero solo me dediqué a pensar en las mil y un cosas que Reader le podía hacer a Elizabeth, pero también en las mil y un que yo le podía hacer a él si la tocaba, yo iba dispuesto a Rescatar a Elizabeth y acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino, en WoundedKnee hice una verdadera masacre, una masacre que estaba dispuesto a repetir por ella.

El cañonero finalmente estaba llegando a un dirigible que se perdía entre las nubes, pensé en abrir fuego contra el gigantesco vehículo, pero ¿Y si Elizabeth estaba allí? El cañonero atracó al estribor del dirigible, no era tan pequeño como el "Primera Dama" ni tan grande como el "Mano del Profeta". Bajé del cañonero y al otro costado del dirigible vi a varias personas con batas blancas que empujaban una silla de ruedas con una persona sentada en ella

-¡Elizabeth!- grité al reconocer a la persona en la silla, ella estaba atada de pies y manos a la silla y llevaba una diadema con luces la cabeza

-¡Booker!- ella reconoció mi voz, levanto la vista pero no me vio pues yo estaba detrás del grupo de personas tras ella

Fue entonces cuando vi otro dirigible a la par del nuestro, entre los dos había una rampa que los conectaba, el personal de bata blanca cruzo rápidamente al otro dirigible llevándose a Elizabeth con ellos, ella solo seguía gritando mi nombre desesperadamente. Corrí al otro extremo del dirigible con la esperanza de alcanzar a esas personas y llevarme a Elizabeth, pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron de los míos por detrás y me tiraron al suelo. Desde esa posición reconocí las siluetas de dos soldados blindados Founders, justo lo que faltaba… estando tan cerca…

Sin darme tiempo de reincorporarme comenzaron a golpearme y a patearme las costillas… ¿Enserio? Reader era ingenioso, destruir el faro… si fallaba sabía que yo abordaría el dirigible… entonces haría el transbordo de Elizabeth a otro dirigible y me dejaría con dos soldados para hacerme perder tiempo… niño listo…

-Morirás aquí- dijo uno mientras ponía su bota en mi pecho

-¿Lo tiramos por la borda?- le pregunto el otro al primero

No se de donde saque la fuerza, pero sujete la bota del soldado y la torcí hasta un punto doloroso, aplicando la fuerza correcta logre derribarlo sobre su compañero, mientras uno se recuperaba del dolor de su pierna, el otro se reincorporaba y yo aproveche para golpearlo en el estómago para después darle una patada y tirarlo del dirigible, sabía que caería en el mar, pero sus pesadas ropas y lo que llevaba encima se encargarían de hundirlo. Al otro solo le dispare en la barbilla, por debajo de su casco.

Entonces escuche un sonido familiar, como un bramido metálico gigante, el característico sonido de un dirigible de Columbia, a lo lejos se veía el dirigible que se había llevado a Elizabeth, pero ahora venía de regreso y con un gigantesco lanzamisiles adherido a la parte de abajo dispuesto a abrir fuego

-…Otra vez no…- dije aburridamente al ver el dirigible aproximándose de frente

Se vieron varios destellos en el lanzamisiles y en poco tiempo explosiones ensordecedoras envolvían todo el dirigible, más exactamente el globo de gas que tenía encima y que le permitía flotar, en pocos segundos todo el dirigible estuvo envuelto en llamas y comenzaba a irse a pique

-¡El cañonero!- grité para mí mismo recordando la pequeña embarcación voladora que me había traído

Corrí de nuevo a estribor donde estaba atracado el cañonero, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía, estaba muy fuera de forma o los golpes me dolían mucho, incapacitándome, el cañonero estaba a solo metros de mí. Entonces escuche un sonido estridente y todo el dirigible comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, provocando que yo cayera al suelo, por fortuna no caí en alguno de los fuegos que ardían alrededor mío, luego, el dirigible (o lo que quedaba de el) se fue violentamente de lado, provocando que yo me resbalara deslizándome por todo el suelo del dirigible de un lado a otro. De repente mi espalda toca el techo de la nave: el dirigible estaba cayendo dando vueltas. En una de esas vueltas, misteriosamente salgo disparado por una ventana sin razón alguna, simplemente siento el aire frio del exterior y no el cálido interior en llamas del dirigible.

Salí volando dando vueltas, gracias a la fuerza centrífuga. No podía ver casi nada, todo daba vueltas, entonces siento algo duro que se rompe cuando yo me impacto en el, enseguida me golpeo con otra cosa dura, pero esta vez no se rompe, si no que se mantiene duro. Solo sentí eso. Nada más, de pronto, todo se oscurece.

* * *

 **El cañonero es como los del juego, las pequeñas naves que usan los policías durante las primeras misiones en Columbia. El dirigible me lo imagino como el que debemos derribar en el juego, en Finkton durante la revolucion de los Vox. Los lanzamisiles pues son como los que llevan los dirigibles y los cañoneros de los Vox que combates al final del juego con ayuda de Songbird.**

 **otra cosa, describi pequeñamente a Reader el capitulo pasado, pero su apariencia completa la dejo a su criterio.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Salu2 !**


	9. En peor

**Noveno capitulo de esta historia, las cosas ya se van desarrollando... disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **…EN PEOR**

Abrí los ojos, la noche ya había pasado y entraba luz por una ventana rota, alrededor mío habían muchos pedazos de cristales rotos. Ahora comprendía todo, hace poco los Lutece dijeron que las dimensiones eran como hojas de papel: todas eran iguales, pero en cada una de ellas se escribían cosas diferentes, pero algunas de esas cosas se traspapelaban de hoja a hoja. Este era el traspapelamiento de esta dimensión, Columbia volvía a existir ¿Cómo? Aun no lo sabía, ahora todo encajaba… los dirigibles, los cañoneros, los soldados Founder… todo estaba conectado a esto, todo había regresado.

Me reincorpore tratando de no hacerme daño con los cristales rotos ¿Dónde estaba? Al parecer yo había entrado por una ventana a una tienda de ropa, era domingo y al parecer la tienda no abría ese día, lo que ya era algo pues necesitaba cambiar mi ropa ensangrentada y rota. Trate de escoger ropa idéntica a la que llevaba puesta, no fue difícil, en poco tiempo estaba listo y parecía renovado, lo único que cambio en mi vestimenta fue que las sobaqueras las puse sobre mi camisa, debajo del chaleco procurando que no se viera ni mi pistola ni mi gancho aéreo, la carabina la había perdido durante la pelea en el dirigible.

Salí al exterior evitando ser visto, pero las calles estaban desiertas, las campanas repicaban y los fuegos artificiales detonaban en el cielo en colores rojo, blanco y azul. Camine un rato por las calles desiertas y apacibles, era extraño no verlas repletas de cadáveres, escombros y carteles de los Vox, pero entonces hubo algo que llamo mi atención: un cartel pegado a una pared con un dibujo y una inscripción en el

-¿Qué carajo?- dije al ver el cartel

En el cartel estaba el dibujo de una mano diabólica con tres letras en ella: " _ **AID**_ " y debajo de ella decía "Reconocerás al Falso Pastor por su marca". El cartel era el mismo que en la Columbia anterior, pero las letras en la mano eran lo único que cambio, la letra "I" era la cicatriz del cuchillo que había entrado entre la "A" y la "D". ¿Falso Pastor? ¿De nuevo? Pero ¿Falso Pastor de quién?

Seguí caminando y entonces finalmente encontré a los ciudadanos. Estaban amontonados alrededor de un escenario alto en el cual había una persona hablando por un micrófono, la persona era algo así como un presentador y me intereso lo que estaba diciendo por lo cual me acerque a escuchar. Detrás del presentador se hallaban los restos de un dirigible, el dirigible que las fuerzas de Reader habían derribado

-" _Así es hermanos y hermanas"-_ Decía el presentador sobre el escenario _-"El Falso Pastor arribó ayer por la noche a Columbia"-_

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar cosas entre si

- _"Sin embargo, las valientes fuerzas de nuestros soldados Founders dirigidos por el joven Reader, Capitán de la Guardia, derribaron el dirigible con el que el Falso Pastor planeaba aterrorizar a nuestra bella ciudad"-_

Todos aplaudieron y algunos más silbaron, al parecer Reader si era un estratega importante, un Capitán de la Guardia. Pero experiencia cuenta más que rango, y yo tenía mucho más que experiencia

-" _Pero también, las fuerzas del Capitán Reader lograron capturar a la acompañante del Falso Pastor. Una joven que se hace llamar Elizabeth y que ahora mismo está siendo interrogada para luego ser juzgada por el Profeta, y el dictará su sentencia, la cual será ejecutada por el Reader en persona"-_

No lo podía creer ¿Profeta? ¿Reader ejecutaría la sentencia? Nada bueno… no tenía sentido, Comstock ya había muerto, yo mismo me encargue de ello, y Reader ya había mencionado lo que le planeaba hacer a Elizabeth. No lo permitiría

- _¡_ " _El Falso Pastor ha muerto"!-_ gritó el presentador

-¡Eeeehhh! ¡Viva el capitán Reader y el Profeta! - gritaron todos los asistentes al unísono

- _¡Muerte a la Falsa Pastora!-_ gritó refiriéndose a Elizabeth

-¡Muerte!- volvieron a gritar todos en coro

-¡NO!- yo grité sin saber si mi plan funcionaria o no

En el pasado, la sola mención de mi nombre o de mi apodo hacía temblar y estremecer a la ciudad entera ¿Por qué no aprovechar ahora? ¿Por qué esconderme? Quería que todos sintieran miedo, ya no me importaba, solo quería que Reader supiera que yo estaba vivo y rescatar a Elizabeth, de paso tirar algunos dientes y romper unos cuantos huesos.

Levante mi mano derecha a la altura de mi pecho, todos voltearon a ver y se quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron: la marca del Falso Pastor. De modo que ahora me convertiría en una especie de terrorista, no me agradaba la idea, pero si era con tal de salvar a Elizabeth así seria.

-¡Es el, el Falso Pastor!- decían unos

-¿Sigue vivo, cómo?- exclamaban otros

Lleve mi brazo derecho hasta introducirlo por debajo de mi chaleco hasta encontrar la empuñadura de mi pistola y la desenfunde de la sobaquera. Luego extendí mi brazo empuñando firmemente mi arma apuntando al presentador que se encontraba todavía en el escenario frente a los restos humeantes del dirigible. Todos ahogaron un grito y se cubrieron la cabeza o se tiraron pecho a tierra. Se escuchó un estallido y una bala viajó velozmente por el aire en línea recta con punto final en la cabeza del presentador. Su cabeza fue empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, había sido un tiro limpio, la sangre escurrió por su rostro y la parte de atrás salpicó de rojo el escenario, su cuerpo cayó al suelo boca arriba y luego comenzó a crearse un ligero charco de sangre alrededor de su cráneo. Todos gritaron ante lo que acababan de presenciar

-¡Silencio!- ordene mientras daba un tiro al aire

Yo sabía cómo causar terror entre las masas, el trabajar en Pinkerton me lo había enseñado. Escogí a un hombre de mediana edad al azar entre toda la multitud agazapada, lo arrebaté de los brazos de su esposa, quien impedía que yo me lo llevase. Cuando logre separarlo de ella, lo lleve hasta un punto en el que toda la multitud me veía y lo arrodille frente a la multitud, dándome la espalda a mí. Entonces puse el cañón del arma en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, causando que se asustara y que su esposa llorara a gritos, solo los brazos de otras personas cercanas impidieron que se acercara con su marido

-¡Tienen diez segundos para decirme a donde se llevaron a la chica!- ¿Me había convertido en un monstruo… por ella? -¡O comenzare a ejecutarlos uno a uno al azar, sin distinción! ¡Diez! -

Todos comenzaron a murmuran, asustados. Mi rehén solo temblaba y sollozaba de terror, quien no lo haría con un arma cargada apuntándote en la cabeza, empuñada por un ex-agente de Pinkerton. Me sentía realmente mal haciéndolo, pero no podía preguntar por las buenas… no en este punto.

-¡Nueve!-

Mas gritos, sollozos y murmullos de pánico

-¡Ocho! ¡Lo hare, se los advierto! -

La mujer de mi rehén solo lloraba, sujetada por otras mujeres, consolándola.

-¡Siete!... ¡Seis!... ¡Cinco!... ¡Cuatro!... ¡Tres! -

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó la esposa

-¡Dos!- entonces presione más el arma contra su cráneo, haciendo que bajara la cabeza, sus sollozos aumentaban

-Por favor… por favor… por favor no lo hagas…- suplicaba mi rehén, llorando

-…¡Uno!... -Grité a la multitud, y luego dije a mi rehén- Lo siento-

Respire profundamente… todos gritaron…

-¡La Casa del Profeta!- se escuchó entre la multitud, mi mano se relajó y mi vista se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz -¡Allí es a donde la llevaron, a Casa del Profeta! ¡Déjelo ir por favor! -

-¡¿Cómo sé que es verdad?!- pregunte a la voz, no había dado con quien era su dueño

-Porque el Profeta mismo la va a interrogar- se escuchó de nuevo la voz

Levante a mi rehén por el cuello de su camisa, lo lleve de nuevo con su esposa y lo deje caer en el suelo frente a ella, los dos se abrazaron mientras lloraban desconsoladamente. Yo ¿lloraría cuando encontrara a Elizabeth? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Lo lograre?

-¡Alto allí o disparamos!- se escuchó detrás de mi

Me di la vuelta, solo para encontrarme a 5 soldados Founder armados con ametralladoras apuntándome. Rápidamente mi brazo reacciono apuntando y disparando el arma tres veces, las tres balas dieron en el blanco: la cabeza. Corrí apresuradamente a la barandilla de la ciudad, que delimitaba el vacío, del suelo flotante de Columbia. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me sujete de la barandilla mientras pasaba todo mi cuerpo por encima lanzándome al vacío ante el asombro de todos. Por suerte, no me arrojé a lo idiota: ya había visto que un aerocarril pasaba cerca de la barandilla para luego subir sobre la pequeña plaza en donde estaba la muchedumbre. Mi mano empuño mi gancho aéreo que estaba enganchado a mi sobaquera y presione el gatillo haciendo girar sus garfios para que se sujetaran al aerocarril, y así paso, el gancho se adhirió al riel metálico y comenzó a transportarme por él, en un movimiento rápido de mi cuerpo di media vuelta enganchándome al carril adyacente para regresar de nuevo a la pequeña plaza desde la que me había arrojado en donde estaba el escenario y el punto de impacto del dirigible, los dos soldados Founders restantes se habían asomado por la barandilla para verme caer pues no pensaban que yo poseyera un gancho aéreo. Extendí mis piernas mientras viajaba velozmente hacia los expectantes soldados, mis dos pies impactaron fuertemente contra sus barbillas mandándolos al suelo ¿Muertos? Tal vez.

Mi travesía por el aerocarril continuo con rumbo a la "isla" de enfrente, abandonaba una "isla para dirigirme a otra, por lo que la distancia que las separaba eran nubes y vacío de varios kilómetros de altura. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina de estar suspendido en el aire a kilómetros del suelo… era magnifico, increíble… justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de la velocidad y de la increíble vista de Columbia divise unos vagones de carga que viajaban directamente hacia mi por el aerocarril. Aprovechando una curva me desenganche del riel metálico antes de impactarme, la fuerza que traía y al soltarme en una curva provoco que me fuera contra una ventana. Extendí las piernas para romper el cristal y entrar, los soldados Founder que venían persiguiéndome por el aerocarril (No sé desde donde) trataron de evitar los vagones, dado que el aerocarril conectaba dos "islas" de la ciudad donde ellos se encontraban viajando era vacío, no había nada abajo ni a los lados, por lo que no podían entrar por alguna ventana a una casa como yo. Trataron de dar la vuelta, pero era varios y chocaron entre ellos ocasionando que cayeran, otros mas trataron de detener los vagones con las piernas o los pies, pero lo único que consiguieron fue ser arrollados por el vagón, también tirándolos de Columbia.

Mis pies tocaron el cristal de la ventana, rompiéndola. Me introduje en el departamento aterrizando en el suelo, dos gritos hicieron que me reincorporara rápidamente, una mujer y un hombre estaban en la cama tratando de esconder su desnudez entre las sabanas

-Lamento interrumpir… -les dije una vez estuve en dos piernas -Lamento lo de la ventana, pero hacía calor aquí… me voy-

Ambos, ella y el me miraban asustados. Salí por la puerta cerrando tras de mí y me dirigí al ascensor que me llevaría a la planta baja, no tenía ganas de usar las escaleras, guarde mi pistola y mi gancho aéreo en mi sobaquera bajo mi chaleco, en la planta baja estaba una pequeña recepción, todos me miraban extraño, como si fuera un huésped más que se había puesto una borrachera terrible pues mi ropa estaba desarreglada, otra vez.

Por suerte había un espejo en un rincón de la recepción, aproveché para acomodarme el cuello de mi camisa, ajustar mi pañoleta roja, sacudir el polvo de mi pantalón y de mi chaleco, arreglarme el cabello y otras cosas menores, en poco tiempo estuve listo para salir al exterior como una persona decente de nuevo. Supongo que ahora caminaría hasta la Casa del Profeta sin levantar sospechas o hacer matanzas, a no ser que la situación así lo quisiera.

Caminar hasta la Casa del Profeta era algo practico, pues iba a parecer un Columbiano mas y no tendría trabas en mi camino, excepto tal vez la lentitud. Esto era lo que se conoce como "Lento pero seguro".

Por otra parte, estaba la forma "Rápido pero inseguro/peligroso" en la cual me abría paso a tiros y me transportaba por los aerocarriles, quitando cualquier traba del camino. Esto era algo riesgoso, era rápido, pero las fuerzas de los soldados Founder serían más numerosas cada vez, reforzarían sus filas o tratarían de impedir que me reuniese con Elizabeth.

¿Qué opción era la correcta? ¿Qué hacer?

Me decidí por emplear ambas opciones: ir caminando pacíficamente y al encontrar algún obstáculo menor tratar de superarlo sin derramar sangre, pero si la cosa se ponía más tensa o encontraba un obstáculo mayor tendría que ensuciarme las manos… de cualquier forma una cosa era segura: yo la encontraría… fuera como fuera, costase lo que costase, de una forma u otra, sea como sea… pero yo la encontraría. Se hacía tarde, llegue en la noche a Columbia, desperté en una tienda de ropa a la mañana siguiente, tome rehenes y escape de los soldados al mediodía, ahora ya era el atardecer y mi plan de actuar normal estaba resultando pues hasta ahora todos me veían normal, ni siquiera parecían sospechar que yo era su "Falso Pastor".

Tres preguntas bombardeaban mi mente:

-Falso Pastor ¿Falso Pastor de quién? ¿Un nuevo Cordero?

-¿Quién era el Profeta? Hasta ahora no habían mencionado su nombre y Comstock ya no existía

-¿Elizabeth estaba bien?

El Sol ya se estaba ocultando, la noche seria fría dado que Columbia estaba varios miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar. Llegué a la Casa del Profeta, en Emporia ¿Cómo la encontré? Simplemente siguiendo los señalamientos y los mapas, preguntar se hubiera visto algo sospechoso. Al parecer había un enorme portón dorado para acceder a la plaza frente a la casa, el único problema era que estaba vigilada por soldados Founder blindados y bien armados. Todos los que querían acceder a presenciar el juicio del "Profeta" en contra de Elizabeth debían someterse a una revisión de seguridad en el enorme portón. Los soldados buscaban armas y revisaban las manos en busca de la marca del Falso Pastor, no había aerocarriles que condujeran a la casa, lo que ya era una desventaja. Me había colado entre la multitud tratando de eludir la seguridad, pero vi que los soldados no pasaban por alto a nadie, todos eran examinados exhaustivamente.

Di media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado y buscar otro modo de entrar, pero a veces las cosas no resultan

-¿A dónde vas hijo? El juicio es hacia allá- me dijo un soldado que me había visto dar media vuelta -Déjame ver tu mano-

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y un sentimiento de fracaso al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Acaso no me oíste? Déjame ver tu mano- insistió

Cerré el puño y me volví a encarar al soldado

-Obsérvala muy de cerca- le dije para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo al suelo

-¡Arresten a ese hijo de puta!- gritó desde el suelo señalándome con su índice derecho y masajeándose la barbilla con la mano izquierda para disminuir el dolor, tal vez no le di tan fuerte…

Desenfunde mi pistola y unos reflectores me iluminaron, cegándome, varios soldados Founder se dirigían hacia mi desde atrás, afortunadamente le di la espalda a los reflectores para proteger mi visión, gracias a eso pude ver a los Founder que se acercaban. Yo solo les disparaba, me hubiera encantado tener algo de sales para mis vigorizadores, las balas salían de mi pistola tirando el arma ligeramente hacia atrás, algunas daban en el blanco y otras se perdían en la noche, era difícil apuntar y esquivar balas… esta vez no estaba Elizabeth para ayudarme abriendo desgarros dándome autómatas, patriotas motorizados o armas mas poderosas.

Entonces recordé al soldado al que había golpeado, el aun seguía detrás mio, lo había olvidado por completo… quise volverme para rematarlo, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa… sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca, el soldado me había golpeado con su pistola, por alguna razón no me había disparado. El golpe fue mas fuerte de lo que yo hubiera querido, todo se puso negro, los oídos me zumbaron, la cabeza me daba vueltas… y entonces perdi el control de mi cuerpo y me desplome perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Las cosas se ponen mas desesperantes para Booker, ¿Derramara mas sangre en el prox. capitulo? ¿Que sera de el ahora que lo tienen los soldados Founder? Cosas grandes vienen en el Capitulo 10... no se lo pierdan**

 **PROXIMAMENTE SOLO EN FANFICTION**

 **Hasta el prox. cap. entonces, que esten bien, no olviden dejar su review de que tal les esta pareciendo la historia**

 **Salu2 a tod s !**


	10. Pinkerton puro y duro (parte 1)

**¡Hola! tarde un poco en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero aquí esta por fin, solo es la primera parte, básicamente es lo que esta pulido del capitulo completo, la otra parte aun tiene fallas y errores y falta pulirla, pero para no dejarlos sin actualización... pues subí la primera parte**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **PINKERTON PURO Y DURO**

 **(PARTE 1)**

La noche ya había pasado, desperté al sentir la luz del día tocarme la cara y eso era algo malo, significaba que el juicio de Elizabeth ya había pasado y yo no lo había impedido, de nuevo todo se había arruinado… de nuevo volví a llegar tarde. Nunca debí descuidar mi espalda ¿En que estaba pensando?

Estaba en un cañonero volador, atado de las manos con unas sogas, acostado en medio rodeado por soldados Founders armados con ametralladoras y escopetas, vestidos con sus característicos uniformes azules

-¿A dónde me llevan?- pregunte al recobrar el conocimiento

-¡Miren! Parece que el terrorista ha despertado- dijo un soldado cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una careta con dos agujeros para los ojos

El resto de los soldados me miraron haciendo caso a su compañero

-¡Vaya, por fin!- dijo otro

-¡¿A dónde mierda me llevan?!- pregunte de nuevo, desesperándome

Todos se miraron unos a otros, hasta que al fin uno me levantó sujetándome del cuello de mi camisa reincorporándome en dos pies

-Te llevamos a Finkton, Falso Pastor. Allí aprenderás buenos modales, trabajaras como el animal que eres… en señor Fink se encargara de ti jeje-

-Tu trabajo será mucho peor que el de todos los que trabajan aquí-

-¿Si? Bueno, a ellos no los asesinare…- respondí serenamente

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quién si? - me pregunto un tercero

-A ustedes…- le respondí

-Hhmm, ya veremos Falso Pastor- me respondió el primero con una media sonrisa

Una bolsa de tela oscura cayó sobre mi cabeza haciendo que todo se viera oscuro, ahora no veía absolutamente nada, solo me valía de mi oído, tacto y olfato. Traté de mantener el equilibrio pues solo estaba parado en dos piernas y mis manos estaban atadas en mi espalda y el cañonero se tambaleaba mucho. En poco tiempo empecé a escuchar sonidos de máquinas, ordenes furiosas, cantos de trabajadores, el aire apestaba a grasa, aceite, humo y otras emanaciones, señal más que obvia de que ya habíamos arribado a Finkton. El cañonero se sacudió un poco al atracar en el muelle haciéndome perder levemente el equilibrio, algunos soldados me sujetaron de los hombros y me empujaron para que avanzara, no podía ver en donde estaba, tener una bolsa en la cabeza no se siente nada bien.

Caminaba lentamente asegurándome de no tropezar con algún objeto en mi camino, lo que hacía que algunas veces fuera más lento y como resultado los soldados me volvían a empujar, insultándome y golpeándome para que caminase. Seguían sujetándome fuertemente por los hombros, frente a mi escuché golpeteos en una puerta, seguidos por una conversación

-Oficina del señor Fink ¿Qué se le ofrece? - se escuchaba una voz femenina distante, supuse que la persona estaría del otro lado de la puerta

-Traemos al Falso Pastor- esta vez se escuchó una voz masculina cercana, posiblemente del soldado que llamaba a la puerta

-Adelante- volvió a hablar la voz femenina

Después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-Camina…- me ordenaron los soldados detrás de mí, los obedecí

Me gustaría poder ver por lo menos el lugar al que están a punto de meterme a la fuerza, una vez dentro (supongo que ya estábamos dentro) los soldados comenzaron a forcejear conmigo, como si quisieran que me posicionase en un lugar específico de la habitación. Dejaron de forcejear y me quitaron bruscamente la bolsa de la cabeza, la luz hizo que cerrara mis ojos acostumbrados ya a la ausencia de luz dentro de la bolsa de tela negra, baje la mirada y cerré mis ojos pues tenía mis manos atadas

-¿A sí que tú eres ese Falso Pastor que ha estado causando terror por las calles de Columbia eh?- pregunto una voz frente a mí, una voz conocida

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz cegadora del día y levanté la mirada abriendo los ojos

-¿Fink?- dije al reconocer la voz y ver a la persona que había hablado

Fink se veía como siempre: vestido con un elegante traje, un sombrero de copa alta en la cabeza usado por la burguesía de Columbia y un gran bigote le adornaba el rostro. Junto a el se encontraban algunos guardias y su asistente, el Señor Flambeau se encontraba a su derecha

-Vaya que me conoces hijo- Fink parecía sorprendido – Pero ¿Cómo si nunca nos hemos visto? -

-Oh, claro que te conozco muy bien, y si… si nos hemos visto- respondí calmadamente, tenía que mostrarme serio, no expresar debilidad o miedo

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – dijo detrás de su escritorio

-Si te lo digo no me creerás- le dije refiriéndome al otro Jeremiah Fink de la otra Columbia

-Pfff… no estoy para jueguitos… sin embargo yo si te conozco-

Arquee una ceja

-Enserio…- dije en tono aburrido, y el comenzó a hojear unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio

-Booker DeWitt… Batalla de WoundedKnee… Séptimo de Caballería… -Fink pronunciaba algunas palabras en alto, las cortaba, callaba y luego volvía a hablar -…¡Pinkerton!... investigador privado…-

Esto me daba mala espina ¿Cómo era posible que Fink poseyera tal información?

-¡Vaya vaya DeWitt! -continuó Fink -¡Pinkerton! Sin duda me sorprendes, un viejo Pinkerton me será muy útil aquí en la fábrica y en el pueblecito de Finkton, tal vez logres apaciguar a esos revoltosos que vagan por ShantyTown…-

-No me interesa ese trabajo, Fink- le dije y su expresión divertida cambió a una seria

-¡Serias jefe de seguridad de Fink…!-

-¡No me interesa!-

-¡Como quieras DeWitt! Sabes… aquí hay leones, vacas y por ultimo hienas -dijo refiriéndose a su forma de clasificar a las personas: los leones eran los lideres, refiriéndose a él y su círculo; las vacas o el ganado eran sus empleados; y las hienas eran los "revoltosos" y agitadores que se oponían a él y su sistema - ¡Yo te estaba dando la oportunidad de ser un león y estar con otros leones…! ¡Pero si quieres ser ganado, serás ganado, DeWitt-

-No… me… importa- le dije sin expresión en el rostro, y eso lo molestó mas

-Sabes DeWitt… escuche que vivías con alguien… una linda jovencita llamada Elizabeth ¿No es asi? Bueno, me encargare de que nunca la vuelvas a ver, porque nunca saldrás de aquí ¡Eso te lo juro! -

Esas palabras, la sola mención de Elizabeth me hizo sentir vivo, ella era la botella de sales para que mi vida funcionara ¿Otra vez pensando cosas extrañas, diciendo palabras "cursis"? ¿Qué me pasa? Fink volvió a hablar

-¡Saquen a este infeliz hijo de perra de mi vista! Desátenle las manos, si no, no va a poder trabajar ¡Pónganlo a hacer todos los trabajos de todos los trabajadores! y que haga cada uno en menos de diez minutos y si se pasa del tiempo o lo hace mal, o se resiste o niega… ¡Desháganle la espalda a latigazos! -

Fink estaba hirviendo de coraje, mis respuestas y mi cara sin expresiones lo habían vuelto loco. El estaba acostumbrado a que le suplicaran por su vida y se le arrodillaran implorando compasión, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se había topado con Booker DeWitt. Y yo ya tenía un plan, todo era cuestión de averiguar si daría resultado o no. Un soldado desenfundó un cuchillo y cortó las sogas de mis manos. Fink siguió hojeando los papeles con información mía.

-Vamos, camina- me ordeno el soldado mientras apuntaba a mi cabeza con una pistola

Comencé a caminar con dirección a la única puerta de la habitación, dos soldados más se encargaron de abrirla y la cerraron una vez estuvimos fuera. Caminamos unos minutos por las calles empolvadas de Finkton, el soldado me ordenaba hacia donde ir y yo lo seguía, esperaba que la primera fase de mi plan resultara… llegamos hasta un lugar apartado en donde había unas tuberías rotas y malolientes

-Allí está tu primer trabajo "león" ¡Repara esas mierdas! -dijo "león" con un tono burlón

Comencé a mover de un lado a otro los pedazos de tuberías, destrozadas sin alguna razón aparente, algunas eran muy gruesas y otras eran muy delgadas, fácilmente confundibles con varillas. Seguí haciendo mi trabajo, pero siempre atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso del soldado que indicara que estaba a punto de dispararme, en realidad ni yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había hecho esto, así que se me dificultaba la tarea, algunas tuberías estaban demasiado enmohecidas o tenían restos de materia fecal y quien sabe que más, eran las tuberías rotas de los sanitarios de Finkton o al menos de las oficinas de Fink y los suyos. El soldado seguía apuntándome, debía deshacerme de algún modo de él, debía pensar en algo lo más rápido posible. No podía abalanzarme sobre el gritando como un desquiciado, debía ser mas… estratégico.

Buscando en los alrededores encontré algunas herramientas, y entre ellas, una llave inglesa…

Me quede parado dándole la espalda al soldado. Sosteniendo la llave en mi mano izquierda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a trabajar- se escuchaba la voz del soldado detrás mío

Escuche sus pasos acercándose, la sombra del soldado Founder en el suelo me decía que estaba apuntándome a la cabeza

-…- no le respondí, solo respire largamente y exhale por la boca, preparándome para lo que vendría. Uno de los dos acabaría muerto

-¡Dije que trabajes Falso Pastor!-

Me volví rápidamente, aun corriendo el riesgo de que me disparara, me arriesgué a golpear su mano con la llave inglesa. La pistola cayo el suelo y el soldado se agarró la mano, supongo que se la rompí, seguí dándole golpes certeros en la cara con la llave hasta que logré hacerlo caer. Su rostro era irreconocible ahora, no quedaba nada que no estuviera lleno de sangre y pedazos de carne. De la llave inglesa goteaba sangre. Eso había sido fácil, solo golpear su mano para desarmarlo y luego golpearlo en el rostro hasta matarlo.

Busque la pistola en el suelo y al hallarla me apodere de ella

-¿Acaso nadie lo vigila, Falso Pastor?- dijo una voz serena detrás de mí- ¡Pero que!- la voz se sobresalto

Me volví para ver a quien pertenecía la voz, me encontré con un asustado hombre… el Señor Flambeau, quien había llegado a la zona y me había visto sin nadie vigilándome, pero al acercarse vio el cadáver del soldado y eso había hecho que se sobresaltara. Flambeau salió corriendo y gritando. Levante mi brazo derecho armado con la pistola y apunte hacia el asustado asistente de Fink. Apreté el gatillo… solo se escuchó un clickeo, pero ningún disparo… el arma tenía el seguro puesto…

No podía dejar que Flambeau escapara, en un intento desesperado, arroje la llave inglesa tan fuerte como pude. La herramienta que me había salvado la vida volaba ahora por los aires dando vueltas dejando a su paso un chorro de sangre en espiral que caía al suelo. Vi la llave dar vueltas y más vueltas, despidiendo sangre, hasta que se impactó contra la cabeza de Flambeau. Tal vez más por suerte que por puntería la llave dio en el blanco, la cabeza del hombre se abrió, y la sangre comenzó a brotar desde su interior, la llave quedo incrustada en su cráneo. Su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó en el polvo de las calles de Finkton y un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a crearse alrededor de su cabeza

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- alguien grito desde una esquina

Dos policías de Finkton que patrullaban la zona habían escuchado los gritos del fallecido Señor Flambeau, entonces me vieron con la pistola en la mano

-¡Esta armado, vamos!- desenfundaron sus armas y corrieron hacia mi

Quité el seguro del arma esta vez y apunté. Sonó un potente disparo y uno de los policías cayó muerto con la cabeza destrozada, el segundo siguió corriendo hacia mí, sonó otro disparo y también cayó muerto con la cabeza destrozada. Pero mi pistola seguía con todas las balas en el cargador, no había disparado… yo no los maté. Las sirenas de alarma comenzaron a sonar, varios policías y soldados me rodearían en cuestión de segundos, pero entonces alguien bajó de uno de los tejados cercanos, tenía el rostro envuelto en harapos rojos y solo se le veían los ojos, aquella persona veía armada con un rifle de francotirador. Con la mano me indicó que le siguiera, lo hice.

Me llevo hasta un callejón estrecho sin salida

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte sin obtener respuesta

Al final del callejón había una alcantarilla, el extraño levantó la tapa y me señalo el interior del pozo oscuro que se había abierto. No tuve más remedio que obedecerle e introducirme en el agujero, el sujeto que me había salvado se metió después de mi cerrando la alcantarilla tras de sí. Me guio por los túneles cilíndricos que conformaban las alcantarillas, hasta que llegamos a una parte en donde había un hueco en la pared del túnel, me indicó con la cabeza que pasara, me introduje gateando en el hueco, encontrándome en un pequeño túnel que también recorrí gateando hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación de un metro por un metro en donde ya podía ponerme de pie tranquilamente. El extraño sujeto salió a gatas de pequeño túnel y se reincorporo a mi lado, el techo de la habitación en donde estábamos era de madera, entonces el empezó a quitarlas y a hacerlas a aun lado. Luz de día, al parecer habíamos salido a otra parte. Hábilmente, el trepó por las paredes de la pequeña habitación para llegar arriba, luego, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir también. Una vez estuvimos los dos arriba, comenzó a poner las tablas en su lugar, bloqueando de nuevo la entrada.

El lugar en donde estábamos era una habitación más grande, el techo estaba sostenido por columnas de madera, las ventanas eran grandes agujeros en la pared, había algunos muebles viejos, algunos utensilios y un colchón que simulaba una cama

-Yo construí esto mientras escapaba de los perros falderos de Fink y del Profeta- dijo el extraño al terminar de poner las tablas en el suelo

Su voz me era tan familiar…

-Me oculté en las alcantarillas y encontré este lugar -Continuó -le hice algunos arreglos, hice grandes agujeros en la pared para que fueran ventanas, descuida, estamos en el subsuelo de Finkton, bajo el suelo bajo nosotros no hay nada más que miles de metros de caída libre…-

Su voz era femenina…

-¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntar, esta vez más serio, como exigiendo algo

-¿Ni siquiera das las gracias a tu rescatadora?- dijo serenamente, no respondió a mi pregunta y comenzó a quitarse los harapos rojos que envolvían su cabeza

Su voz era tan familiar… pero no lograba… recordar…

Entonces terminó de quitar los harapos… y allí estaba… ella…

Pregunte:

-¿Daisy?-

* * *

 **LOL...**

 **La llave inglesa que Booker utiliza para romper algunos craneos es como la del primer BioShock, la puse como una especie de... referencia. El señor Flambeau aparece en el juego, el es quien te da el cañon de mano (azotadora). El escondite subterraneo de Daisy esta ubicado bajo las calles de Finkton, mas exactamente en una esquina de la "isla" voladora, recordemos que las islas voladoras de Columbia tienen una especie de base en donde van atados los globos (se ven en el juego).**

 **bueno eso a sido todo por esta ocasion... lamento que sea poco pero los ultimos dias de escuela son los mas pesados para mi. La buena noticia es que ya acabé mi semestre y obviamente ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que actualizare mas seguido... hasta la proxima.**


	11. Pinkerton puro y duro (parte 2)

**Aqui esta ya la segunda parte de PINKERTON PURO Y DURO, se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero he andado de fiesta en fiesta y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre**

 **ATENCION: VIOLENCIA**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **PINKERTON PURO Y DURO**

 **(PARTE 2)**

¿Acaso mi vista me traicionaba o algo similar? Tenía ante mí a Daisy Fitzroy en persona…

¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco (otra vez)? Primero Reader, luego Columbia, el Profeta misterioso, Fink, y ahora Fitzroy

-¿Eres tu?- le pregunté

Ella se veía confundida, tal vez por el hecho de que yo sabía su nombre. Pero se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente

-La misma… ¿Tu eres el tal Falso Pastor? - me respondió mientras recargaba su rifle de francotirador en una pared

-Supongo… llevan diciéndome así todo el tiempo que he estado aquí-

-Vaya, y pensar que tú eres el responsable de que toda la ciudad esté aterrorizada… te imaginaba distinto-

No le respondí, Daisy se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano derecha, deteniéndose a examinar las cicatrices en el dorso, y les paso un dedo por encima

-Si, sin duda eres tu- me dijo mientras tocaba la cicatriz del cuchillo en mi mano

Soltó mi mano y caminó un rato por la habitación, pensando. Luego volvió a hablar

-Escucha… estoy formando un movimiento para derrocar al Profeta y de paso a Fink y sus burgueses…-

-¿Vox Populi?- pregunté interrumpiéndola

-…si… ¿Cómo supiste? - volvía a tener una expresión nerviosa y confundida

Del bolsillo de mi chaleco, saqué el pedazo de tela rojo que le había quitado al ladran que había asesinado hace tiempo atrás, el ladrón que le había quitado el bolso a Elizabeth. Ahora tenía sentido todo, ese era un integrante del naciente movimiento de Daisy. Desenvolví el pedazo de tela pues estaba hecho bola, literalmente, y se lo mostré. Volvió a hablar, estupefacta:

-…¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-De un ladrón que… le robo a Elizabeth en tierra firme, me encargué personalmente de el- expliqué

-Ahora sé porque nunca regresó… lastima… era un buen chico, tenía la misión de buscar algunos suministros- dijo Fitzroy -Bien Falso Pastor, te traje aquí para preguntarte una cosa…-

-Me llamo DeWitt, Booker DeWitt- interrumpí diciéndole mi nombre y mi apellido, omitiendo el "llámame Booker"

-Bien DeWitt… ¿Quieres un…?-

-¿Unirme a Vox Populi? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué yo? Yo solo quiero encontrar a Elizabeth y salir de aquí… Fink me ofreció empleo, y ahora tú lo haces también… siento que eres igual a el…- de nuevo la interrumpí

-Te equivocas DeWitt… te ofrezco un trato -¿Otra vez? -Ayúdame a rescatar a mi gente y conseguir armas, y yo te ayudare a rescatar a… ¿Elizabeth? -

-¿Tu gente, dónde está? ¿Dónde están las armas? Y por último ¿Cumplirás tu palabra? - mi voz subió de tono

-Están encarcelados en BullHouse, las armas igual… y tienes mi palabra: cumpliré solo si me ayudas, no la lastimaremos ni a ella ni a ti- Fitzroy se oía muy segura de si misma

Ahora ya era más fácil, solo debíamos entrar a BullHouse, sacar a los hombres de Daisy, apoderarnos de las armas, comenzar la masacre e ir por Elizabeth. Y la empresa era todavía más fácil pues los soldados y policías habían sido llamados a registrar todo Finkton, por lo que habría pocos guardias en BullHouse. Después de meditar un rato:

-Acepto- dije sin más, a lo que ella respondió con una leve sonrisa

…

Después de un momento…

Salimos de su escondite por el mismo lugar por el que entramos: ella quito las tablas del suelo y las coloco en su lugar una vez estuvimos en la habitación pequeña de abajo, gateamos por el pequeño túnel y recorrimos el laberinto de túneles de las alcantarillas para finalmente salir al exterior. Aire fresco, apestaba a maquinaria, pero era aire fresco. Nos escondimos de todas las patrullas que vimos durante el camino, pilas de madera o cacharros fueron nuestra cobertura. Parecía estar dando resultado, hasta ahora todo marchaba bien y ojalá fuera asi hasta llegar a BullHouse

-DeWitt, parte de mis hombres están presos en el Club GoodTime…- me susurro Daisy mientras nos escondíamos detrás de una pila de madera

-¿Y?- pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta

-Si los liberamos, tendremos más personas que nos ayuden a llegar a BullHouse…-

-¿Cómo una especie de refuerzo?- volví a preguntar lo obvio

-Sí, así es… ¿Me ayudaras? -

Un soldado bien armado se detuvo junto a nuestra cobertura. Pasaron dos eternos minutos para que se fuera, ninguno de los dos hizo el más leve ruido mientras el soldado estuvo cerca. Pero esos dos minutos de silencio total me sirvieron para pensar mi respuesta

-…Todo sea por Elizabeth…-

-¿Qué es ella para ti, DeWitt?- preguntó sorpresivamente la líder de los Vox

Yo estaba a punto de mudarme a otra cobertura, pero me quede helado ante la pregunta. Nunca me lo esperé…

-¿Elizabeth?- dije

-Si, ella al parecer te importa mucho y siempre ocupa tus pensamientos-

-Ella lo es todo para mi…- fue lo único que dije

Yo era un tipo ebrio y un completo fracasado que ya no le veía sentido a la vida, alguien a quien le ordenaron que secuestrara a una chica, una chica de la que me encariñe y… me enamore. Y entonces nada ha vuelto a ser como antes ¿De nuevo pensando de esa forma, que me pasa?

-Volverás a verla, lo prometo- Daisy me agradaba; mientras no me arrojara de un dirigible, me mandara a conseguir armas y luego ordenara mi asesinato… como la última vez.

Salimos de nuestra cobertura y la mayoría del tiempo nos mantuvimos agazapados para evitar ser vistos, estrangulando y rompiéndole el cuello a algunos soldados solitarios y despistados hasta por fin llegar a la entrada del club GoodTime, curiosamente las calles estaban desiertas de obreros y trabajadores; solo había policías y soldados patrullando. Tantos elementos desplegados para encontrar a un solo hombre… esto se va a poner bueno.

-Toma, la necesitaras- Me dijo Daisy mientras me entregaba una pistola

No le respondí, solo tomé la pistola. Entramos al club, en la recepción se encontraban tres soldados sentados en unos sofás, y se quedaron atónitos ante nuestra aparición

-¡Son ell…!- gritó uno de ellos mientras cargaba su rifle, pero un disparo certero de Daisy lo hizo callar

Otro más intentó levantarse, pero se volvió a sentar cuando un disparo mío le atravesó el cráneo

Al último, Daisy le dio una enérgica patada en la entrepierna y luego lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¡¿Dónde están los prisioneros!?- la voz de Fitzroy sonaba imponente

-En… en… el sótano… por favor no…- dijo el soldado con voz temblorosa con las manos levantadas en el aire, como cubriéndose con ellas tratando de impedir lo inevitable.

Daisy apretó el gatillo, la sangre del soldado salpicó el suelo alrededor de su cabeza y sus manos cayeron al suelo

-Gracias- le dijo al cadáver

Las puertas al interior del club estaban entreabiertas, un vistazo rápido al interior me dijo que había por lo menos una docena de guardias, y en medio, en la pasarela, un autómata con ametralladora, bajamos las escaleras al piso de abajo sigilosamente, poniendo especial cuidado en que nuestros pasos fueran imperceptibles para los soldados. Nos posicionamos en la parte trasera detrás de una barra de bebidas, listos para disparar a los distraídos guardias, pero una puerta se abrió violentamente detrás nuestro, y de ella salió una potente voz

- _¡Mi puntería es certera, el Profeta me guía!-_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y voltee a mirar atrás para comprobar lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, desee que no fuera verdad, pero si lo fue, un patriota motorizado armado con una ametralladora había salido de una habitación a nuestras espaldas, tomándonos por sorpresa a Daisy y a mí. La revolucionaria y yo comenzamos a esquivar la lluvia de balas que el patriota comenzó a descargarnos, rodando por el suelo y pronto los soldados que hacían guardia, alertados por el patriota, comenzaron a dispararnos. Como si no fuera suficiente una docena de soldados Founder ahora teníamos un patriota bien armado

Estábamos atrapados en medio y no podíamos hacer nada más que disparar a todas partes. Disparé tres veces, y las tres balas se incrustaron en tres cabezas de soldados, Daisy acabó con otros cuatro soldados, vaya que sabía disparar bien. Ahora solo quedaban cinco soldados de doce y un montón de tuercas y engranajes ambulante. Nos cubrimos detrás de una barra de bebidas en el lado derecho del club

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté, pues vi que su hombro sangraba

-Si, descuida, he pasado peores- me respondió tranquilamente, como si no sintiera el dolor de su herida

Que ridículo, preocupándome por la mujer que intentó matarnos a Elizabeth y a mí en la otra Columbia… pero ahora ella era mi mejor oportunidad de conseguir ayuda para rescatar a Elizabeth. Yo le daría sus hombres y sus armas a Daisy; y ella me daría su apoyo para rescatar a "mi hija", de Reader me encargaría yo en persona, y eso era algo que tenía ansias de hacer. Fitzroy se asomó sobre la cobertura y disparó dos veces, se escucharon dos gritos cortos y sonidos de cuerpos que se desplomaban

-Otros dos menos- dijo al volver a cubrirse -quedan tres, acabemos con ellos para encargarnos del Patriota-

-Estoy de acuerdo…- me asomé por encima de la barra que nos servía de cobertura, pero el autómata que estaba en la pasarela me detectó y comenzó a disparar obligándome a esconderme de nuevo

-Tal vez debas de ser más rápido- se burló Daisy

-Me olvidé de esa cosa por completo- dije recordando al autómata que no nos había detectado hasta ahora

El autómata dejo de disparar. Fitzroy tomó una botella de licor del suelo y la destapó

-Ya tendremos tiempo de brindar después- le dije con tono burlón, luego disparé al techo, para evitar que los soldados se acercaran, en señal de que aún no nos habíamos rendido y seguíamos vivos

-Sí, ya habrá tiempo, pero esto no es para eso, idiota- me contestó

Ella desgarro un pedazo de su blusa y lo metió hasta la mitad en la boca de la botella

-Eso no va a funcionar- comenté al ver lo que intentaba hacer

-Por lo menos los detendrá-

Acto seguido: ella sacó unos fósforos de sus bolsillos y encendió el pedazo de tela. Luego lo arrojó sobre la cobertura. Escuche el vidrio de la botella hacerse añicos en el suelo… luego… gritos de dolor.

Salimos de la cobertura y vimos rápidamente como los soldados restantes corrían por todo el lugar con las piernas envueltas en llamas: la botella había caído justo a sus pies, el líquido se derramo y el fuego en la tela se encargó de prenderlo en llamas. Disparamos toda nuestra munición contra el autómata y logramos destruirlo, no fue tan difícil pues la maquina no supo a quién disparar…

- _¡La piedad es…!-_ el patriota seguía vivo y comenzó a decir su frase grabada, pero fue silenciado

La cara del patriota salió volando por los aires quedando solamente su esqueleto metálico sin forma: Daisy había perdido su rifle de francotirador cuando tomamos cobertura para escapar del patriota la primera vez, pero ahora con los soldados y el autómata muertos, se dirigió velozmente a recuperar su rifle y cuando lo tuvo en su poder de nuevo disparó al patriota en la cara.

La máquina caminante se giró para encarar a Daisy, ella buscó en sus bolsillos más balas para su rifle, pues había disparado la última, pero buscó y rebuscó entre toda su ropa y bolsillos, pero nunca encontró tal munición. El enorme patriota seguía caminando hacia ella, pero tampoco disparaba, era como si se estuviera burlando de ella, pero no, también había agotado la munición de su enorme arma.

Daisy no se movió, tomó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de la máquina, apretó el gatillo varias veces, pero no salió ninguna bala

-Mierda- la oí decir. Su pistola tampoco tenía munición, parecía que la mala suerte la había alcanzado

Sujetó fuertemente su pequeña arma y se la arrojó al patriota, pero este solo movió ligeramente la cabeza ante el golpe. Fitzroy sujeto su rifle de francotirador por el cañón y como si de un bate de béisbol se tratase, golpeo fuertemente con la culata del arma la cabeza metálica del patriota, pero este no hizo nada más que mover la cabeza hacia arriba por la fuerza del impacto. Daisy volvió a levantar el rifle para dar otro golpe, aquella mujer me impresionaba, se veía tan indefensa contra un patriota motorizado, pero a la vez se veía tan imponente y desafiante que me inspiraba valor, supongo que por algo era la líder de Vox Populi.

Antes de que la revolucionaria pudiera asestar otro golpe, el patriota hizo un movimiento rápido y golpeo con su arma las costillas de Daisy tan fuertemente que la hizo volar unos metros, ella se golpeó en una pared y se desplomo en el suelo. Hora de actuar. Recogí una de las escopetas de los soldados muertos y disparé al patriota en la espalda, justo en los engranajes que lo hacían funcionar, pero no le hice mucho daño. Se giró y me golpeo de la misma manera que a la líder de los Vox, pero no me golpee con una pared: volé unos metros y aterrice en el suelo, levanté la cabeza y vi al patriota concentrarse en la mujer tendida en el suelo, estaba a punto de rematar a Fitzroy, si lo conseguía todo se iría al demonio y seguiría solo.

Alcance mi escopeta y me reincorpore, corrí hacia el patriota y al estar cerca de él, le dispare en la espalda dos veces. El ultimo disparo pareció afectarle, entonces se giró hacia mí, pero apunté mi escopeta a su cara con una sola mano y disparé… su cara se despedazó, soltó su arma y luego su cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente junto a Fitzroy

-Listo… vamos por tus hombres y salgamos de aquí…- le dije mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias. - me respondió y se sujetó de mi mano

-Ni lo digas… ¿Te rompiste algo? -

-No, estoy bien- rasgó otro pedazo de su blusa y se lo amarró alrededor de su herida en el brazo, a modo de vendaje

Fuimos hasta la parte de atrás del teatro y entramos por la puerta que conducía a las celdas, no había guardias, todos habían sido asesinados por nosotros dos, habíamos tenido suerte.

Todos los prisioneros se acercaron a las rejas, pidiendo a Daisy que los liberara. En ese momento extrañe a Elizabeth y su habilidad con las cerraduras, pero por fortuna, durante todos los meses en la casa en Maine, me había enseñado a usar ganzúas y forzar cerraduras. Y casualmente, yo tenía una ganzúa en mis bolsillos.

-¿Y las llaves?- preguntó Daisy al aire mientras buscaba en todos los rincones

-Daisy, déjame a mi…- dije mientras sacaba la ganzúa de mi bolsillo

Introduje la ganzúa en la cerradura de la primera celda y comencé a moverla en el interior buscando el mecanismo de apertura

- _Elizabeth_ \- susurre mientras la cerradura se abría y caía al suelo

Del oscuro interior de las celdas comenzaron a salir los hombres de Fitzroy, uno tras otro, en sus rostros se dibujaba claramente la venganza y la esperanza de una vida mejor. Repetí el mismo proceso con todas las cerraduras de las celdas ante la mirada asombrada de Daisy, no esperaba tales habilidades de mí.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?- me preguntó al abrir la última celda, esa pregunta me resultó tan familiar

-Elizabeth me enseñó a hacerlo- fue lo único que dije -Vámonos de aquí…-

Al subir de nuevo al club, nos encontramos con que todo estaba ardiendo: los soldados que se habían quemado con la botella de Daisy habían corrido por todo el lugar esparciendo fuego por las alfombras y algunas cortinas, y el fuego había crecido hasta propagarse por todas partes.

-Te dije que no era buena idea…- le comenté a Fitzroy en tono burlón

Un pedazo de madera en llamas cayó del techo frente a nosotros

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamó ella

-Como no se me ocurrió…- volví a burlarme

-¡Cierra la boca!- ordenó

Anduvimos a gatas por el suelo pues el humo era denso, llegamos arrastrándonos hasta la parte de arriba en donde estaba la puerta para salir a la recepción. Al pasar a la recepción nos encontramos con que el fuego apenas estaba llegando, por lo que se podría decir que no estaba en llamas. Una vez estuvimos todos en la recepción, nos paramos en la puerta principal, todos sabíamos lo que había del otro lado.

-Bien muchachos, hora de levantar la voz- habló Fitzroy -Tomen las armas y vayan a liberar a los presos de BullHouse-

La voz de Fitzroy no se escuchaba tan fuerte, tal vez por el humo que había respirado, pero con eso.

Todos gritaron y salieron al exterior, echando las puertas abajo. Los soldados que se encontraban afuera se sorprendieron y no tuvieron tiempo de disparar siquiera, pues una multitud de hombres y mujeres enfurecidos los apalearon hasta morir. Daisy subió a una azotea y les habló a todos

-¡Fink los ha llamado ganado!- comenzó

Todos gritaron

-¡Les ha hecho trabajar como animales todo el día y les ha dado papel en vez de dinero!- gritó refiriéndose a las fichas que los trabajadores recibían para comprar en las tiendas Fink

-¡Les vendió la falsa esperanza de una vida mejor para ustedes y sus familias!-

Todos volvieron a gritar, Daisy los estaba animando

Ella siguió dando su discurso motivacional, yo solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de encontrar a Elizabeth y plantarle la bota en la garganta a Reader. No escuche nada de lo que la líder de los Vox dijo, solo lo último:

-¡Vayan a BullHouse! ¡Liberen a los nuestros y quemen ese lugar de raíz! ¡POR LA VERDADERA VOZ! -

Toda la multitud dio un grito de guerra y marchó hacia BullHouse a recuperar las armas y liberar más prisioneros, y más trabajadores comenzaban a abandonar sus labores, y usar sus herramientas como armas para unirse a la Revolución de Vox Populi. Yo no sabia que hacer, estaba a punto de ir a BullHouse, cuando una voz me llamo desde atrás

-¡DeWitt! -me giré - ¡Sube!-

Era Daisy, me hablaba desde el tejado indicándome que subiera. Usé una escalera de mano para llegar hasta su ubicación

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté al llegar arriba

-Mis hombres han conseguido unos cuantos cañoneros de los soldados, iré a matar a una serpiente ¿Vienes?-

-¿Fink?-

-Así es, vamos y te llevare con Elizabeth- ofreció

-Eso no era parte del trato-

-Lo sé, pero es algo necesario- su voz sonaba convincente

De hecho, también tenía ganas de ajustar cuentas con Fink… llegaron los cañoneros y en poco tiempo estábamos volando hacia las oficinas de Fink.

Llegamos hasta su ventana

-¡Hazlo!- ordenó Fitzroy, y el cañonero disparó un cohete directo a la ventana del despacho de Fink, haciendo un enorme hueco por donde podíamos entrar

El cañonero se puso junto al hueco y entré seguido por Fitzroy y algunos de sus seguidores, ellos apresaron rápidamente a los soldados y hombres que se encontraban allí, y yo me dirigí hacia el hombre de bigote que estaba tirado en el suelo: tomé a Fink del cuello de su camisa y lo obligué a levantarse, después lo tumbé sobre su escritorio y le puse el cañón de mi pistola en su frente, él puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza

-Vaya DeWitt, es la primera vez que veo a un león mezclarse con vacas y hienas jejeje…- dijo

-¡Cierra la boca maldito gusano! ¡Ahora responderás a lo que yo te diga! ¡¿Esta claro?!- yo estaba gritando, y realmente estaba enojado

Daisy solo sonreía maliciosamente

-No diré nada DeWitt…- respondió Fink, pero yo apreté más el cañón contra su frente, al punto en el que la forma circular del cañón se quedó marcada en su piel

-¡Te lo advierto, Fink!-

-Está bien, está bien, está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber? - el hombre supo que mi amenaza iba enserio

-Elizabeth ¡¿Qué sabes de ella?! ¡Dilo! - Le grité, ahora Fink no era tan valiente sin sus guardaespaldas

-Ahhh… La chica… La tienen encerrada en la casa del Profeta… La quieren para algo… yo mismo diseñé el aparato que anula sus poderes, cada vez que ella intenta algo, sus poderes son anulados y absorbidos…-

-Infeliz hijo de perra- dije, una máquina que tenía bajo control a Elizabeth ¡Increíble!

-Por favor no me mates- suplicaba el burgués

-No lo hare- dije mientras quitaba la pistola de su frente

Fink me miró extrañado, Daisy se quedó impactada con mi respuesta, los hombres que sujetaban a los de Fink también me miraron extrañados ¿Acaso el Falso Pastor se había vuelto blando?

-El pueblo lo hará- dije, Daisy volvió a sonreír y el rostro de Fink se llenó de miedo

Lo sujeté de su camisa y lo arrastré, seguido por los hombres de Daisy que tenían apresados a los seguidores de Fink, llegamos afuera en donde esperaban cientos de trabajadores ansiosos por ver el cadáver de Jeremiah Fink, el solo trataba de liberarse de mi mano. Lo levanté frente a mi

-Por favor DeWitt… no lo hagas… ambos somos leones ¿Lo olvidas? - me suplicaba entre llantos y lagrimas

Esbocé una leve sonrisa

-Pues ahora eres carroña- dije

Acto seguido, arrojé a Fink a la multitud y ellos lo recibieron con insultos, golpes y escupitajos, el, solo gritaba. Los hombres de Fink fueron llevados a la pared más cercana y fusilados. Fitzroy solo sonreía maliciosamente y disfrutaba el momento. La multitud enfurecida sujetó a Fink y comenzó a desgarrar su ropa, otros trajeron cuerdas, lo llevaron hasta su gigantesca estatua de oro, pasaron cuerdas por el cuello de la estatua y colgaron a Fink allí: desnudo y golpeado, colgando del cuello de su estatua con una soga en la garganta. Un hombre ahorcado en su propia estatua. El reinado de Fink había terminado ¿Qué seguía? ¿El mismo terror que Vox Populi había causado en la otra Columbia tal vez?

-¡DeWitt!- Fitzroy me gritó desde la oficina de Fink

Fui hasta ella

-Necesitaras esto- me dijo una vez estuve frente a ella -Lo encontré en la oficina de Fink, en un estante-

-Gracias- dije, sosteniendo lo que me había entregado: mi gancho aéreo, los soldados que me habían traído me lo habían quitado, y ahora Daisy lo había encontrado y me lo estaba devolviendo.

Ye tenía mi gancho aéreo de vuelta, era hora de romper algunos huesos con el, lo único que me faltaba eran sales para mis vigorizadores y las infusiones de escudo magnético de los Lutece

-Vamos DeWitt, te hice una promesa- dijo Daisy

-…- no respondí

-Vamos por Elizabeth-

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta ocasión. Tenía la intención de subir el capitulo que todos esperan (si, ese) en navidad, pero no creo poder hacerlo pues ando muy ajetreado.**

 **En los capitulos siguientes las cosas se pondran tensas y feas para Booker y Vox Populi, ademas, se viene lo que seguramente muchos esperan (No, no es el capitulo por el que muchos estan aqui, ese tendra que esperar: BxE), se viene una pelea epica y algunas sorpresas**

 **nos vemos el proximo capitulo, GRACIAS POR LEER. :)**


	12. ¿El ave

**Hola! pequeño capitulo 12**

 **Buenas noticias... hoy es 24 de Diciembre del 2016 ! ya casi Navidad, y pues estoy algo corto de tiempo por lo que traigo este pequeño capitulo, ya tenia esta historia escrita pero tuve que formatear mi lap, por lo que la estoy reescribiendo a partir de este capitulo... disfrtenlo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **¿EL AVE…**

" _Cuando un hombre sabe a dónde va, el mundo entero se aparta para abrirle paso"_

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco: Fitzroy estaba cumpliendo su promesa de llevarme con Elizabeth, y lo estaba haciendo de buena gana pues nos acompañaban sus mejores hombres.

Claro, yo no había cumplido parte de nuestro trato que era rescatar a sus hombres en BullHouse, solo rescaté a los del Club GoodTime por lo que solo cumplí con la mitad, a los de BullHouse los rescataron los seguidores de Daisy y su movimiento. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un cañonero robado a los soldados Founder, nos acompañaba una pequeña flotilla de cañoneros: 10 en total contando el que ocupábamos Daisy, sus hombres y yo. Toda esa pequeña flotilla salió de Finkton con dirección a Emporia, dispuestos a arrasarlo todo

—Tranquilízate DeWitt — dijo Fitzroy aproximándose a mí, yo estaba en la proa del cañonero principal, esperando con ansias ponerle las manos encima a Reader

—No puedo estar tranquilo con todo esto… — respondí

—Ten, bebe esto —dijo mientras me entregaba una botella

No supe que era, pero le di un trago rápido, el líquido me quemó la garganta, nunca antes había probado algo similar y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que acababa de resbalar por mi garganta

—Tranquilo, las primeras veces pasa eso —volvió a hablar ella mientras me quitaba la botella, yo me aclaré la garganta

—He probado mejores cosas

—Apuesto a que si

Nuestro cañonero y los demás se mecían suavemente por el viento mientras avanzábamos entre las nubes, no era suficiente para lograr marearme, mi cuerpo solo sentía ansiedad en ese momento… encontraría a Elizabeth costara lo que costara

—Ven DeWitt, vamos a comer —dijo Fitzroy dándome una palmada en la espalda, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Dejé de ver el nublado horizonte frente al cañonero y me seguí a Daisy hasta la parte media del cañonero, en donde algunos Vox estaban sentados frente a una caja, comiendo latas de conservas y otras cosas. De la caja, Daisy sacó una lata de frijoles ***** y me la dio, la acepté pues no había probado alimento en mucho tiempo. Abrí la lata y de inmediato mi estómago comenzó a exigir ser alimentado, tomé asiento junto a la líder Vox, quien ya terminaba una lata igual a la mía.

La comida fue agradable, aunque solo comimos latas de frijoles, duraznos y frutas en almíbar, disfruté de todo. Los Vox (hombres y mujeres) que nos acompañaban fueron muy amables, contaban toda clase de historias y sucesos que vivieron durante las jornadas de trabajo en Finkton, hasta llegaban a caerme bien cuando no trataban de dispararme y matarme, yo les hable de Elizabeth, de nuestra vida en Maine, la llegada de Reader y de cómo llegue a Columbia, omitiendo la parte en la que Elizabeth y yo estábamos en la otra dimensión: les conté la historia que siempre contábamos Elizabeth y yo en Maine, en donde fingíamos ser padre e hija.

—Elizabeth, tu hija ¿Es todo para ti? —preguntó una mujer Vox sentada frente a mi

—Así es, ella es lo único que he hecho bien después de toda una vida de matanzas y guerra —respondí

—Y… ¿Dices que estuviste en WoundedKnee? —preguntó un hombre sentado junto a la mujer que me había preguntado antes

—Sí, estuve allí

—¿Cómo fue? —Volvió a preguntar

Les conté todo lo que viví en WoundedKnee, todo lo que vi y lo que hice. No pude evitar contarles la parte en la que encontré a mi esposa en la cama con otro hombre, no les dije que Elizabeth era hija de mi esposa, pero no mía, supongo que sospechaban de ello… o al menos Daisy lo hacía, ella era muy astuta.

Se acercaba la puesta del Sol, pronto anochecería, los tenues rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las nubes pintaban el cañonero de un agradable color ámbar. Los atardeceres en Columbia eran preciosos. Comenzábamos a salir del banco de nubes, obteniendo visibilidad frente a nosotros y de pronto…

—¡Señora, cañoneros enemigos adelante! —gritó un hombre desde otro dirigible junto al nuestro

Todos nos reincorporamos abandonando nuestra cómoda platica

—¡Todos preparados! ¡Haremos caer a esos bastardos! — ordenó Fitzroy sosteniendo un lanzacohetes en las manos

—Fitzroy —la detuve sosteniéndola del brazo —Solo somos diez cañoneros, ellos son treinta, es imposible derrotarlos así —dije casi rendido

—DeWitt… No hay nada imposible para aquel que lo intenta —respondió Fitzroy poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro

Me quedé mudo, ¿Fitzroy hablando así?

Nos dirigimos hasta la proa del cañonero, toda nuestra flotilla adornada de rojo se puso en formación defensiva. Pero los cañoneros enemigos no se movieron, se veía movimiento de tropas en ellos, pero nada más, no daban señales de querer atacar. Solo se quedaron quietos como esperando algo

—¿Pero qué hacen? —decían unos junto a mi

—¿Por qué no atacan? — decían otros

—Esto tiene mala pinta —susurraban otros mientras sujetaban con fuerza sus armas

Daisy se mantenía serena junto a mi

—DeWitt —el que me llamara "DeWitt" comenzaba a fastidiarme un poco —¿Qué crees que tramen?

—…No tengo idea —en ese momento, una melodía familiar viajó transportada por el aire hasta mis oídos, la reconocí demasiado tarde —¡Debemos irnos de aquí Daisy! ¡Ordena a tus hombres que den media vuelta!

Daisy, ya nerviosa se alteró mas

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Los Vox nunca huimos de una pelea!

—Vámonos o todos moriremos y…

No terminé de hablar cuando de pronto un gran chillido metálico estridente se escuchó muy cerca de nosotros. De entre las nubes cercanas emergió una enorme bestia alada con los ojos encendidos de un color rojo intenso. Songbird, pero este nuevo Songbird se veía diferente: portaba una armadura plateada metálica sobre su típico cuerpo. Básicamente era el mismo, pero con una armadura que se veía muy gruesa.

Dio un grito metálico y se abalanzo sobre uno de nuestros cañoneros, con las garras de sus pies extendidas frente a su cuerpo, como si de un ave cazando se tratase, un águila a punto de atrapar a un indefenso ratón en el suelo; Pero esta vez era un ave mecánica gigante a punto de destrozar a un cañonero Vox Populi. Clavó sus garras en la cubierta del cañonero y lo sacudió en el aire al mismo tiempo que chillaba y batía sus gigantescas alas, después de sacudirlo como si se tratase de un simple pedazo de tela y de arrojar a todos sus ocupantes al vació, lo soltó dejándolo caer en pedazos.

Luego se dirigió velozmente hacia nuestro cañonero, Daisy y yo nos quedamos esperando nuestro trágico final… pero Songbird sujetó con sus garras al que estaba a nuestro lado, lo sacudió un poco y voló sobre nosotros aun con el cañonero en su poder dejando caer algunos cuerpos de sus ocupantes sobre nosotros. Finalmente arrojó la barcaza que tenía en sus garras contra otra que aún se mantenía flotando produciéndose una colisión haciendo que ambas se prendieran en llamas y estallaran en mil pedazos, cayendo de los cielos de Columbia. Y así hizo con los cañoneros restantes hasta que solo quedamos tres cañoneros en el aire, disparándole todo lo que teníamos, las balas le rebotaban en la armadura y esquivaba con facilidad los cohetes, los soldados Founder en los cañoneros que teníamos enfrente reían, aplaudían, festejaban y se burlaban, ellos solo formaban una barricada para impedir que alguno de nosotros escapara. Entonces una gran sombra negra cubrió por completo la cubierta de nuestro cañonero, Daisy y yo miramos hacia arriba, solo para ver a un enfurecido Songbird volar a toda velocidad contra nuestra pequeña nave.

—¡Sujétate! — dije mientras abrazaba a Daisy por la espalda de tal forma que la cubrí con mi cuerpo

Songbird atacó nuestra barcaza llevándose parte de la cubierta y a todos los hombres abordo, solo quedamos Daisy y yo intentando mantener el equilibrio. Por suerte no había logrado aferrarse a toda la nave para sacudirnos, lo único malo era que había logrado dañar los sistemas y poco a poco íbamos perdiendo altura. No había rastro de Songbird, se perdió entre las nubes. Una de nuestras naves sobrevivientes se detuvo junto a la nuestra para rescatarnos y llevarnos a salvo con ellos, Daisy saltó un pequeño espacio de aproximadamente un metro y medio y aterrizó perfectamente en la cubierta del cañonero contiguo.

—¡Vamos DeWitt! —me dijo una vez estuvo a salvo en el otro cañonero

Pero antes de que pudiera saltar… Songbird reapareció. Esta vez logró sujetar lo que quedaba del cañonero y comenzó a sacudirlo conmigo en el

—¡DeWitt! —la oí gritar

No pude mantenerme en pie y caí al suelo metálico mientras rebotaba en todas partes, rezando por no caerme por la borda en alguna sacudida brusca

—¡Mierda! —grité

Songbird sacudía el cañonero, acercando y alejándolo de el con sus patas. Mi mano tratando de aferrarse a algo, accidentalmente tocó algo en mi chaleco… mi gancho aéreo. No perdí más tiempo, la barcaza de Fitzroy ya se había alejado, sujeté con fuerza mi gancho y en una sacudida Songird acercó mucho el cañonero a el y entonces vi mi oportunidad… en la pechera de su armadura había un gancho (que oportuno), hice girar los garfios de mi arma y me enganché a Songbird.

El cañonero en el que estaba y que Songbird estaba sacudiendo desapareció bajo mis pies y se fue perdiendo en el vacío volviéndose cada vez más pequeño conforme caía.

" _¿y ahora qué hago?"_ pensaba. De hecho, el haberme enganchado al pájaro mecánico fue un pensamiento rápido de vida o muerte, no pensé en que hacer una vez estuviera adherido a el. Lo único seguro era que Songbird solo podía ir a un lugar ahora…

* * *

 ***Frijoles: en donde yo vivo se le conocen así, pero en otros lugares se conocen como: judías, porotos, alubias, caraota, habichuela, etc...**

 **Este es uno de los mas cortos capítulos y de los mas flojos, pero quería subir algo hoy 24 pues mañana no tendré tiempo. mil disculpas por la duración.**

 **Estoy pensando hacer mas fics, otro de Gears of War (de varios capitulos, no de uno como el anterior) y alguno de Halo ¡preparense! no olviden dejar su review y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo**

 _ **¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS !**_

 **:)**


	13. o la jaula?

**Hola! algo tardado, pero aqui esta el capitulo 13, espero les guste**

 **otra cosa, sigo siendo ElDuraznito pero cambie mi nombre por mi gamertag (Scar3Crow117), y aun no tengo xbox live gold asi que no puedo jugar online pero pronto ya tendré y podre jugar, mientras, pueden agregarme o buscarme en xbox live y eso.**

 **Gracias, sin mas por el momento:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

… **O LA JAULA?**

Era una locura de solo pensarlo, pero no lo estaba pensando, esto era real: yo enganchado a las placas metálicas de un pájaro mecánico gigante que amenazaba con matarme de forma brutal y despiadada, caer un par de miles de metros no está dentro de mis planes.

Songbird, la última vez que lo vi fue bajo el mar, "ahogándose" y siendo aplastado por la presión del agua en el fondo marino. ¿Qué hacía aquí ahora? ¿No estaba ya muerto acaso? Sin duda aun había algunas interrogantes cuya respuesta seria difícil de contestar, y era obvio que me desagradarían algunas de las respuestas que lograra descubrir. Pero lo que más importaba era encontrar a Elizabeth y tal vez al final o durante el camino se resolverían solas todas mis dudas, pero para poder lograr eso primero necesitaba quitarme al Songbird del camino o como escapar de mi situación actual.

El gigantesco ser seguía volando alocadamente buscando como quitarme de su arnés, pero todos sus giros e intentos fueron inútiles, mi gancho aéreo estaba firmemente sujeto a el. Songbird se lanzó en picada hacia una plaza flotante de Columbia, probablemente este sería mi fin, morir golpeándome el cuerpo con el duro suelo rompiéndome todos los huesos, esto no sería como una caída desde un caballo de batalla en WoundedKnee. El ave dio un estridente chillido metálico y aterrizó con furia sobre el pavimento, rompiéndolo y liberando polvo formando una especie de telaraña de grietas en el pavimento alrededor de él. El golpe me había sacudido, mi gancho aéreo se desprendió de la pechera metálica de Songbird y caí al suelo boca arriba, el golpe hizo que por un momento mi visión se llenara de pequeños puntitos de colores y los oídos me zumbaran. Mi visión se aclaró y mis oídos volvieron a la normalidad, definiéndose poco a poco los agudos chillidos de Songbird, estaba sacudiendo su inmensa cabeza pues al parecer el golpe le había desacomodado su reluciente y plateado casco, finalmente se decidió por quitárselo y arrojarlo lejos de él, levantó su mano empuñando sus enormes garras metálicas con las que estuvo a punto de matarme alguna vez, la última vez que estuve en Columbia el protegía a Elizabeth, esa era su principal función, entonces ¿La estaría defendiendo a ella otra vez? Entonces, ahora lo que me podía salvar era solo una cosa… levanté los brazos hacia el cómo tratando de impedir que me golpease.

Songbird dejó caer pesadamente su puño con dirección a mí, pero en un intento desesperado…

—¡Soy amigo de Elizabeth! —grité, cerrando los ojos, y cubriéndome la cara con los brazos. El golpe del pájaro nunca llegó, su enorme puño se quedó a escasos centímetros de mí, repetí lo mismo —soy amigo de Elizabeth

Songbird retiró su puño y sus encendidos ojos rojos se tornaron de un color amarillo. Entonces me reincorpore difícilmente, no me había roto nada, pero sí que me dolía el cuerpo por el golpe

—Tranquilízate —volví a hablar— tranquilo… tranquilo… eso es… escucha —trataba de sonar calmado —te han ordenado matarme, pero no te han dicho el por qué. Yo conozco a Elizabeth, no tienes de que preocuparte… escúchame.

Los ojos del gigantesco pájaro mecánico se tornaron verdes, entonces volví a hablar

—Escucha, te han encomendado proteger a Elizabeth —al mencionar el nombre de Elizabeth, Songbird prestó más atención —pero de quien tienes que protegerla realmente es de ellos, yo vivía con ella y ellos la secuestraron para traerla aquí y luego te hicieron un esclavo para después encomendarte protegerla pues saben que yo haré lo imposible por salvarla… y lo sabes

La melodía volvió a escucharse en el aire, aquellas notas musicales que dictaban el comportamiento del pájaro. Sabía que si él seguía escuchándola, pronto volvería a atacarme, tenía que actuar rápido de nuevo

—¿Lo ves, Songbird? Ellos buscan controlarte, porque saben que deben hacerlo para evitar que sepas la verdad —Songbird miraba hacia los cañoneros de los Founders y luego volvía su vista hacia mí, como tratando de decidir a quién hacer caso —no los escuches, se libre, no seas más el esclavo de alguien, saben que deben controlarte pues conocen de lo que eres capaz y temen de ello… una vez unas personas me dijeron: ¿El ave… o la jaula? ¿Qué elijes ser tú, ser un ave; o permanecer en una jaula?

El pájaro parecía confundido, no sabía si hacer caso a las notas musicales que lo controlaban o hacerme caso a mi. Finalmente, dio un fuerte silbido metálico y emprendió el vuelo, batiendo sus alas y envolviéndome en una nube de polvo, Songbird desapareció entre las nubes ante la mirada estupefacta de los Soldados Founder a bordo de sus cañoneros voladores. Por un momento pensé que esta sería mi muerte. Daisy y sus hombres sobrevivientes de la pequeña flotilla habían desparecido, seguramente había escapado lejos de Songbird y se habían reunido con sus seguidores en algún otro lado, con suerte pensarían que estoy muerto ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque a veces Daisy me cae bien, pero a veces recuerdo a la otra Daisy Fitzroy que conocí y comienzo a desconfiar y a temer por mi vida y porque ella respete nuestro acuerdo. Un falso es un falso.

Ahora estaba solo, con un largo camino por delante, Songbird había volado tanto conmigo enganchado que me había dejado un poco más lejos de la casa del profeta, no importa, seguiré a pie o ya tomare algún aerocarril.

Las calles se veían desiertas, carteles y largas mantas rojas de Vox Populi adornaban las paredes de las casas, los cristales estaban rotos y había algunos cuerpos en las calles, rodeados de un pequeño charco de sangre, hombres, mujeres, niños… al parecer los Vox estaban causando una masacre similar a la anterior en la otra Columbia, no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Elizabeth, comenzaba a imaginar cómo podríamos retomar nuestras vidas después de todo esto ¿Y si no salíamos vivos?

Todo se veía arruinado, una bella ciudad reducida a escombros salpicados de sangre. Se veían casas que eran abrasadas por las llamas, otras solo eran ruinas y polvo, otras aún seguían en pie y otras sostenían las largas matas rojas de Vox Populi que llegaban hasta el piso. Recogí un rifle de ametralladora mientras caminaba por las calles, aún era sostenido por su anterior dueño ahora convertido en un cadáver, me costó trabajo arrancarlo de sus helados y duros dedos sin vida. De nuevo tenía un arma en mis manos aparte de mi gancho aéreo. Era raro, no había ni rastro de policías, soldados, ciudadanos o Vox Populi a excepción de algunos cadáveres, claro está… a decir verdad esto era algo bueno, pues indicaba que habría poco o ningún problema en llegar a la casa del Profeta, pero, seguramente esta última si estaría bien custodiada, y por algo más que simples soldados tal vez.

Los periódicos que anunciaban en primera plana el levantamiento de los Vox, volaban de un lado a otro en las calles dejándose llevar por la suave brisa que soplaba en esos momentos. Las estatuas estaban destrozadas y cubiertas de propaganda revolucionaria y largas mantas color rojo sangre. Había cadáveres en el suelo y algunos más colgaban de los arboles con una soga en el cuello, otros más habían muerto en grupo frente a una pared, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, habían sido fusilados. No recordaba que los Vox fueran tan sanguinarios, su bandera ondeaba en las azoteas mientras la ciudad moría. A lo lejos, ya se veía con claridad la casa del profeta, cada vez más cerca del final.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, el Sol había sido parcialmente cubierto por densas nubes de lluvia que aún no descargaban su pesada carga liquida, solo amenazaban lanzando rayos y provocando truenos, como la última vez en la que Elizabeth y yo nos dirigíamos a casa del Profeta, durante nuestro recorrido por Emporia.

Finalmente.

Un gran atrio con escalinatas que subían y se dirigían a una enorme puerta, de hecho, era el mismo de antes excepto por la estatua de Lady Comstock que había en la otra Columbia; esta vez no estaba allí, solo estaba ese espacio vacío y en él no había nada, ni estatua ni monumento ni nada. En medio de las dos grandes columnas que estaban a los flancos de las puertas, se encontraba parado un hombre rodeado por una escolta de por lo menos cuarenta soldados, a ese hombre lo reconocí enseguida, como olvidarlo

—¡Hola, Falso Pastor! —Reader sonreía maliciosamente —¡Cometiste un error al venir aquí!

—Maldito —murmure mientras equipaba mi gancho aéreo en mi mano izquierda —el error fue tuyo al intentar detenerme aquí

La escolta del joven capitán de la guardia se mantuvo en posición firme, con sus rifles en el hombro, ninguno me apuntaba, solo estaban "de adorno". Reader avanzaba hacia mí, yo lo imite y pronto estuvimos cara a cara, yo solo aguantaba las ganas de romperle todos los huesos

—Escucha… te daré la oportunidad de que des la vuelta y te marches para siempre de aquí —dijo Reader una vez estuvimos cerca los dos

—Yo te digo lo mismo, niño —respondí, luego, apreté las mandíbulas con fuerza

—Hmmm, has venido por ella ¿no?

Al decir eso, el hizo una media sonrisa solo con los labios

—Te juro que si le hiciste algo…

—Cálmate anciano, ella está bien… por ahora

Reader retrocedió unos pasos y de su uniforme sacó una pistola y me apuntó a la cara

—¿Crees que vas a impedir que yo llegué hasta ella, niño? —le dije, calculando posibilidades de escape

—No creo, lo hare

Con un movimiento rápido de mi mano derecha, tire de su arma, tomándola por el cañón y arrebatándola de su mano, trastabilló inclinándose un poco hacia adelante por la fuerza que ejercí y aproveche ese momento para devolverle su arma, pero no en la mano, lo más fuerte que pude, dirigí la empuñadura del arma a su cabeza y golpee con ella su sien derecha, dirigiendo violentamente su cabeza en la misma dirección.

La pistola resbaló de mi mano y voló por los aires. Reader sangraba de su sien herida, el golpe había sido fuerte. Él se sujetaba su sien para evitar la pérdida de sangre y contrarrestar el dolor. Luego de retroceder unos pasos, se miró su mano ensangrentada y luego me miró a mí con los ojos llenos de furia. El combate se desató, Reader avanzó hasta mi con el puño cerrado dispuesto a darme un golpe, pero yo lo esquive justo a tiempo y devolví el golpe, dándole con el puño en el estómago, retrocedió por el dolor y seguí golpeándolo en la cara, pero justo cuando lo iba a ejecutar con mi gancho aéreo, el me dio varios golpes consecutivos que me obligaron a retroceder, después, la balanza se inclinó hacia el lado de mi rival.

Pronto el comenzó a esquivar hábilmente mis golpes y me los devolvía con fuerza, sin duda el chico sabía alguna técnica de lucha, de vez en cuando lograba asestarle algún golpe en la mandíbula y mandarlo al suelo, pero Reader se reincorporaba rápidamente para seguir golpeándome, parecía que nos turnábamos el rol de atacar-defender. La pelea no estaba saliendo bien. Yo, yo ya estaba viendo todo borroso, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para detener sus patadas y golpes, solo escuchaba un débil zumbido y el sonido de mi agitada respiración, debido a los fuertes golpes recibidos

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Una enérgica patada en el estómago me mandó al suelo, me reincorpore como pude, pero antes de que estuviera completamente de pie, Reader me volvió a derribar de un golpe en la barbilla, la misma situación se repitió tres veces más y a la cuarta, traté desesperadamente de alcanzar su cabeza con el gancho aéreo y encajarle los garfios en el cráneo, pero él sujetó mi mano armada con el gancho y la torció hacia atrás provocándome dolor. Quería gritar, pero no quería mostrar debilidad ante mis enemigos, y menos ante él.

Liberó mi brazo torcido y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara mandándome al suelo, boca arriba, con la vista al cielo de Columbia, ennegrecido por las nubes de lluvia que se aproximaban e iluminado por uno que otro relámpago ocasional. Solo me quedé allí tendido sobre el pavimento, sin fuerzas y con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Sabía que debía seguir luchando, pero, tenía que aceptarlo, Reader me había vencido. Un sentimiento se apodero de mi aparte del dolor, el mismo sentimiento que tuve al ver a Elizabeth en ese entonces llamada Anna, desaparecer en brazos de un hombre a través de un agujero en una pared de ladrillos quedándose conmigo solamente su dedo menique. Ese sentimiento me invadía de nuevo.

Varios soldados ya se habían reunido alrededor nuestro, yo yacía tirado en el suelo mientras Reader se mantenía de pie junto a mí, victorioso.

—Soldados, desháganse de esta basura —ordenó Reader mientras se arreglaba nuevamente su uniforme color azul y se limpiaba la sangre del rostro

—Entendido señor —respondió un soldado, o más bien dicho una soldado pues su voz era femenina

La soldado y otro soldado que se acercó a mí, me levantaron y me cargaron de los brazos, luego me arrastraron… perdía fuerza en mi cuello y mi cabeza se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Solo podía ver mis piernas extendidas frente a mi siendo arrastradas dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre tras de sí. Era curioso, yo ya había estado así antes, y dos personas ya me habían arrastrado así antes… no tengo idea de por dónde íbamos, pues yo iba prácticamente en reversa, veía mis pies si fuerza caer de escalón en escalón mientras los soldados me arrastraban por unas escaleras, ni siquiera sabía a donde me llevaban pues no podía verlo a menos que inclinase mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero solo lograba ver la figura de las casas recortándose contra el cielo

—¿Crees que el estará bien? —preguntó el soldado hombre a su compañera

—Hay una posibilidad de que salga de esta… lo ha hecho antes —le respondió ella

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no lo arrastramos hacia un bote.

Entonces, perdí el conocimiento…

* * *

 **cada vez mas cerca del final :)**

 **es broma, aun falta otro poco. La pelea no fue tan épica que digamos (nunca fui bueno escribiendo peleas, pero mejorare) pero no tuvo buenos resultados para Booker ¿Habra otra pelea? tendrán que descubrirlo pronto. Otra cosa, ya mejoré los guiones y los diálogos, antes solo ponía el guion cortito al inicio y al final pero ya no ¿Lo notaron verdad?**

 **Aun tengo algunas fallas y me estoy esforzando en hacer que esto sea entendible para todos los hispanohablantes, lo cual es algo dificil y puede que no lo haga del todo bien pero hago el esfuerzo pues se que no me leen solo aqui en México, si no que en muchas partes y eso me gusta :)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review, si tienen alguna queja/sugerencia pueden mandarme mensaje privado y yo lo respondo lo mas rapido posible. Un saludo a todos y todas, Feliz 2017 y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Gracias por leer ! :)**


	14. La constante y la variable

**Capitulo 14 de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **LA CONSTANTE Y LA VARIABLE**

Los golpes de Reader en verdad me habían dolido, la pelea había sido corta, decepcionante para mi gusto y ahora aquí estaba, siendo arrastrado por un par de soldados, hombre y mujer, desconocidos ¿Acaso la situación podía empeorar, o mejorar? Estar inconsciente no es algo que me gustase mucho, mi mente batallaba por reactivar mi cuerpo y poner a funcionar mis cinco sentidos, pero, por una parte, mi mente decía que debía quedarme inconsciente para que mi cuerpo sanara de las heridas; y otra parte de mi mente decía que tenía que despertar e ir por Elizabeth ¡No había tiempo que perder!

Después de un rato de una pequeña lucha interna contra mí mismo, comienzo a despegar lentamente los parpados. Mi sentido del oído se recupera y vuelve a la normalidad, cerca de mí, escucho a dos personas hablar, las voces corresponden a las de los soldados

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentada? —preguntaba el hombre a su compañera, un poco molesto

—¿Y qué prefieres, que me ponga de pie? —le contestaba ella

Mi vista se acostumbró a la luz y todo se esclareció. El hombre estaba buscando algo en unas cajas que estaban apiladas en un rincón mientras la mujer lo observaba sentada en un banco. Yo, yo estaba acostado en una cama y la casa en la que estábamos me resultaba familiar. Gruñí un poco, asegurándome de que me escucharan

—No, prefiero que… calla, el Señor DeWitt está despertando —dijo el hombre dejando su labor

—¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? —les pregunte con la voz cansada

Los Lutece se miraron entre si unos momentos

—¿Acaso aun no le queda claro, Señor DeWitt? —comenzó Rosalind

—Somos seres interdimensionales, podemos estar donde sea —completo Robert

Ambos iban vestidos como soldados Founders, su aparición fue oportuna, otros soldados me habrían colgado de la rama de un árbol. Aunque no tuviera fuerza para decirlo en ese momento, quería decirles a ambos: **¡gracias!**

—Señor DeWitt —de nuevo hablo Rosalind —Esto es lo que temíamos, se lo advertimos. Le dijimos que las Realidades son como hojas de papel y en cada una se escriben historias distintas, todas diferentes y todas similares, constantes y variables

—Pero a veces —prosiguió Robert —llega a pasar que lo que se escribió en una se traspapela a otra, cambiando todo, sobrescribiendo las cosas, encimando letras, palabras, sucesos. Un maravilloso desorden

—¿Y la versión corta? —pregunte, aunque entendía a medias lo que me querían decir

—La versión corta, Señor DeWitt, es que todo esto se ha traspapelado a esta dimensión, fue un fallo de Elizabeth al crearla. Columbia, Songbird, Daisy Fitzroy, Fink, Vox Populi, mi hermano y yo, etc. Son cosas que se traspapelaron de una dimensión eliminada, al mezclar ambas versiones se produjeron algunos fallos

—Fallos, como una palabra sobre la cual se escribe otra y otra más, provocando algo indescifrable que antes no existía, pero fue creado por la unión fallida de ambas realidades

—…Reader…— adiviné

Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza

—Él pudo ganarle gracias a Los Vigorizadores, en esta versión, los vigorizadores no se traspapelaron por lo que, si los busca, no los encontrara. Él los puede usar pues es un fallo de ambas realidades

—Reader usó un vigorizador en usted: Carga. Ese vigorizador aumenta la fuerza física de quien lo posea, por eso pudo vencer, además, el fallo le otorga "sales" ilimitadas

—¡Carajo! ¿Acaso puede ser peor? —protesté, me levanté pesadamente de la cama, estábamos en la casa de los Lutece —y apuesto a que esta no es su casa

—No, tiene razón, es la casa de nuestras versiones mortales de este lio de dimensiones —me respondió el científico

—¿Versiones mortales?

—Si, en esta dimensión existen otros como nosotros, pero ellos están vivos y son mortales. Ahora mismo están en la casa del profeta ayudándolo a contener a Elizabeth para filtrar sus poderes

—¿Filtrar sus poderes? —pregunté confundido

—Así es, nosotros somos seres interdimensionales poderosos, pero ella, ella es la más poderosa de todos, capaz de traer cualquier cosa entre dimensiones, viajar entre ellas, alterar el orden natural de las cosas, e incluso arreglar traspapelamientos como este. El profeta quiere sus dones, ¿para qué? No tenemos ni idea —me respondió la hermana Lutece

Todo esto me sorprendía, Reader era un fallo de la combinación de dos realidades, una falla de ortografía y ahora yo era la goma de borrar. También tenían razón en que Elizabeth era muy poderosa, ni siquiera los Lutece interdimensionales eran capaces de hacer semejantes cosas, y al destruir el _Siphon_ en la otra Columbia ella obtuvo su poder completo ¿Para que la querían ahora? Esa era una pregunta que me tenía inquieto ahora, averiguare la verdad.

Di unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, intentando caminar bien pues aún estaba adolorido y con cada paso que daba todo mi cuerpo me reprochaba con dolor diciéndome que descansara un poco más, pero no podía, no hay tiempo para debilidades, no ahora cada vez más cerca del final

—Debe irse Señor DeWitt, antes de que sea tarde, tome esto, le servirá —dijo Robert mientras me entregaba mi gancho aéreo, obviamente era el mío, lo reconocía por unas muescas que tenía en la cobertura de madera

—Espero que esto también sirva —Rosalind me entregó un frasco que contenía una sustancia amarillenta en su interior

Lo tome y lo reconocí enseguida, como olvidar mi escudo repulsor magnético, puse la boca del frasco en mi boca y deslice su contenido por mi garganta, aquella sustancia amarilla sin sabor empezó a surtir sus efectos: un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que me recorría de pies a cabeza para después calmarse lentamente, no lo sentía, pero el escudo estaba allí, protegiéndome de la misma forma en que alguna vez lo hizo.

—Curioso que el escudo no te matara, nuevamente —Robert sonrió y yo esboce una leve sonrisa

—Ya es hora Señor DeWitt, debe rescatar a Elizabeth antes de que ambas realidades terminen de juntarse, si no lo logra… todo será permanente —advirtió Rosalind

Salí de la habitación, con ambos hermanos siguiéndome, guiándome hasta la puerta principal, todo estaba como la última vez, exactamente igual. Al salir a la calle, ni siquiera me despedí de ellos o les agradecí por salvarme, no hice nada

Sin embargo, los hermanos si se despidieron cordialmente de mí, aun vestidos con sus uniformes de soldados Founder. Fue hasta que estuve fuera de la casa cuando Rosalind me alcanzó y me entregó algo en las manos, algo muy valioso para mi

—Toma Booker —ella mencionó mi nombre, eso era raro, tal vez habría adivinado que me gustaba que me llamaran asi y no "DeWitt" o "Señor DeWitt" —te va a hacer mucha falta esto

Lo que ella me ofrecía era una gran botella con contenido de color azul: las sales de mis vigorizadores que tanto me hacían falta. Sonreí. Además, me entregó mi pistola, digamos que mi arsenal estaba completo ahora, lo único que faltaba era encontrar a Elizabeth y enfrentar de nuevo a Reader, y esta vez sería el ajuste de cuentas.

Se acercaba el final, bueno o malo, todo dependía de mí. Rosalind actuaba de manera extraña, el llamarme por mi nombre, el preocuparse por mí, tal vez ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Entonces, ella hizo otra cosa la cual no me esperaba: ella me abrazó. ¿Qué demonios? Rosalind Lutece, la fría científica me estaba abrazando. Acercó sus labios a mi oído derecho:

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, si encuentras a los Lutece mortales asesínalos, pues serán responsables de muchas cosas futuras de las cuales no querrás saber —el hecho de que Rosalind se refiriera a sus propias copias mortales de esta dimensión como "ellos" y no "nosotros", era algo extraño, pero a mí me daba igual —asi que por favor, acaba con sus vidas. Ahora ve, debes darte prisa o ambas realidades terminaran de traspapelarse una con la otra hasta que todo finalmente colapse

—Okey, eso ultimo no es muy esperanzador

—Corre Booker, Elizabeth puede revertir todo esto, pero para ello, primero deberás rescatarla

Deshice el abrazo y partí ante la mirada de los dos gemelos científicos, aunque eran prácticamente gemelos había mucha diferencia entre ambos: Rosalind era más cálida, comprensiva y más accesible que Robert, pero ambos habían llegado a agradarme.

Durante el camino no dejaba de sentir algo, como un sentimiento negativo que me oprimía, más exactamente como si yo… como si yo estuviera cargando el peso de otra "existencia" por así decirlo, otro… otro yo ¿Sería posible? Mi mente llegó a una sola conclusión

 _Es imposible,_ pensé. Seguí mi camino, aun con ese sentimiento extraño sobre mí, mas no le di importancia, solo seguí caminando por las arruinadas calles de Columbia, pensando solo en Elizabeth y en como la sacaría de aquel lugar. El clima empeoraba, parecía que lo que Rosalind había dicho acerca del colapsamiento de ambas dimensiones se estaba volviendo realidad pues el cielo se veía extraño: a veces tomaba una coloración grisácea y a veces negruzca, sin mencionar que el viento soplaba fuerte a ratos, lo único que seguía eran los rayos, relámpagos y truenos que presagiaban lluvia, pero esta nunca llegaba.

Estando a pocas cuadras de la casa del Profeta, comencé a escuchar voces cercanas que gritaban, como si exigieran algo, una manifestación o algo así. No había que pensar mucho para saber de quienes se trataba

—¡Vox! ¡Vox! ¡Vox! —gritaba una enorme multitud frente a la casa del profeta

Apenas iban llegando, y muchos policías y soldados los esperaban en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Fue entonces cuando la balacera se desato, hombres y mujeres adornados con prendas rojas arremetieron contra la fuerza armada Founder que los esperaba pacientemente. En pocos segundos se había desencadenado una verdadera carnicería, los Vox Populi contra los soldados Founder que hacían guardia, ambas fuerzas eran numerosas y ambas tenían lo suficiente para vencer. Entre la multitud logre divisar a alguien conocido

—¡Daisy! —grité intentando llamar la atención de la mujer, líder de los Vox

Ella reconoció mi voz gritar su nombre, rápidamente buscó alrededor suyo hasta que me vio

—¡DeWitt! —gritó levantando su rifle, acto seguido comenzó a abrirse paso entre las filas de revolucionarios

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, me entregó un rifle ametralladora

—Daisy, ayúdame a entrar. Elizabeth está ahí dentro en algún lugar

—Te prometí que lo haría, DeWitt. A propósito, necesitaras algo rojo para identificarte como miembro de los Vox

Hablábamos elevando la voz y muy cerca uno del otro, pues los gritos y el sonido de los disparos dificultaban el entendimiento de lo que nos decíamos. A pesar de casi gritar, no nos podíamos escuchar del todo bien.

—No hace falta, tengo esto —dije asegurando el nudo de mi característico pañuelo rojo que siempre llevaba rodeando mi cuello como si fuera una corbata, moño o algo así. Más bien era un adorno característico de mí y siempre lo llevaba puesto, y daba la casualidad de que era rojo.

Daisy rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco en tono divertido, como si se burlara de mi pequeña e inseparable prenda

Nuevamente me había reencontrado con Fitzroy, ahora, no volvía a estar solo.

Ella y yo avanzamos al frente, encabezando a los Vox, disparando a diestra y siniestra. La puntería de ella era increíble, no se comparaba a la mía claro, bueno, tal vez un poco. Los soldados tenían ventaja al estar en una posición elevada, pero nosotros teníamos la ventaja de la fuerza numérica y teníamos, además, algo por que luchar: ese algo, para los demás era su familia, amigos, trabajo, mejores condiciones, trato justo y un largo etc., todos luchando por algo en común, para mí, ese algo solo era una palabra, una persona, un nombre: Elizabeth.

La esperanza de volver a estar con ella era lo que me hacía seguir adelante.

Seguí abriéndome paso a tiros, no quise usar los vigorizadores pues los tenia reservados para una cierta persona que me había arruinado la vida de golpe. Entonces recordé algo: la puerta. Esa puerta era resistente y en el pasado, fue la Sirena quien pudo abrirla, ahora ¿Cómo se abriría?

Casi como si la solución cayera del cielo -literalmente- un cañonero de los Founders incendiándose pasó sobre Daisy y yo. El cañonero caía, calculando la trayectoria que llevaba, era obvio que iba a caer en la puerta de la casa. El cañonero daba vueltas en el aire, despidiendo varios cuerpos de soldados Founder envueltos en llamas, Daisy y yo nos agachamos y nos cubrimos la cabeza, entonces, el cañonero toco la puerta y se produjo una explosión enorme. Cubrí a Fitzroy con mi cuerpo mientras la tumbaba al suelo para protegerla de la explosión, pues comenzaron a volar escombros y partes metálicas en llamas del cañonero.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a la puerta, pero esta seguía intacta. Sin embargo, los muros alrededor de la puerta habían sido destruidos y en una parte se había hecho un hueco, el cual no era muy grande, pero por él podía entrar sin problemas

Me quité de encima de Fitzroy, quien ya había encontrado cómoda o incluso placentera mi posición sobre ella. Corrí hasta la puerta, esquivando balas y toda clase de objetos

—¡DeWitt! ¡Espera! —Daisy intentó seguirme, pero los disparos de los soldados que se centraron en ella la obligaron a retroceder, cubrirse y devolver el fuego, limitándose a verme entrar por el hueco junto a la puerta

Por supuesto que no la espere, no había tiempo para eso, debía encontrar a Elizabeth y no me detendría estando tan cerca. Ahora estaba más que cerca, ya estaba dentro de la casa, ahora solo faltaba cruzar el puente en el que la última vez en la otra Columbia me tomo seis meses en pasar. Claro, yo no me di cuenta de que pasaron seis meses, pero al llegar al otro lado, había nieve y parecía ser diciembre. Al empezar a cruzar era Julio, al terminar de cruzar era Diciembre (creo). ¿Qué pasaría esta vez? No podía darme el lujo de retrasarme seis meses otra vez.

Entonces escuché un chillido metálico que reconocí enseguida

Songbird aterrizó frente a mí, con sus enormes ojos encendidos en color verde y haciendo ruidos metálicos como si imitara el canto de algún ave

—Hola amigo, necesito que me ayudes por favor. Necesito llegar al otro lado ¿Me ayudaras? Por favor —trate de hablarle tal como lo hizo Elizabeth al pedir su ayuda contra la flota de los Vox en la otra Columbia

Songbird cantó una vez más su imitación de canto de ave real y me extendió su gigantesca mano, invitándome a subir en ella. Lo hice, me subí en su mano, de pie, aferrándome a uno de sus dedos. El ave mecánica batió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo transportándome en su mano.

Así que eso se sentía volar, no era igual a viajar por un aerocarril, no. Esto era diferente, más real, más emocionante. Realmente estaba disfrutando el momento, esa sensación de vértigo y adrenalina.

Songbird, a quien yo había ayudado a quitarse sus cadenas y abrir los ojos, ahora me estaba ayudando a mí. Favor con favor se paga y además, todas las cosas buenas que hacemos, al final se nos devuelven, Elizabeth me lo dijo alguna vez en Maine, en uno de los cortos meses que estuvimos juntos, me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que tenía razón.

Yo solo veía hacia abajo, miraba el puente que en el pasado me había hecho perder mucho, mucho tiempo. No paso mucho hasta que llegamos hasta la otra parte, Songbird aterrizo, poniendo su mano en el suelo para que yo pudiera bajar.

Puse un pie afuera de su mano, y luego el otro. El retiro su mano y yo me dedique a observar la fachada de la imponente casa del Profeta que se alzaba ante mí, desafiante. Sin esperar a que yo le diera las gracias, Songbird chillo estridentemente y emprendió el vuelo una vez más, perdiéndose entre las negras nubes en el cielo, aprovechando las fuertes corrientes de viento

—Gracias —susurré viendo al cielo, esperando ser oído por Songbird.

Ahora estaba a solo unos pasos de entrar en la casa y asesinar a todo lo que se moviera para llegar hasta Elizabeth, rescatarla y buscar la solución a todo esto, si es que había una solución

Debía ser cuidadoso, la ultima vez que estuve en la casa del Profeta… no vi ni sucedieron cosas normales ni bonitas…

* * *

 **Cada vez mas cerca amigos y amigas, a decir verdad, extraño un poco a Elizabeth ¿Ustedes no?**

 **El próximo capitulo estará lleno de sorpresas y muchas dudas serán resueltas. Intenté hacer que los Lutece explicaran mas o menos las cosas al inicio del capitulo y eso solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que se viene**

 **La parte donde el cañonero abre un hueco a un lado de la puerta me la imagine como la escena casi al inicio de TERMINATOR GENISYS (Spoiler) en donde John y Kyle corren hacia el hangar disparando a los Terminators y aparece un Cazador cayendo en llamas... (Tenía que decirlo :v)**

 **Y ya se imaginaran en que posición estaban Daisy y Booker para que a ella le resultara comoda/placentera**

 **Ok, ya, me callo. Se despide porhoy su amigo ElDuraznito/Scar3Crow117**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	15. LaChicaEsLaLlamaQueEncenderáAlMundo

**Hola ! aprovechando los ultimos dias de vacaciones me puse a escribir y el resultado es este nuevo capitulo, el numero 15 (uno de los mas largos que he escrito hasta ahora)**

 **Disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

" **LA CHICA ES LA LLAMA QUE ENCENDERÁ AL MUNDO"**

Por fin, tan cerca del final y tan lejos a la vez. Elizabeth estaba en algún lugar dentro de la enorme casa ¿Cómo la encontraría? Usando la fuerza bruta y unas cuantas balas. Cambié los cargadores de mi pistola y mi rifle de ametralladora, me aseguré de que mi sky-hook siguiera sujeto a mi sobaquera y me aseguré también de que la botella de sales obsequiada por Rosalind siguiera en los bolsillos interiores de mi chaleco. Aseguré el nudo de mi pañuelo y emprendí mi búsqueda.

El interior de la casa se veía distinto: antes se veía todo oscuro, destruido, tétrico, como si fuera un verdadero manicomio infernal; ahora se veía todo lujoso, con tapices, alfombras y cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

Se veía acogedor, había libros de todo tipo colmando las estanterías e incluso la música de un tocadiscos ambientaba el lugar

—¿Qué demonios? —dije, pensando en voz alta

Sostuve fuertemente el rifle con ambas manos, con el dedo en el gatillo y la culata al hombro. Me decidí a seguir avanzando, todo esto daba más miedo así que como estaba la última vez… todo iluminado por la luz de algunas velas, candelabros, y focos, pues afuera solo había densas nubes negras que cubrían el Sol por completo, de vez en cuando, todo se iluminaba más por la luz de algún rayo

Algo no iba bien.

Aunque estuviera lujoso y todo eso, este lugar se me hacía misterioso y el sentimiento de una presencia se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba. Un sentimiento igual o semejante al que se siente al estar en un lugar abandonado de noche, sin luz, el sentimiento de que sabes que algo no tiene buena piñata, una especie de miedo que crecía… una presencia fantasmal…

Si ese sentimiento crecía a medida que me adentraba en la casa, pues era obvio que de donde provenía o lo que lo estuviera causando debía estar dentro, en algún lugar…

Pero ese maldito sentimiento era insoportable

…

Mientras Booker DeWitt estaba adentrándose cada vez más en la enorme casa del Profeta, Daisy Fitzroy y su ejército, trataban de derrotar a las fuerzas Founder que defendían la entrada a la casa. Los Vox estaban atrapados en medio, pues habían aparecido refuerzos Founder por detrás de la posición de los revolucionarios. Los refuerzos no eran soldados Founder normales pues, mientras que los uniformes de los soldados convencionales eran azul claro, los de los refuerzos eran azul marino intenso con adornos dorados y llevaban la cabeza cubierta por cascos con la forma de la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad: era la Guardia del Profeta y su capitán era el joven Reader, quien, de todos sus hombres era el único que no portaba el extraño casco. También llevaban dos pares de patriotas motorizados armados con cañones de manivelas y vestidos del mismo modo que los demás integrantes de la Guardia. Se habían retirado del lugar tras la pelea de Booker contra Reader y ahora volvían para ayudar a acabar con los Vox que atacaban.

La Guardia del Profeta era conocida en toda Columbia, lo que los distinguía de los soldados Founder comunes eran sus uniformes de color azul marino intenso y sus máscaras doradas, además de que solo eran empleados para situaciones especiales y que casi siempre tenían que ver con el Profeta. Sus rifles eran negros y sus cargadores tenían más capacidad de munición, llevaban una espada en el cinturón que más bien era un adorno, pero la usaban al acabárseles las balas, llevaban una especie de chaleco anti-balas debajo de sus uniformes, eran muy difícil matarlos, pero no eran inmortales

—¡No se rindan! —ordenaba Fitzroy a sus combatientes mientras vaciaba su cargador en el pecho de un Founder

—¡No resistiremos mucho Daisy! —le respondió una mujer que había llegado a su lado para resguardarse de las balas enemigas, Fitzroy le entregó un nuevo cartucho

—¡Y pensando de esa forma, mucho menos lo lograremos! ¡Ten fe en que lo haremos, saldremos de esta! ¡A pelear Vox!

Ambas mujeres se asomaron sobre el escombro que les servía de cobertura y dispararon contra los soldados. Había bajas y heridos en ambos lados, las balas iban y venían de un lado a otro, por un lado, algunos combatían con rifles y pistolas, y por otro lado el combate se estaba llevando a cabo a golpes y patadas. Los soldados de la Guardia disparaban en todas direcciones, siempre dando en el blanco sin fallar ninguna bala.

A Reader le encantaba hacer las cosas personalmente, frente a frente y de cerca, por lo que había recurrido a usar la espada. Varios Vox se acercaban a él, armados con armas cuerpo a cuerpo caseras como: bates con cadenas enrolladas en un extremo, palos con púas, cuchillos, navajas, rocas, pedazos de vidrio, etc. Pero todos encontraban un mismo destino. Reader los esperaba pacientemente sosteniendo su espada y cuando estaban cerca, atacaba, usando su vigorizador de Carga, golpeando más fuerte de lo normal. Un Vox se le acercó, Reader rápidamente logró decapitarlo de un solo movimiento con su espada, él sabía exactamente dónde cortar para que sus víctimas murieran o se desangraran, alrededor de él ya se había formado un circulo de cadáveres de valientes que se atrevían a enfrentarlo y ya tenía su cara y su uniforme salpicados de sangre, hábilmente cortaba manos y cabezas, de las extremidades que amputaba comenzaban a escaparse chorros de sangre. Y así hacía con todos, dando estocadas y haciendo hábiles movimientos, pero seguía parado en el mismo lugar sobre un charco de sangre y rodeado por cadáveres. Los Vox estaban agitados y su corazón latía rápidamente por lo que bombeaba sangre igual de rápido a todo su cuerpo, provocando que los de los miembros amputados por Reader, escapara sangre exageradamente

Su espada era parecida a una espada ropera de lazo, pero con la hoja un tanto más gruesa, de doble filo y medía aproximadamente un metro de longitud (solo la hoja).

Reader se movió de posición pues hubo algo que llamó su atención

Daisy Fitzroy había sido acorralada por dos Guardias del Profeta, uno llevaba su espada en mano y el otro un rifle de ametralladora, ella solo estaba armada con un revolver. El Guardia de la espada la atacó primero, pero ella detuvo su espada en el aire con una carabina sin munición y luego le disparó con el revolver a su atacante entre las piernas, provocándole un inmenso dolor, entonces metió el cañón del arma por debajo de la máscara del guardia, apuntando hacia arriba, él no se movió, sabía lo que sucedería, y entonces Fitzroy tiró del gatillo… la cabeza del guardia se despedazo dentro de su casco y el sonido del disparo retumbó dentro del casco ahora vacío, la sangre comenzó a salir por las aberturas de los ojos de su máscara y por la parte de abajo, y cayó muerto al suelo. El otro se quedó estupefacto, pero luego reaccionó al ver a Fitzroy avanzar hacia él, Daisy tomó la espada del primer guardia y avanzó nuevamente hacia el segundo, el guardia armado apuntó y disparó… los soldados de la Guardia del Profeta nunca fallaban un tiro…

Pero esta vez sucedió lo impensable… falló el tiro a medias, la bala impactó en el hombro izquierdo de Daisy pues ella había sido rápida y había encajado la hoja de la espada por debajo de la máscara empujando hacia arriba, perforando la garganta para ascender y llegar al cerebro, daba la casualidad de que al guardia solo le quedaba una bala, por lo que Fitzroy había tenido suerte y mucha habilidad como para introducir la espada por una abertura tan pequeña en el cuello de la máscara del soldado. A sus dos atacantes los asesinó aprovechándose de aquella debilidad en la armadura de los guardias del Profeta. Los Vox que habían presenciado la batalla no tardaron en copiar la técnica de su líder y dispararon bajo el cuello metálico de los cascos de los guardias.

Entonces Daisy vio que otro sujeto se aproximaba a ella: Reader, ella había llamado su atención y ahora iba por ella

Daisy desencajo la espada del cuello del soldado y este cayó al suelo. Reader estuvo a solo unos pasos de la mujer y entonces se detuvo

—Daisy Fitzroy, líder del infame Vox Populi. Te doy solo una oportunidad de rendirte y tal vez no te mate —amenazó Reader

—Reader, Capitán de la Guardia del Profeta. Eres más joven de lo que yo esperaba —le contestó ella, igual de amenazante

—Deja de tonterías ¡Ríndete ahora mismo!

—¿Y que si no lo hago? —Daisy comenzaba a desesperarse, al igual que Booker, ella quería matarlo

Reader alzó su espada frente a él, en posición de ataque

—Entonces tú y tus hombres van a morir, hasta el último hombre, mujer, niño y anciano

—No si antes arruino tu hermosa carita de niño —Daisy levantó su espada también

—Muy bien, tú lo quisiste así, Fitzroy —El rostro salpicado de sangre de Reader intimidaba bastante

Dicho esto, Reader se lanzó a la carga contra Daisy, ella no se iba a quedar parada, así que también se lanzó contra el, dispuesta a enfrentarlo en combate. Después de todo, era valiente.

Los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y enviaron sus espadas al frente, el uno buscando detener el golpe del otro con su espada. El duelo había comenzado

Entonces las dos espadas se encontraron en el aire y chocaron…

…

Todo seguía y seguía igual, todo lujoso y perfumado, con música ambientando cada cuarto y salón. No me detendría a ver los cuadros, no me importaba nada en ese momento más que encontrar a Elizabeth y descubrir el origen del sentimiento que había estado atormentándome estas últimas horas.

No había ni locos, ni Boy´s of Silence, ni guardias o soldados. Las puertas estaban abiertas -todas- y empezaba a tener más miedo de todo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tal vez el Profeta sospechaba que las fuerzas de Reader me habían detenido, tenía sentido, pues Reader les ordenó a dos soldados que se deshicieran de mí, pero estos soldados fueron los hermanos Lutece disfrazados y me salvaron, entonces ¡Todos me creían muerto! Menos ahora, claro, Daisy y los Vox.

Recorriendo impacientemente los grandes y lujosos salones de la casa, di con una puerta bastante sospechosa pues era la única que era de metal

¿Qué habría al otro lado? La doble puerta ya estaba frente a mi esperando ser abierta

Puse mi mano en la puerta listo para hacer presión en ella y abrirla

—Booker —una voz femenina muy familiar se escuchó tras de mi

Di la vuelta para encontrarme a Rosalind y a su hermano, vestidos con su ropa de siempre en lugar de los uniformes Founder que llevaban la última vez

—DeWitt, hay cosas que están pasando, cosas que quieren pasar, cosas que no quieren pasar y cosas que son obligadas a pasar y otras que pasan solas —dijo Robert, con su tono frio

—No sabemos que encontraras al otro lado, Booker. Haz lo que creas correcto, —Rosalind habló y me guiño el ojo —recuerda nuestro trato, si encuentras a los Lutece mortales…

No terminó de hablar, esperando a que yo comprendiera, entonces, asentí con la cabeza

Entonces, ambos desaparecieron lentamente, desvaneciéndose tan misteriosamente como habían llegado

Apoyé la mano en la puerta de nuevo, dispuesto a abrirla

Comencé a recordar a Elizabeth, sus ojos en los que yo me perdía, su cabello castaño, su pasión por la lectura y los libros, su forma de ser tan divertida y tan decente, su impecable y elegante forma de vestir, su fascinación por el chocolate y su obsesión por Paris, su voz, su risa… su llanto. Empezaba a recordar todo sobre ella, y la idea de reencontrarla daba vueltas en mi cabeza, decir que estaba emocionado era poco. Recordaba aquella vez en la que dormí un día y medio, y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me había echado las cobijas encima para evitar que me enfermase, y en todo ese tiempo ella solo comió frutas. Cuando me convenció de ir a la playa con ella, cuando perseguí al ladrón que se había atrevido a robarle y a golpearla, cuando le di los chocolates, cuando hice de cenar para ella… todo, cuando puse mi sky-hook en una repisa, pero luego lo cambie de lugar para esconderlo, aún recuerdo el sabor exquisito del café que preparaba, recuerdo cuando… cuando me dijo _Te quiero_ …

No pude evitar que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla, vi mi mano derecha apoyada contra la puerta, me quede viendo las cicatrices **"A D"** en ella, con la marca del cuchillo entre ambas letras.

Empujé la puerta y esta se abrió, me metí dentro y la puerta se cerró tras de mí. Adentro estaba totalmente oscuro, solo era un largo pasillo y en el final se veía una puerta aparentemente de vidrio que daba a otra habitación iluminada, digamos que era algo así como la luz al final del túnel.

Avancé decidido hasta tocar la puerta de vidrio, la abrí, dentro solo había una pequeña sala en donde había sillas alrededor de una mesa rectangular, había cuatro sillas, y una de ellas, que estaba en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, tenía esposas en el lugar en donde se ponen los brazos, algo así como una sala de interrogatorio.

Al otro lado de la sala, había una puerta, similar a las automáticas de Monument Island, la puerta se abrió cuando estuve frente a ella y reveló unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, hacia otra puerta automática que seguramente conducía a otra sala

Bajé lentamente los escalones de la escalinata mientras la puerta que dejaba atrás se cerraba.

…

Un hombre joven caminaba por los lujosos pasillos de la casa del Profeta, portaba un uniforme azul marino salpicado de sangre, su rostro también tenía leves salpicaduras y tenía una cortada reciente que iba desde la parte superior de la oreja, pasaba por su mejilla, pasaba por los labios sin tocar la nariz y terminaba hasta la parte izquierda de su barbilla, la herida estaba hecha recientemente, también llevaba una cortada desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el codo, se notaba porque la ropa de esa zona también había sido cortada… la espada de Daisy Fitzroy había cortado la ropa y su piel de la misma forma… así es, ese hombre joven era Reader…

Y caminaba furioso, pero a la vez… satisfecho…

…

Descendía por ese corto y estrecho pasillo apenas iluminado por pequeñas lamparillas en el techo. Pronto me encontraba bajando las escaleras a pasos acelerados, dando grandes zancadas para ir bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Mi emoción por reencontrarme con Elizabeth era demasiada como para contenerla, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Entonces llegué el final de la escalera y el foco que estaba colocado en el marco superior de la puerta metálica, cambió su color de rojo a verde, inmediatamente después, la puerta se abrió levantándose hacia arriba para que yo pudiera pasar. Me metí dentro y la puerta se cerró tras de mí, iluminándose el foco del arco en color rojo nuevamente.

Dentro, todo estaba en penumbra, la habitación era pequeña a juzgar por lo que apenas era visible para mis ojos, apenas estaba acostumbrándome a la oscuridad y entonces… vi a dos personas, ambas paradas una frente a la otra, llevaban carpetas y papeles en las manos, parecían discutir. Adiviné de quienes se trataba solo con verlos un instante

—¡No se muevan! —apunté la pistola hacia los Lutece "mortales", y estos soltaron lo que traían en las manos para levantarlas, en señal de que estaban desarmados (y asustados)

Avancé hacia ellos sin dejar de apuntarles a ambos

—¿Quién es usted? —me preguntó Rosalind en tono frio, no sin algo de temor en su tono de voz

—¡Que te importa quién soy! ¡Ahora díganme donde está Elizabeth y que es lo que le están haciendo! —me encontraba gritando exageradamente, estaba desesperado

—E… e… ella está allí —dijo un asustado Robert mientras señalaba hacia el fondo de la pequeña habitación

—¡Llévenme con ella! ¡Ahora! —los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, como si dudaran —¡¿Creen que bromeo?!

Disparé al techo, en señal de advertencia, ambos se agazaparon un poco, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. La luz producida por el disparo les iluminó los asustados rostros por un segundo.

Les hice una seña con el arma para que me guiaran hasta Elizabeth, ellos comenzaron a caminar alzando con las manos en la nuca por petición mía. Nunca había visto asustados a los Lutece.

Rosalind, que iba adelante, se adelantó unos pasos hasta un panel y activó una palanca. En la pared frente a nosotros de la pequeña habitación, se descubrió un rectángulo luminoso, que iba abriéndose de a poco, como si dos placas metálicas que partían del centro se deslizaran hacia los lados, entonces supe dónde estaba, la habitación se iluminó, estaba en un cuarto de observación similar a los de Monument Island, aquellos cuartos que estaban detrás de los espejos de la "casa" de Elizabeth, por donde era observada y estudiada como un espécimen.

Esta era una habitación similar, y al otro lado del vidrio se observaba una enorme biblioteca, exactamente igual a la de Monument Island, pero el cielo que se apreciaba en la ventana del fondo, en lugar del típico azul, era negro y con truenos y rayos.

En el techo de la biblioteca, había varios paneles similares a los que constituían el _Siphon_ en la otra Columbia y que estaban en la torre de Elizabeth y en la tumba de Lady Comstock

Entonces, allí estaba… ella… Elizabeth

Vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, descalza y sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cara apoyada en ellas. Sabía que ella no podía oírnos.

Me sentí extraño, en cierta forma feliz por verla de nuevo, su cabello ya había crecido nuevamente y lo tenía del largo original, igual a la primera vez que la vi. Y a la vez un sentimiento de rabia me inundó, pues no soportaba verla así, verla sufrir ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

—¿Qué le están haciendo? —los Lutece no respondieron —¡Hablen o les vuelo la cabeza!

Les apunté con el arma, amenazante

—El Profeta nos ha dicho que le extraigamos el poder ¡Por favor, no nos mate! —respondió Rosalind, sollozante

—¡¿Para qué?!

—El Profeta quiere extraer los poderes de la chica para usarlos el mismo y poder manipular la existencia de las cosas, y así poder cumplir su profecía de bañar en llamas las montañas del hombre. Como científicos, no estamos muy de acuerdo con su plan, pero se nos ha dado la oportunidad única de estudiar a este maravilloso espécimen ¿No es maravilloso? La chica es la llama que encenderá al mundo —esta vez respondió Robert, igual de sollozante, pero con voz firme y clara

El hecho de oír que Elizabeth era llamada "espécimen" me ponía más furioso que nunca, ¡Como se atrevían! A tratarla como un bicho raro, a experimentar con ella como si fuera un objeto o cosa interesante, ella era una persona y era especial, simplemente especial. Pero no era una cosa, y eso, eso le quedaría muy claro a este par.

—¿Por qué no puede usar sus poderes?

—Las máquinas de arriba en el techo se lo impiden, y cada segundo están absorbiendo su poder y cada vez que intenta algo, le producen un dolor intenso

Las frías palabras de la científica, carentes de emoción, hacen que mi furia crezca y las ganas de hacerles un agujero en el cráneo también.

—¿A sí que ustedes dos cumplen ordenes eh? Pues yo también tengo una orden que cumplir —dije refiriéndome a lo que me pidió la Rosalind interdimensional

Apunté el arma hacia la cabeza de Robert, quien extendió los brazos hacia adelante, tratando de impedir lo inevitable. Entonces apreté el gatillo, se escuchó la detonación resonar en la habitación y en menos de un segundo, la cabeza de Robert se estrellaba en el vidrio atrás de él, con un agujero en la frente, luego, fue resbalando poco a poco flexionando sus rodillas y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre en el vidrio y en la pared mientras seguía resbalando y al llegar al suelo, su cadáver extendió las piernas hacia adelante, quedando sentado recargado en la pared. Algo similar a la muerte de Fink en la otra Columbia a manos de Daisy Fitzroy

Rosalind, tras presenciar la muerte de su hermano, intentó evadirme y salir corriendo del lugar, pero la detuve justo a tiempo y la hice caer al suelo

—¡Espera! Solo seguíamos ordenes —suplicaba la mujer, recostada en el suelo sobre su costado derecho y levantando su brazo izquierdo, en señal de rendirse o de suplicar

Yo la ignoraría

—¿Por qué piensas que te dejaría con vida? Después de todo lo que le has hecho a Elizabeth

—Por favor no me mates

—Díselo a alguien que conozca la piedad

Apunté, poniendo mi brazo extendido y apreté el gatillo sin vacilar. Rosalind Lutece cayó muerta, con un agujero en la sien izquierda del cual comenzó a brotar sangre.

Estaba hecho… la promesa que le hice a la Rosalind interdimensional

Entonces, tomé una silla metálica que estaba a un lado y comencé a golpear el cristal con todas mis fuerzas, esperando romperlo para llegar con Elizabeth y sacarla de aquí para siempre.

Pero nada, el cristal no mostraba signos que romperse ni de ceder ante mi fuerza. Coloqué mis manos en las bolsas de mi chaleco y mis dedos tocaron algo, y yo lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo para ver que era

Era la botella de sales que Rosalind me había dado, la abrí

—Gracias —dije mientras veía la botella abierta, con su contenido azul dentro, invitándome a ingerirlo

Ese sabor salado que ya había olvidado, volvió a invadir mi sentido del gusto recordándome viejos tiempos en los que corría por las hermosas calles de Columbia, disparando a diestra y siniestra, usando mis vigorizadores para proteger a una mujer que se había vuelto lo más valioso e importante para mí en muy poco tiempo.

Inmediatamente después de vaciar la botella me sentí revitalizado, poderoso

Recogí la silla metálica, ya abollada y doblada, del suelo y mentalmente elegí el vigorizador _Carga,_ mis manos comenzaron a envolverse en una especie de torbellino blanco mientras sujetaban dos de las patas de la silla. El vigor terminó de cargarse al máximo y entonces, arrojé la silla con furia contra el vidrio y este cedió ante la fuerza aplicada.

El vidrio se rompió y cientos de pedazos de este, (junto con la silla) salieron volando hacia el interior de la biblioteca

Sin perder tiempo, me metí saltando la "ventana" rota, algunos pedazos aún quedaban sujetos al marco metálico, caminé por la alfombra de la biblioteca pisando algunos vidrios y haciendo que estos crujieran bajo mis zapatos. Entonces, apresuré el paso mientras miles de emociones se apoderaban de mí, no miento al decir que quería llorar.

Elizabeth se había sobresaltado por el ruido del cristal rompiéndose y se había reincorporado

—Elizabeth —fue lo único que pude decir, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis palabras se ahogaron

Ella se sorprendió de verme. Seguramente sentía lo mismo que yo

—Booker… —Elizabeth comenzó a llorar —sabía que vendrías

Ese maldito nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar…

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo hacia ella con paso apresurado, ambos con los brazos extendidos esperando abrazarnos

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, su cabello castaño nuevamente largo recogido como la primera vez que nos vimos, pero se veía débil, cansada, pero con esperanzas.

Quería abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien y que todo se arreglaría pronto. Quería llevarla a casa y mantenerla a salvo. Quería volver a estar con ella.

Estábamos a escasos metros de que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Pero una voz que resonó en toda la biblioteca hizo que ambos nos detuviéramos

— _Se por qué has venido, Falso Pastor. Veo todos los pecados que ennegrecen tu alma…_ —esa voz de hombre mayor que Elizabeth y yo conocíamos bien

Entonces, en el rincón más oscuro se escucharon los pasos de un hombre. Primero solo se escucharon sus pasos sobre la alfombra. El sentimiento con el que cargué todo el camino dentro de la casa se hizo más grande, hasta el punto de ser insoportable

—… _WoundedKnee, los Pinkerton, la bebida… y el juego…—_ continuó la voz —… _Aunque claro, has venido por ella_

Entonces el dueño de la voz se dejó ver cuando la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la biblioteca lo iluminó. Primero sus zapatos, su pantalón y así hasta llegar a su rostro.

—Imposible —fue lo único que dije al ver al hombre que tenía enfrente

Un hombre de traje, con una pequeña capa estaba parado frente a nosotros. Su rostro era el de un hombre viejo, con el cabello blanco al igual que su espesa y bien cuidada barba. Elizabeth retrocedió unos pasos

—…Comstock… ¿Cómo es posible? —la voz se me cortaba

—Ahhh DeWitt… me encantaría responderte esa pregunta ahora mismo y explicarte todo lo que pienso hacer… pero no tendría sentido pues morirás en unos minutos

¿Cómo era esto posible? Comstock vivo

¿Eso significaba que un montón de Elizabeth me ahogaron para nada?

Comstock me daba miedo así ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto? Aunque ahora comenzaba a entender algunas cosas. Apunté la pistola a su cabeza y disparé, la bala atravesó su cráneo, rompiendo algunos vasos de vidrio de una estantería que había detrás del anciano, pero no hubo sangre ni nada. Segundo disparo, mismo resultado. Tercer disparo, mismo resultado.

—Ya dije —Comstock continuó —que morirás, Falso Pastor

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién lo va a hacer, acaso tú? —respondí algo burlón

—No, yo no. Pero el si

Comstock se desvaneció rápidamente en el aire, al igual que los Lutece interdimensionales. Entonces, desapareció revelando a un hombre atrás de él… un hombre joven, con un uniforme azul marino salpicado de sangre y que tenía una cortada recta reciente desde la parte superior de la oreja derecha hasta la parte izquierda de la barbilla: era Reader.

—Mierda… —me quejé de la situación actual

Avanzaba rápidamente hacia nosotros, con los puños cerrados, dispuesto a pelear.

Esta vez era la decisiva, esta vez era de vida o muerte… y estaba claro que uno de los dos no iba a salir vivo. Este era el ajuste de cuentas…

* * *

 **Ya sabemos quien es el tan mencionado Profeta, creo que era algo obvio desde el inicio, el es quien habla por teléfono con Reader y le dice que debe capturar a Elizabeth y eliminar a Booker.**

 **¡Ya encontramos a Elizabeth! tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, pero dejaremos los sentimentalismos para otra ocasión**

 **La espada de Reader la describo como una espada ropera de lazo (creo que es española) pues me puse a investigar y es la que mas se parece a lo que yo imaginaba, pero su diseño lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno de ustedes. Solo quería aclararlo.**

 **Supuse que un duelo de espadas entre Fitzroy y Reader seria buena idea y la dejé en suspenso cortando la escena, para después narrar otra en donde Reader va caminando con algunas heridas pero sigue vivo, ademas de que la batalla exterior está narrada desde otro punto de vista y me pareció buena idea hacerlo asi. La Guardia del Profeta, son enemigos fuertes y difíciles de matar aparentemente, ademas de que su aparición se me ocurrió mientras escribía, aunque ya la había mencionado antes, y se me hizo justo que tuvieran una aparición.**

 **¿Que pasó en el duelo Fitzroy vs. Reader? lo sabrán después**

 **Actualizaré tan rapido como pueda. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo (ya viene lo bueno)**

 **No olviden dejar su review, aqui se despide su amigo ElDuraznito/Scar3Crow117, hasta el proximo capitulo !**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	16. Vendetta

**Hola queridos lectores, los saluda su amigo Scar3Crow117 ! Aqui esta ya el capitulo 16, tardé un poco -lo acepto- pero aqui está por fin**

 **Disfrutenlo**

 **Vendetta: Venganza producida por enemistad, especialmente a causa de una muerte o una ofensa**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **VENDETTA**

… _Flashback…_

Había bajas en ambos lados, Founders y Vox caían por igual. Toda una carnicería se había iniciado frente a la casa del Profeta, por todos lados había cadáveres y casquillos de bala regados, las paredes cercanas estaban agujeradas por el impacto de balas perdidas. Ambos bandos usaban escombros como trincheras y/o cobertura, todos los soldados incluyendo a la Guardia del Profeta se habían atrincherado frente a la entrada de la casa, mientras los Vox atacaban con arrojo, algunos se quedaban en las trincheras improvisadas y otros preferían enfrentar a los Founders de frente, avanzando dentro de las líneas enemigas. En algunos lugares del combate, la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, y ese era el caso de dos personas que combatían a muerte en un duelo de espadas, un hombre y una mujer.

Daisy, inexperta, trataba desesperadamente de esquivar los ataques de Reader. Ella devolvía algunos ataques, pero Reader sabia defenderse y atacar muy bien, no quería matarla tan rápido, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar por lo que sus ataques contra ella no eran muy elaborados, solo consistían en chocar su espada contra la de ella y dar algunas estocadas ocasionales.

Así se estaba dando el combate, para Daisy era algo difícil y complicado pues era la primera vez que usaba una espada en un combate contra alguien experimentado; a Reader esto le estaba pareciendo algo sencillo, además, tenía practica "por defecto" pues él era un fallo de la unión errónea de dos realidades distintas. De un momento a otro, en un acto desesperado, la mujer comenzó a atacar con más destreza, cosa que sorprendió al hombre, nunca se esperó eso de Fitzroy, claro, ella no sabía lo que hacía, solamente daba tajos y estocadas al azar, y Reader, acostumbrado a seguir una técnica de lucha igual para ambos combatientes o mismos movimientos, tuvo problemas para combatirla, fue entonces cuando comenzó a atacarla en serio.

Reader movía su espada hábilmente mientras hacía retroceder a su contrincante. El joven se confió de que su victoria era segura… y esa confianza excesiva le impidió anticiparse al movimiento de Fitzroy… ella, hábilmente esquivó una estocada de Reader y luego fue acercándose peligrosamente a él, pasando rápidamente a su lado haciendo una cortada en el brazo del joven Capitán que iba del hombro al codo, este solo se limitó a gruñir. Aprovechando el momento… Daisy volvió a atacar, buscando con el filo de su espada el cuello de Reader, pero él fue más rápido y logro retroceder unos pasos, la espada de Fitzroy logró alcanzar su rostro, hiriéndolo. El joven capitán ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir su rostro ser herido: la cortada iba desde la parte superior de su oreja derecha, seguía atravesando sus labios hasta la parte izquierda de su barbilla.

—Te dije que iba a arruinar tu bella carita, niño —decía la Vox, sosteniendo su espada frente a ella

Reader no respondió, se llevó la mano a su herida y la retiró segundos después, contemplando la sangre que había quedado en su mano. Sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a Fitzroy dispuesto a matarla. Su pelea fue rápida, él atacando y ella defendiéndose pues Reader estaba luchando con todo, Fitzroy a pesar de ser inexperta sabía defenderse bien y estaba imponiéndole un gran reto a su contrincante. Pero entonces, la espada de la Vox surcó los aires, desprendida de la mano de su portadora

Reader había hecho un movimiento rápido y había desarmado a Fitzroy, quien se quedó atónita, el joven aprovechó el momento y hundió su espada en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer, ella dejó escapar un grito. Reader la derribó y apretó su cuello con su mano libre, la otra aún seguía sosteniendo la espada clavada al hombro de la valiente mujer

—Aquí termina esto, Fitzroy. Morirás junto a tu patética revolución —la voz de Reader sonaba maliciosa, como si disfrutara verla sufrir

—P…pudret…e —Fitzroy apenas podía hablar pues Reader había aumentado la presión con la que oprimía su cuello

Reader sonrió y siguió presionando y apretando el cuello de Fitzroy al mismo tiempo que adentraba más su espada en el hombro de la mujer, moviéndola tratando de provocar más dolor y daños internos al punto de dejarle inutilizado el brazo

El joven capitán parecía un animal ebrio de sangre, disfrutando cada momento en el que veía el sufrimiento y el dolor en el rostro de Fitzroy. Un ser sanguinario que mataba por placer

Daisy luchaba por respirar, ya no sentía el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho trataba de liberarse del estrangulamiento de Reader, sin éxito. Entonces, Reader le sacó la espada del hombro y la levantó del suelo, aun sosteniéndola por el cuello y la levantó por encima de su estatura, haciendo que quedara colgando

—Adiós, Daisy Fitzroy —dijo con repugnancia y arrogancia a la vez

Daisy no podía formular ni siquiera una palabra concreta, le faltaba el aire, hasta ahora había aguantado bastante, y solo se limitaba a abrir la boca en busca de algo con que llenar sus pulmones, en esos momentos ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para golpear a su verdugo, pues se sentía mareada y agonizante por la falta de aire, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, parecía que los ojos le fuesen a estallar y poco a poco sintió como la vida la abandonaba. Entonces, Reader la soltó y su víctima cayó al suelo en escombros. El joven capitán ni siquiera la remató o le hizo algo más, simplemente la dejó allí, tirada, mientras el saboreaba su victoria sobre la líder de Vox Populi. Luego, se dirigió hasta el hueco junto a la puerta de la casa del profeta y entró, ya había asesinado a Fitzroy y según él, también a Booker. Ahora, se dirigía a la biblioteca de la casa en donde estaba Elizabeth

—Voy por ti, Elizabeth. Desearía que DeWitt estuviera vivo para que viera como te destrozo —diciendo estas palabras, Reader comenzó a recorrer los lujosos pasillos y salas de la gigantesca casa

...

...

Simplemente esto ya no tenía sentido alguno… un casi insípido reencuentro con Elizabeth, un mínimo encuentro con el profeta, una muerte rápida a los Lutece mortales, y ahora un muchacho enojado que buscaba matarme y desmembrarme lentamente. Reader buscaba "cobrarse" la recompensa que el profeta le había prometido, la cual incluía a Elizabeth… pero antes debía pasar sobre mi cadáver, si el joven capitán de la Guardia quería tener a Elizabeth en su cama, tendría que pasar por todo un infierno, un infierno que estaba a punto de desatarse ahora mismo… cuando se trata de proteger a Elizabeth, soy capaz de entregar mi vida de ser necesario y una cosa era segura: entre Reader y yo, uno de los dos no volvería a ver la luz del día… eso solo si es que había otro día, en medio de dos dimensiones que se desmoronan es probable que no lo haya.

—DeWitt —Reader sonaba sorprendido de verme con vida, el esperaba hallar a Elizabeth sola a su merced encerrada en la biblioteca —Vaya que eres difícil de matar… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Quizá como Capitán de la Guardia deberías conocer a todos tus soldados y saber a cuáles les ordenas —dije refiriéndome a los Lutece que se habían disfrazado de Founders —si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo

—No te preocupes DeWitt, eso es lo que hare

Reader comenzó a caminar apresuradamente con los puños cerrados. Elizabeth se aferró a mi brazo buscando protección

—¿Booker? —preguntó ella, como diciéndome _"¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?"_

—Tranquila, Elizabeth, todo saldrá bien —intenté tranquilizarla

Me adelante unos pasos, haciendo que me soltara y me coloqué frente a ella, protegiéndola, dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida de ser necesario. Pero ahora no podía permitirme morir y dejar a Elizabeth a merced de Reader, no podía imaginar la clase de cosas que le haría si yo llegase a fallar… tenía que vencer a Reader, era la única forma, no había ningún otro escape o solución. Era mi venganza, ahora o nunca

—Booker, no tengo mi poder completo… no puedo ayudarte —incluso, su voz se oía débil

La volteé a ver, pero entonces descuidé mi posición y Reader llegó hasta mí, derribándome de un golpe en la barbilla, Elizabeth se quitó de detrás de mí para que no cayera sobre ella. Reader siguió avanzando hasta mí, dispuesto a golpearme en el suelo hasta matarme, pero un objeto rectangular le cayó en la cabeza, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco. El objeto era nada más y nada menos que un grueso libro, y Reader ahora centró su atención en la persona que se lo había arrojado: Elizabeth, quien solo trataba de ayudarme y esa era la única forma de hacerlo pues no tenía sus poderes en ese momento

—Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás detenerme, así como tampoco podrás impedir la muerte de DeWitt —Reader sonaba amenazante mientras caminaba hacia una débil Elizabeth, quien se refugiaba detrás de un libro que tenía abrazado a su pecho

—¡Basta, Reader! —gritaba con desesperación Elizabeth

—No, Elizabeth, esto no se detendrá. Y tu vivirás lo suficiente para ver a DeWitt suplicar por su muerte

Entonces, Elizabeth sujetó el libro al cual se abrazaba y dio un violento golpe con él, pero Reader la detuvo de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice en Monument Island hace ya tanto tiempo: sujetando sus muñecas. Pero Elizabeth no desistió y siguió peleando, entonces vi como lo hizo… Reader le arrebató el libro y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que la hizo caer. Era la segunda persona que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Elizabeth, primero el ladrón y ahora Reader, sin contar lo de la casa de Comstock en la otra Columbia.

El presenciar eso, hiso que me hirviera la sangre, Reader se había atrevido a tocarla, a golpear su hermoso rostro. La adrenalina me hizo reaccionar, de un momento a otro, ya me encontraba de pie, con todo mi cuerpo al máximo, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas llevándome a cometer idioteces impensables. Cargué contra Reader sin pensármelo dos veces, empujándolo contra una pared y allí comencé a golpearlo, asegurándome de aprovechar al máximo la subida energética de la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, enviándole golpes en el rostro y en el abdomen. Al cabo de unos momentos comencé a sentirme cansado, muy cansado y empecé a jadear.

Reader se aprovechó y me golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, haciéndome caer. Y en el suelo, al momento de reincorporarme, el joven capitán me dio una enérgica patada en el costado que me hizo volar un par de metros haciéndome chocar contra una estantería, la fuerza del impacto hizo que todos los libros de aquella estantería salieran de sus lugares y cayeran sobre mí.

Me reincorpore rápidamente, solo para recibir otro golpe por parte de Reader que me hizo chocar de espalda contra la estantería. Entonces vi cómo se disponía a darme otro golpe en el rostro, pero mi puño fue más rápido, y, usando el vigorizador _Carga_ le asesté un certero puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo. Entonces ahora fui yo quien caminó hasta él, dispuesto a acabar esto de una vez por todas.

Lo levanté de los hombros de su uniforme y lo arrojé lejos usando mi vigorizador de nuevo. Se impactó contra una estantería de libros y todos le cayeron encima. Debía aceptarlo, Reader sabia tolerar y controlar el dolor, pues logró soportar varios golpes a varias partes de su cuerpo, mientras otros soldados morían de un solo golpe con _Carga;_ Reader soportaba más de uno.

Después de bombardearlo con duros golpes, y de arrojarlo de un lado a otro, presentí que solo me quedaba un solo uso para el vigorizador y debía guardarlo para el golpe final. Reader se reincorporaba y yo aproveche para equipar mi Sky-Hook en mi mano izquierda y clavar los garfios en el cráneo de mi rival, pero él fue más rápido, y detuvo mi golpe con su mano a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Aun sujetando mi mano armada, se incorporó y me derribo arrojándome, controlándome de la mano. Al caer, me di cuenta de que me había quitado mi fiel arma y también la había arrojado lejos de mi alcance.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí y puso ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello y apretó, estrangulándome con furia mientras ponía sus rodillas sobre mis piernas. Estábamos justo en el centro de la biblioteca, Elizabeth había solo observaba, deseosa de ayudar, pero no podía, estaba impotente en ese momento, destinada a observar solamente, o de lo contrario las maquinas del techo le provocarían un dolor inmenso.

—Morirás aquí DeWitt, me hubiera gustado que vivieras para que presenciaras como me divierto con la pequeña Elizabeth —esas palabras me enfurecieron, pero poco podía hacer

Reader me estaba provocando, parecía disfrutar con mi sufrimiento. Entonces, quitó su mano derecha de mi cuello y desenvainó su espada, para luego colocarla por encima de su mano izquierda que aun apretaba mi cuello

—¿Cuánto me daría el Profeta por tu cabeza? —continuó, haciendo más que claras sus intenciones: decapitarme

Pero entonces, miré al techo y vi una serie de mecanismos en él. No cabía duda, esa era la máquina que absorbía los poderes de Elizabeth, como un segundo _Siphon;_ pero este le provocaba un intenso dolor al intentar abrir el más mínimo desgarro.

No lo pensé dos veces, y mi mano se envolvió en llamas bajo los efectos de _Beso del Diablo,_ y lo cargué al máximo, pude haber incinerado a Reader, pero él no era mi blanco. Arrojé la bomba explosiva hacia el techo, mis sales se consumieron por completo, ojalá esto diera resultado.

La bola de fuego viajó en línea recta verticalmente, en segundos que parecieron horas, el proyectil explosivo se impactó en los enormes mecanismos y maquinaria del techo crenado una reacción en cadena explosiva, comenzaron a caer algunos escombros en llamas y pedazos metálicos de las enormes maquinas. Entonces, un libro se impactó en la cabeza de Reader, no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber quién lo había arrojado.

Reader se quitó de encima, me soltó y se incorporó, clavando su espada en el suelo a un lado mío muy cerca de mi rostro, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Elizabeth. Entonces comencé a llenar mis pulmones de aire de nuevo, respirando por la boca. Reader se acercaba a Elizabeth, no podía permitirlo, no debía hacerlo. Luchando contra mi cansado cuerpo, me reincorporé y quité la espada de Reader que había clavado en el suelo, para mi fortuna, era solo la punta, por lo que sacarla fue tarea fácil. Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Elizabeth se veía renovada, de nuevo fuerte y hermosa, parecía como si su ropa blanca brillara con luz propia, estaba parada frente a Reader, quien avanzaba hacia ella

—No trates de hacerte la valiente o morirás junto con el —le decía mientras avanzaba hacia ella

Elizabeth se veía amenazante, hermosa y poderosa, desafiante, todo a la vez

—No Reader, solo tu morirás aquí —le respondió y entonces abrió un desgarro, para ese entonces, yo ya me había levantado y había recuperado mi Sky-Hook

Varias personas aparecieron frente a Reader, se veían grises y sin vida, acartonadas, pero corrían o huían de algo. Reader trataba en vano de apartarlas de su camino, las personas desaparecían antes de llegar hasta mi posición, como los desgarros que usó Elizabeth para retrasarme en Finkton (globos, músicos, un tren). Reader batallaba para quitar de su camino a las personas… pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando vio al toro.

El gigantesco animal golpeó a Reader con la cabeza, levantándolo y haciéndolo volar por los aires enviándolo a mí. El desgarro desapareció, quedando solo el joven capitán siendo enviado hasta mí. Con un movimiento rápido de la espada, logre cercenar el brazo derecho de Reader en el aire antes de que tocara el piso. Entonces dio un corto grito de dolor, y miró su brazo cercenado hasta el codo

—¡Hijo de p…! —Reader no alcanzó a insultarme, pues mientras lo hacía intentó golpearme con su brazo izquierdo, pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar sin mano, su insulto fue reemplazado por un grito de dolor y derrota

Con un medio brazo y una mano cercenados, Reader ya no tenía oportunidad. Entonces, y con toda la fuerza que aún me quedaba hundí su propia espada en su estómago hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado. Reader ahogó un grito y la sangre se escapó de su boca. Entonces coloqué los garfios de mi Sky-Hook alrededor de su cuello

—Te lo advertí, imbécil —le dije, mientras hundía mas la espada, provocando que se escapara más sangre de su boca

Entonces activé los garfios del Sky-Hook y estos comenzaron a hacer presión sobre su cuello

Su cuello se fracturó, sus músculos se desgarraron y su cabeza fue violentamente desprendida de su cuerpo, haciendo todo un verdadero desastre color carmesí. Entonces, solté la espada y su cuerpo cayó al suelo junto a su cabeza, aun con la espada clavada en su estómago.

Y así murió Reader, Capitán de la Guardia del Profeta, justo en el centro de la biblioteca, asesinado por un viejo Pinkerton puro y duro.

—…Booker… —me llamó una voz detrás de mi

—Se acabó, Elizabeth… se acabó

* * *

 **Esto aun no acaba, aun queda un poco mas**

 **IMPORTANTE !: estaré actualizando los fines de semana, ya sea Viernes, Sábado o Domingo, la razón es que ya entré a la escuela y este semestre iré de 7a.m. a 4p.m. y llegaré a mi casa a las 5p.m. y sinceramente no me da tiempo de hacer nada -ya ni he jugado- pero lo bueno es que así ya no voy los sábados. Bueno, tratare de escribir durante la semana, tal vez 500 palabras por dia o no se, pero subiré nuevos capítulos cada fin de semana. Por cierto, el fic de _Un Gear, una Outsider y muchos problemas_ si tendrá mas capitulos, pero he estado muy ocupado y no me ha dado tiempo de escribirlo, pero ya lo actualizare pronto, espero les guste.**

 **Bien, me siento mal por matar a Reader, es un personaje original de mi propia invención pero... ya que... tenia que morir ¿o no? ¿Alguien pidió desmembramiento?**

 **Elizabeth ya es libre, pero aun quedan algunas cosas por hacer y cabos por atar...**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer este fic, gracias a los que lo han comentado, a los que lo siguen y a los que no lo hacen, pues también muchisimas gracias por leerlo no olviden dejar su review y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana :)**


	17. Los cabos sueltos

**Hola amigos!**

 **Ya se que hoy no es fin de semana, perdón por la demora pero estoy enfermo desde el Jueves (a nadie le importa, ya lo se) y me dolía la cabeza, por lo tanto no tenía ganas de escribir pero finalmente aquí estoy. Disfruten el capitulo de hoy :)**

 ** _jeffersongongora_ : Booker si sabe que Elizabeth es su hija pues este fic está ambientado después de los sucesos del juego. En el primer capitulo escribí o mas bien traté de decir (eso creo, no lo recuerdo, o tal vez no me expliqué bien, no lo se. Error mio) que la esposa de Booker lo habia engañado, y habia quedado embarazada de Elizabeth por ese hombre misterioso. Fue algo que hice para quitar el parentesco entre DeWitt y Elizabeth. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

 **LOS CABOS SUELTOS**

Esta batalla había sido una de las mejores que había tenido, me sentía "joven" de nuevo… como cuando luché en WoundedKnee. Y ahora, me encuentro viendo a la persona a la cual había venido a buscar, la única persona que me quedaba, la única que de verdad me importaba. Elizabeth se veía realmente hermosa, ahora que había recuperado su poder, la marca de la bofetada que Reader le había dado, había desaparecido, su rostro volvía a ser el de antes, había cambiado su vestido blanco de prisionera por uno más elegante, más bien, era el vestido que había sacado del dirigible _Primera Dama._ Su poder había reaparecido, no en su totalidad, pero era suficiente como para lograr destruir una realidad.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro sin decirnos una sola palabra, entonces, como si los dos pensáramos lo mismo al mismo tiempo: caminamos el uno hacia el otro, cada vez más rápido hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron juntos, unidos en un satisfactorio abrazo, un momento tan épico que llegue a desear que no terminara jamás. Hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba esto, poder abrazarla nuevamente, sentirla tan cerca de mi…

—…Booker… yo sabía que vendrías… siempre lo supe… —sollozaba

—Nunca te abandonaría, siempre voy a estar contigo y siempre voy a cuidar de ti… y si algún día nos vuelven a separar, haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarte, Elizabeth.

Le levanté el rostro sujetándola suavemente de la barbilla y le acomodé detrás de la oreja algunos cuantos cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro y me quedé contemplando su belleza

—¿Booker? ¿Está bien todo? —me preguntó, con sus mejillas encendidas

Entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado como un idiota contemplándola

—Todo está bien… y todo estará bien…

Fue lo único que pude decir, entonces recordé el momento en el que salí de casa para buscar a Reader y antes de salir, Elizabeth me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, aquella vez le dije que me lo diría cuando regresara a casa, para mi sorpresa para cuando llegué ya se habían llevado a Elizabeth. Sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero debía saber qué es lo que me quería decir

—A propósito, antes de perderte… antes de dejarte sola en casa, me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿Qué era, Elizabeth?

Ella bajó la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se encendían aún más, extrañaba provocar ese sonrojo en ella… y ahora finalmente la tenía frente a mí de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Protegerla, cuidarla…

Pero en este momento no sabía que hacer: Abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y llevarla a casa; o decirle un largo y duro "Te lo dije, te dije que no confiaras en Reader" y luego llevarla a casa. Todo esto era muy confuso, cuesta pensar en situaciones así. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Qué quedaba por hacer? En medio de dos realidades que colapsan no había mucho que pensar, solo había que buscar la forma de arreglarlo o de salir de allí a toda prisa.

¿Arreglar las cosas? Reader era un error, producto de la combinación de dos realidades distintas, una mancha de tinta en las múltiples hojas de papel que conforman las realidades. Pero ese error ya estaba resuelto, más bien, ya estaba más que frio.

¿Salir de aquí? La respuesta a esa pregunta era otra gran interrogante: ¿Cómo?

¿Qué es lo que se viene ahora? Otra gran interrogante que estaba a punto de ser respondida: ¿Se viene lo peor, o lo mejor? ¿Continúa la tormenta o viene la calma?

—¿Elizabeth?... —pregunté, notando que ella seguía sin contestar

—…Booker… —levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la mía, ambos nos miramos a los ojos —…yo…

Entonces, como si ambos pensáramos lo mismo… nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Pasé mi mano atrás de su cabeza, sujetando su nuca. Casi podía sentir su respiración. Nuestros labios estaban ya muy cerca, un momento tan anhelado estaba a punto de volverse realidad…

¿Esto era correcto? Ella es mi hija, más bien se volvió mi hija, pues fue concebida por la unión de otro hombre con mi mujer. Por lo que no es exactamente mi hija, pero al protegerla, cuidarla y preocuparme por ella no pude evitar aflorar mis instintos paternos… pero a la vez tampoco pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

Costaba pensar, era una situación delicada…

¿Detenerme? Las oportunidades solo pasan una vez en la vida, y si se presenta otra, nunca será igual que la primera.

¿Seguir? Podría hacerlo, pero de nuevo la interrogante: ¿Es correcto?

" _Qué más da"_ pensé. Entonces, nuestros rostros estuvieron demasiado cercanos, y nuestros labios a escasos centímetros de tocarse

—¿Pensaste que esto ya había terminado, DeWitt? —resonó una voz por toda la habitación, y de nuevo comencé a experimentar ese sentimiento extraño que se hizo notar durante el tiempo que estuve recorriendo la mansión en busca de Elizabeth

Aquella voz hizo que ambos interrumpiéramos nuestro momento, separando nuestros rostros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esto es imposible, te vi morir, yo… yo te asesiné —dije en todas direcciones, tratando de identificar el lugar de procedencia de la voz del Profeta

—¿Acaso aun no te das cuenta DeWitt? —esta vez la voz de Comstock se escuchó detrás nuestro, provocando que Elizabeth y yo diéramos media vuelta —¿Los traidores Lutece no te lo dijeron?

Entonces, desde la sombra más profunda de la habitación apareció Comstock, viejo. Avanzaba lentamente hacia nosotros, haciendo sonar la suela de sus zapatos contra el piso

—Pensábamos que el Señor DeWitt se daría cuenta de lo sucedido —una nueva voz se escuchó en la habitación, la voz de Rosalind

Entonces, todos miramos hacia la dirección de la cual provenía la voz de la científica, y nos encontramos con que ambos hermanos estaban allí de pie. Ahora todos formábamos una especie de triangulo, por una parte, Comstock; por la otra, Elizabeth y yo; y por la otra ultima, los Lutece, con el cadáver de Reader en medio. Comstock no dejaba de mirar con furia a los Lutece, y estos permanecían serenos, callados, como si carecieran de emociones

—¿Qué no ustedes deberían estar muertos? Yo los maté —exclamé, dirigiéndome a los hermanos

—No se puede matar a un ser interdimensional… —respondió Robert, con suma tranquilidad

—…A menos que lo hagas desde su origen… —completó Rosalind, pero se detuvo, notando que había hablado de mas

Los científicos se miraron el uno al otro por breves segundos, y Elizabeth pareció comprender y tener una leve idea de lo que podíamos hacer.

—¿Desde su origen?... cierto… —habló Elizabeth, diciendo lo último muy animada —Booker, debemos irnos, ya se lo que debemos hacer, toma mi mano

—Olvídalo, DeWitt. Nunca saldrán de aquí con vida —Comstock inspiró miedo al hablar

—¿Tú crees eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer para detenerme? —Elizabeth daba más miedo

—Pequeña niña, logré absorber parte de tu poder…

Y dicho esto, Comstock extendió los brazos hacia adelante y aparecieron desgarros de la nada, de los desgarros comenzaron a salir escombros, todos grises, con el característico color de las cosas surgidas de desgarros: varillas, rocas, vidrios, esquirlas de metal, y se dirigieron velozmente hacia nosotros. Elizabeth pasó de lado a lado su mano frente a ella y los escombros lanzados por Comstock se desvanecieron antes de tocarnos. Ahora era el turno de Elizabeth, entonces, hizo lo mismo que con Reader, haciendo aparecer una corrida de toros frente a Comstock, pero el hizo desaparecer el desgarro con el mismo ademan hecho por Elizabeth, evitando así, ser golpeado por el toro, aunque no le pasaría nada.

Oponentes iguales, y yo era el único que no era un ser interdimensional, Elizabeth tampoco lo era, bueno, lo era en parte. Pero yo me sentía inútil, impotente.

Comstock y Elizabeth seguían atacándose, abriendo desgarros, y defendiéndose. Los ataques de Elizabeth parecían no surtir efecto en Comstock, pero los de él si podían dañar e incluso matar a Elizabeth, pues ella era mortal después de todo. Los ataques del profeta cada vez eran más sofisticados, variados y fuertes, y Elizabeth comenzaba a desesperarse, cada vez más débil

—No tienes la fuerza, Elizabeth… ya no… tú y DeWitt van a morir —le decía él, mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros al mismo tiempo que deshacía y repelía los ataques de Elizabeth

Pero entonces, dos personas que hasta ahora habían permanecido inmóviles entraron a la lucha. Los Lutece se abalanzaron sobre Comstock, le sujetaron los brazos y le inmovilizaron. Al parecer, ellos si podían tocar a Comstock sin traspasarlo cual fantasma, al parecer entre ellos eran solidos o algo similar.

Los hermanos, normalmente pacíficos, estaban sujetando a Comstock por los brazos, ejerciendo presión sobre sus codos amenazando con dislocárselos, Rosalind el derecho y Robert el izquierdo. Un cuadro increíble, oficialmente este era el uno de los días más extraños de mi vida

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Vete con DeWitt y acaben con esto! —gritaba Rosalind mientras batallaba por sujetar el brazo derecho del profeta

Comstock luchaba por soltarse cada vez con más furia. Por las ventanas se lograba ver el exterior, al parecer, ambas realidades ya estaban desmoronándose pues los edificios se caían a pedazos, el negro cielo comenzó a lanzar cada vez más rayos, el aire comenzó a soplar demasiado fuerte, y todos los edificios comenzaron a temblar, como si Columbia se cayera de los cielos. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo, Elizabeth! ¡Vete ya! —exclamó Robert mientras ejercía más presión sobre el codo izquierdo de Comstock, quien comenzaba a soltarse

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia mí, extendiéndome su mano, yo la tomé y casi de inmediato fuimos rodeados por una luz blanca, por un momento me pareció que Elizabeth también comenzó a irradiar una luz natural en su cuerpo, como aquella vez en la otra Columbia cuando destruimos el _Siphon_ y nos transportó a ambos -y a Songbird- a la ciudad submarina

La luz que nos envolvía era cada vez más intensa, entonces, logré distinguir a Comstock batallando por soltarse de los Lutece, hasta que al fin lo consiguió, el Profeta logró liberarse y derribar a los hermanos. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, pero antes de que llegara, la luz se hiso más intensa, al grado en el que yo solo veía blanco luminoso y más blanco luminoso frente a mí. Todo desapareció, Elizabeth se desvaneció, al igual que Comstock, los Lutece y la biblioteca. Ahora todo no era más que luz blanca.

Después de unos segundos, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse lentamente

—Booker, despierta —escuché la voz de Elizabeth, no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba frente a mi

Entonces, mi vista se fue recuperando y comencé a ver las cosas que me rodeaban. La luz blanca que empañaba mi vista, despareció por completo, revelándolo todo frente a mi

Me encontraba sentado en un bote de madera que navegaba en medio del mar en un día nublado y tormentoso (ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche), nadie remaba, solo estábamos ella y yo, sentados uno frente al otro. El bote navegaba solo, como si se dejara llevar por la corriente libremente, mas sin embargo parecía no desviarse de su curso.

—¿Otra vez aquí, en este maldito bote? —le pregunté, algo exaltado

—No, Booker. Mismas aguas… diferente costa —respondió ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Entonces, entre la tenue niebla marina, logré divisar el foco de un faro y poco a poco, la silueta de la cilíndrica construcción sobre un islote se fue esclareciendo

—¿Por qué venimos aquí? —dije al atracar en el pequeño muelle del faro

—Porque debemos tu y yo debemos corregir algo

Subí las escaleras del muelle para salir del bote, al estar arriba del muelle me giré y extendí mi mano hacia el bote, con la intención de ayudar a Elizabeth a subir, pero me encontré con que en el bote ya no había nadie,

—Vamos, Booker —Elizabeth ya estaba allí a un lado mío, esperando, ni siquiera la vi subir ¿Cómo lo hizo? Me plantearía eso después, supongo.

La seguí por todo el pequeño muelle hasta las escaleras que conducían a las puertas de madera del faro, las olas rompían contra las rocas del islote, salpicadas por la tenue lluvia.

—¿Puedes decirme que pasa, Elizabeth?

—Es lo que debe hacerse, aunque me cueste… nos cueste caro —se corrigió —, pero este es el único modo de deshacer todo, DeWitt. Espero me perdones —respondió ella en tono misterioso

—¿Qué quieres decir?

No obtuve respuesta, Elizabeth a veces me daba un poco de miedo

Al llegar a la puerta del faro, Elizabeth parecía dudosa.

Puso su mano sobre una de las puertas del faro.

—Elizabeth ¿Estás segura, de que esto es lo que quieres? —dije, poniendo mi mano suavemente en la madera de la puerta, como tratando de impedir que hiciera lo que fuese a hacer

Esto parecía un cambio de papeles

—Es el único modo de remediar lo que te he hecho —respondió, quitando mi mano de la puerta. Acto seguido tomó mi mano derecha y la estrechó entre las suyas, acariciando mis cicatrices: la **A** y la **D** y la marca del cuchillo entre ellas.

Luego, me soltó y abrió la puerta. Ambos estábamos listos para lo que pudiera haber del otro lado.

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo 17, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Las cosas saldrán bien, o saldrán mal? lo sabrán la próxima semana :v**

 **Por cierto ¿Ya descubrieron que le pasó a Comstock? si aun no lo saben, pues lo sabrán el siguiente capitulo. No olviden dejar su review, y ya saben que nos vemos la prox. semana**

 **cuidense, que estén muy bien y no se enfermen como yo (salgan con sueter si es que hace frio, no cometan mis errores), nos vemos.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	18. Circulo completo

**Lo sé, lo sé, se que me tardé dos semanas en publicar un nuevo capitulo cuando dije que lo haría semanalmente, pero la escuela me está exprimiendo y no puedo escribir en el transcurso de la semana, pero bueno, todo sea por el futuro... ademas, el pasado fin de semana no pude escribir pues confieso que estuve jugando en mi lap, pues descargué Halo, Halo 2, Halo custom edition y Gears of War**

 **En fin, aquí está ya el capitulo 18, disfrútenlo !**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **CIRCULO COMPLETO**

Elizabeth entró en el faro, y yo la seguí de cerca. La puerta se cerró detrás nuestro. Al estar dentro me pareció tener los ojos cerrados, pues se veía absolutamente nada, parpadear un par de veces me hizo saber que en realidad los tenía abiertos, incluso llegué a pensar que de la nada me había quedado ciego.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, confuso. Ni siquiera Elizabeth era visible frente a mi

No obtuve respuesta

Era curioso, ya no se escuchaban truenos, ni lluvia, ni las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Era como si nos hubiésemos transportado a otro lugar con tan solo atravesar la puerta del faro, no me sorprendería que así fuese, supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a estas cosas… en este mundo y al lado de Elizabeth todo es posible.

Extendí los brazos hacía adelante, moviendo las manos, tratando de encontrar a Elizabeth o a alguna pared o cosa. Comencé a caminar, muy despacio dando un paso a la vez con miedo a tropezar con algo o a caer en algún abismo oculto en la total y completa penumbra.

Entonces, de pronto todo se iluminó y se reveló el lugar en el que nos hallábamos, como si las luces de aquel lugar fueran repentinamente encendidas, pero no de golpe, si no que se encendieron de a poco. Elizabeth estaba allí, la luz me ahora permitía verla. Por suerte para mí, no había ningún abismo… pero si muchas interrogantes. El lugar era nada más y nada menos que una inmensa biblioteca, con decenas de miles de repisas que albergaban muchísimos más libros

—Pero mira todo esto… ¡Es precioso! —exclamo ella emocionada, sin hacer caso a mi anterior pregunta

—¿Qué son esos libros? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en un lugar que está oculto para la mayoría, no todos conocen de su existencia, y debido a eso, no tiene siquiera nombre. En esta biblioteca se escriben y se guardan todas las realidades existentes, tanto del pasado como del presente y del futuro… —Elizabeth respondió después de unos segundos, se veía emocionada

—Pensé que los que albergaban las realidades eran los faros… —yo sonaba confundido

—En parte —ella comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la inmensa biblioteca, yo la seguí —, los faros son la entrada física a las diversas realidades, aquí es donde se originan y desde aquí se pueden manipular, borrar, sobrescribir… traspapelar unos con otros. Una nueva realidad fue escrita aquí: la que yo cree después de lo de Columbia. Y entonces surgió un nuevo faro, que daba acceso a la nueva realidad… en la cual vivíamos, pero algo salió mal… ¿Me explico?

—Sí, creo que logro entender… más o menos, o sea que lo que se escribe aquí es representado en los faros… —dije para mi mismo

Elizabeth siguió caminando, como si conociera la biblioteca a la perfección. Yo, yo solo la seguía con miedo a extraviarme entre tantas estanterías repletas de libros. El ambiente era agradable, pero misterioso. Era como estar en un hermoso laberinto con una única salida, guiado por una persona que parecía conocerlo de memoria. El ambiente era seco, con olor a papel y a antiguo, todo estaba tan silencioso y callado que empezaba a ponerme nervioso, el silencio era solo interrumpido por nuestros pasos y por nuestras voces

—Elizabeth, necesito respuestas —dije, tratando de seguirle el paso, el eco resonó en todo el lugar

—Adelante, habla —me respondió sin siquiera detenerse para mirarme y entablar una conversación seria, solo siguió caminando

—¿Cómo es que Comstock sigue vivo? No lo entiendo —pregunte, hablándole a su espalda

—Él no está ni vivo ni muerto, es algo entre ambas cosas. Algo similar a los hermanos Lutece. La exposición al "artilugio" de los Lutece, hizo que Comstock quedara estéril, además de ocasionar un envejecimiento acelerado. Los Lutece también se expusieron a la máquina, pero Comstock me secuestró y los asesinó antes de que comenzaran a mostrar síntomas de envejecimiento o esterilidad… pero los Lutece no murieron, si no que la exposición a su invención ocasiono que se transformaran en seres interdimensionales

—Entonces… —me faltaban las palabras, no sabía cómo explicarlo —Comstock también se expuso, y yo lo asesiné… no puede ser… es culpa mía que haya regresado como un ser interdimensional

Comenzaba a comprender, todo se estaba poniendo cada vez más claro

—DeWitt… no es culpa tuya, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y pasará lo que tenga que pasar —respondió, sin detener sus pasos

—Si tú lo dices… y llámame Booker

Elizabeth dejó escapar una leve risa, pero no detuvo su camino

Continuamos, ella me guiaba y yo la seguía. Doblábamos por estrechos pasillos, atravesamos inmensos salones repletos de libros, recorrimos el piso superior. Comenzaba a preguntarme si Elizabeth en realidad sabía hacia donde iba, o si estaba perdida. Durante el camino, yo traté de memorizar el camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero después de tantas vueltas y recorridos de laberinticos pasillos, perdí la pista… olvidé el camino de vuelta

—Escucha, Elizabeth… te dije que Reader no era de fiar —fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza, además, necesitábamos hablar

Ella se detuvo en seco ¿Realmente tuve que sacar ese tema? Bien pude haberle dicho lo mucho que la extrañé, o bien pude haberle dicho lo que realmente siento por ella.

—Booker… no quiero hablar sobre ello en este momento… —ni siquiera se volvió para verme, no la culpo, era un tema delicado

—Ya lo creo que no… pero te lo dije…

Elizabeth suspiró, dejando caer las manos a los costados, como si supiera que tengo razón

—Está bien, Booker… lo admito… fue mi equivocación, yo caí en su trampa… yo… yo…

—¿Elizabeth?

Ella se lleva las manos a su rostro, y entonces comienza a escucharse un llanto débil. La rodee con mis brazos y entonces fue cuando ella se volvió hacia mí y me devolvió el abrazo, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Lo siento, Elizabeth. Sé que no es el mejor momento para que yo dijera…

Ella quitó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos

—No, Booker. Yo lo siento, debí escucharte… yo… lo siento… —decía mientras sollozaba y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Nos quedamos así un tiempo, abrazándonos, yo movía un poco mi cuerpo, como si la arrullara. Cuando ella era bebé, eso solía calmarla, Elizabeth ya no era una bebé, pero parecía que seguía dando resultado. Elizabeth empezó a tranquilizarse.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que había crecido, la había cargado en brazos, la había alimentado solo y sin ayuda, incluso la llevaba conmigo a la oficina, ser padre no era tarea fácil. Pero, me fue arrebatada en un acto inconsciente, y lo peor es que fui yo quien la entregó… me perdí de su infancia, me perdí de casi todo, me hubiera gustado verla crecer, jugar con ella, salir a pasear, comprarle algodón de azúcar, chocolates, llevarla a Paris. Me perdí de años maravillosos de su vida, años que no podré recuperar nunca jamás… ¿O sí?

Ahora la tenía de vuelta, nuevamente a mi lado, en una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien…

Retomamos nuestra marcha por los corredores de la biblioteca

—Por aquí… —decía mientras doblaba en una esquina

—De acuerdo… ¿Cómo es que sabes hacia dónde ir?

—Solo lo sé, Booker. No puedo explicarlo. Vamos, es por aquí…

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, lo que sí es seguro es que pasamos un buen rato caminando. El resto del camino, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, hasta que…

—Llegamos —mencionó Elizabeth, deteniéndose frente a una enorme estantería de libros

—Por fin… comenzaba a desesperarme

Ella extendió la mano hacia una de las repisas y tomó un libro de pasta azul, no se veía muy grueso, apenas tenía algunas hojas dentro

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestioné

—Es nuestra realidad, Booker. La que yo cree para que tú y yo pudiéramos vivir, pero algo dentro de ella salió mal —dijo mientras abría el libro y se ponía a hojearlo.

Las letras en el libro eran demasiado pequeñas como para ser leídas, y los párrafos estaban demasiado juntos, supongo que era para que cupiera todo en una sola página y el libro no se hiciera demasiado grande, tal vez era un método para ahorrar espacio.

Elizabeth siguió pasando las paginas, como buscando algo, siempre con expresión de incredulidad y asombro. Al parecer había algo en el libro que llamaba su atención

—Aquí está el error, Booker

Me acerqué a ella para contemplar el libro que sostenía en sus manos mientras lo hojeaba, noté que entre las hojas había varias que se habían colado dentro, pareciese que estuvieran arrancadas de algún otro lado para después ser introducidas entre las páginas del libro de pasta azul, estas extrañas paginas estaban manchadas de tinta y habían manchado a las verdaderas páginas del libro

—¿Esos son los errores en nuestra realidad? —pregunté lo obvio

—Así es, Booker. Paginas manchadas de tinta que traspapelan lo que tienen escrito a otras hojas —respondió ella, pasando las paginas

Las palabras escritas en ellas eran irreconocibles, como si hubieran sido escritas con tinta excesiva, alcancé a distinguir algunas palabras como: Vox Populi, Fink Industries, Songbird, Columbia, Founders, etc…

Toda esa tinta se había traspapelado a las demás hojas, combinando cosas de distintas realidades. Ahora todo tenía sentido

—¿Podrás repararlo, Elizabeth?

—No lo sé, esto no es como abrir puertas con ganzúas… —Elizabeth se interrumpió de pronto

—¿Elizabeth? —ella comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones

—Hay algo aquí con nosotros, una presencia…

Entonces, comencé a sentirme extraño de nuevo, como aquella vez… en la Casa del Profeta

Supe de qué se trataba en un instante

— _Mi dulce niña, bien sabes que el daño es irreversible ¿Verdad?_ —La gélida voz de Comstock resonó en todo el lugar, como si viniera de todas partes

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué hiciste a los Lutece? —interrogó Elizabeth sin soltar el libro, hablando a todas partes en la biblioteca

—…Esto no me gusta… —susurré

— _Eso no importa ahora… así como tampoco importan las profecías que antaño mencioné, ahora solo importa la venganza sobre ti y sobre DeWitt, no los dejaré descansar en paz ni en esta ni en ninguna otra Realidad_ —Comstock sin duda se había vuelto loco ¿Venganza? ¿Qué hice aparte de asesinarlo y recuperar a Elizabeth?

—¿Eso crees, Comstock?... Pues ya veremos —Elizabeth sonaba amenazadora

Entonces, ella cerró el libro de golpe y lo sujetó fuertemente con ambas manos, inmediatamente, el libro se prendió en llamas, Elizabeth le había prendido fuego con sus propias manos. El libro se consumió rápidamente y sus negras cenizas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, el libro terminó de consumirse en las manos de Elizabeth. Comstock se rio.

— _¿De verdad creíste que con eso me detendrías?_ —resonó su voz

—No, la única forma de matar a un interdimensional es desde su origen… —dijo Elizabeth fríamente

— _No te atrev…_

La voz de Comstock no pudo terminar de hablar, pues rápidamente Elizabeth hizo un ademan con su mano frente a ella, pasándola de un lado a otro, yo ya sabía lo que se venía a continuación

Todo se puso blanco, y Elizabeth desapareció ante mí, como si fuera tragada por la luz. Nos estaba transportando a otro lugar.

Durante algunos segundos todo fue luz blanca, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos o a Elizabeth frente a mí. Poco a poco todo se fue esclareciendo, la luz blanca fue mermando hasta dejar ver el lugar en el que nos hallábamos. Estábamos los dos ante un paisaje muy familiar: un ocaso con tintes aureorojizos en el horizonte, reflejándose sobre un mar apacible y con oleaje relajado.

—¿Por qué nos traes aquí de nuevo? —pregunté al reconocer el mar de los faros

—Porque aún queda algo por hacer… —respondió la hermosa joven frente a mi

—¿Pero qué trabajo? Tu misma has quemado el libro ¿Acaso con ello no se han resuelto los problemas?

Si Elizabeth nos había traído aquí debía de ser por algún motivo

—Debemos de encontrar a Comstock y asesinarlo, acabar con todo lo que he hecho

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar mientras los puentes de madera iban surgiendo del mar bajo sus pies, yo la seguí. Si planeaba un asesinato, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera sola

El mar de los faros, este lugar tan misterioso, o al menos esta versión, con un eterno pero hermoso ocaso. Elizabeth podía ver tras todas las puertas, podía ver todas las realidades que albergaban los faros ¿Qué habría dentro de cada uno de ellos? Quisiera imaginar que, en uno de ellos, ella y yo somos felices, que en otro vivamos como padre e hija como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, que en otro viviéramos en Paris, me imagino que somos felices en todas… y que nosotros dos somos los encargados de que nuestros "yo" de otras realidades vivan felices, mientras nosotros estamos condenados a no hacerlo.

Muy en el fondo, sentía que algo no iba bien.

Caminamos en silencio por los puentes que conectaban los faros, los maderos saliendo del agua tan rápido como el ritmo de nuestros pasos, si íbamos lento, aparecían lento; si íbamos rápido, aparecían rápido.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos en uno de los millones de faros

—Booker, aquí es donde comenzó, al cruzar esa puerta te encontraras con _ese_ día —recalcó la palabra " _ese_ " con otro tono de voz — en tus manos está el cambiar el rumbo de las cosas para siempre

Acto seguido, me entregó una pistola ¿De dónde había salido? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero con Elizabeth todo era posible…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —le pregunté, tomando la pistola y comprobando la munición, como aquella vez en el bote con los Lutece.

—Lo correcto, Booker. Impide que todo esto pase…

—Sí, pero ¿cómo sabré que es lo correcto? —yo seguía haciendo preguntas, esto no me quedaba del todo claro

—Tú lo sabrás, ahora vamos

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta del faro y ambos cruzamos. Yo aún tenía miedo de lo que fuéramos a encontrar al otro lado.

Entonces nos encontramos en una habitación muy familiar: en el centro había una gigantesca máquina que parecía chatarra que echaba rayos y destellos azules, junto a la maquina había una mujer peliroja vestida con traje verde junto a un hombre pelirojo y trajeado de verde de la misma forma, en una de las paredes de la habitación había un agujero con los bordes encendidos en una especie de luz, en este agujero había un hombre trajeado y con barba que forcejeaba con otro que estaba del otro lado del agujero, disputándose una bebé, luchando por quedarse con ella.

¿Será posible? Elizabeth me ha traído al día en el que la perdí. La sala es el laboratorio Lutece, la máquina es el "artilugio" de los Lutece, la mujer peliroja y el hombre junto a ella son los hermanos Lutece… el hombre de barba es Comstock, la bebé es Elizabeth y el hombre a otro lado soy yo…

Fue entonces cuando supe que hacer, sujeté fuertemente el arma y la levanté con el dedo en el gatillo.

Apunté directamente a Rosalind…

Comstock y mi otro yo seguían forcejeando

—¡Devuélvemela, hijo de puta! —gritaba mi yo pasado

Entonces fue momento de actuar

Se escucharon dos cortas detonaciones, y dos balas surcaron rápidamente la habitación, sin desvíos hacía su objetivo.

Ambas balas impactaron en los hermanos, una en cada uno. A ambos les di en el pecho, ambos cayeron al suelo. Me había convertido en un frio asesino de un momento a otro.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hija! —entonces así me veía yo mientras forcejeaba de la misma forma en el pasado

Entonces apunté a Comstock y disparé todo lo que restaba del cargador en él, excepto una bala. El Comstock joven y mortal soltó a Elizabeth y cayó de espalda dentro de la habitación mientras daba un pequeño quejido de dolor, mientras mi otro yo se quedaba con Elizabeth, arrebatándola de los brazos del moribundo Comstock. Fue en ese momento cuando el agujero se cerró, pero Elizabeth extendió la mano hacia mí, justo en el instante en el que le agujero se cerraba por completo, cercenando su dedo menique.

Esto había sido un cambio de papeles, mi yo más joven se había quedado con Elizabeth, pero de todas formas había perdido su dedo, solo que esta vez había quedado de un lado diferente. Esto significaba que Comstock nunca se había llevado a Elizabeth, y que yo me había quedado con ella… una sobre escritura de la historia, un cambio totalmente nuevo…

Entonces, algo en mi mano comenzó a dolerme. Me miré el dorso y me encontré con que mis cicatrices de " **AlD** " comenzaron a desvanecerse: no había perdido a Elizabeth y por lo tanto nunca me había grabado sus iniciales en la mano… nunca la había perdido, por lo que nunca había ido a Columbia y no me habían apuñalado la mano…

Me volví para mirar a Elizabeth, para decirle que había funcionado. Pero ella solo se miraba su dedal en el menique, algo triste

—…Lo siento, Elizabeth. No pude evitar que eso pasara… —dije, observándola un rato, recordando que su menique había sido cercenado de todas formas…

—…Descuida, escuché que están de moda en Paris… —respondió, como siempre, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas

Le sonreí, y ella me devolvió el gesto.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que dos personas estaban allí con nosotros, sentados junto a sus cadáveres: eran los hermanos Lutece, quienes se encontraban mirando sus cadáveres

Noté que cada vez se iban haciendo cada vez más transparentes a medida que sus cuerpos mortales morían. Cada vez eran menos visibles…

—…Gracias… —susurraron los dos a la vez, Rosalind y Robert dejaron resbalar una lagrima por sus mejillas… y se desvanecieron por completo, quedando únicamente sus cuerpos mortales, con una bala en el corazón.

Elizabeth dejó escapar una lagrima. Adiós a los Lutece, quienes me ayudaron durante todo este tiempo, infinitas gracias a ambos… en ese momento, también a mí me dieron ganas de llorar… pero no pude.

Entonces, de golpe, apareció Comstock interdimensional en la sala. Jadeando y esforzándose por caminar, con sus suelas chocando en el suelo, y con las manos en el pecho, como tratando de combatir el dolor.

—…Tú… —dijo con esfuerzo, mientras sangre le escurría por la boca, manchando su barba blanca —…maldito seas… —dijo lo último al ver al Comstock joven y mortal tirado en el suelo, aún vivo.

Apunté a la cabeza del Comstock joven que yacía en el suelo, escupiendo sangre, ya se había formado un pequeño charco rojo a su alrededor, respiraba con dificultad y ya no podía levantarse.

—Espera… por fav… or no lo hagas… —continúo diciendo el moribundo Profeta —es como… asesinarte a ti mismo… tu… y… y… yo somos la misma persona…

Dudé un poco, después de todo, supongo que tenía razón. Pero no, él no era yo. Elizabeth se mantenía expectante, esperando que yo hiciera lo correcto

—No, Zachary Comstock… yo soy Booker DeWitt. Y tú y yo nunca seremos iguales

Dicho esto, tiré del gatillo y un corto estruendo se hizo escuchar en la habitación. La ultima bala del arma se hundió en la frente del moribundo Comstock mortal, asesinándolo al instante.

El Comstock interdimensional solo dio un grito de odio y rabia antes de desvanecerse y pasar al olvido. Nunca olvidare su cara de ira y de miedo combinados.

Al fin, parece que el trabajo está hecho

—¿Se acabó? —pregunté, dejando caer el arma sin munición al suelo

—¿Hablas en serio, Booker? Esto aún no acaba, aún queda una cosa

¿Más cosas por hacer? Este día iba de mal en peor, o de peor a bien… no lo sé con exactitud

—…Adiós, Booker… —dijo, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

—¿De qué hablas? —en verdad que yo no comprendía

A que se refería con "Adiós, Booker", ¿Acaso pretendía dejarme así sin más? Después de todo esto

—El plan era acabar con los interdimensionales, y ahora solo queda uno…

Entonces comprendí, Elizabeth tenía que morir para que todo estuviera en orden de nuevo

—…tu… —le respondí, y ella asintió con la cabeza

—Estarás mucho mejor sin mí, ya no te causaré problemas, ni estaré estorbando, podrás rehacer tu vida, Booker

—Estas equivocada, mi vida es un fracaso sin ti… estuve casi dos décadas sumido en depresión, alcohol, tabaco y vicios hasta que llegaste tú… dime ¿Qué haría ahora si te pierdo de nuevo, eh?

Elizabeth se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió con lo mismo... a la vez que lloraba, pero se mostraba fuerte y fria

—Lo siento Booker, te mostraré el camino de vuelta, pero yo debo quedarme aquí…

—No… —la interrumpí —Elizabeth, yo…

—…—ella no contestó

No podía creer que en serio lo fuera a hacer… si en realidad yo debía irme y ella quedarse atrapada entre dimensiones, pues decir algo era lo mejor, no habría otra oportunidad

—…te amo

* * *

 **¿Que tal les pareció? se acerca el 14 de Febrero (dia del amor y la amistad (creo)), y ese dia subiré un capitulo muy especial para este fic.**

 **como ya dije, el pasado fin de semana no pude escribir porque estuve jugando (mil disculpas) algunos juegos que descargué en la lap, pero bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo.**

 **Sorry, lo de los Lutece era necesario :v**

 **Nos vemos el 14, cuidense mucho, que estén muy bien. No olviden dejar su review, y nos vemos luego**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	19. ¿Que pasaría?

**He vuelto, les pido una sincera disculpa por ausentarme todo este tiempo, pero decidí ponerme a hacer mis tareas para salvar el parcial ._.**

 **Esta actualización estaba prevista para subirse el día 14 de Febrero, pero no estaba terminada y también tenía otras cosas que hacer, les pido una disculpa, ya viene la semana de exámenes y posteriormente unas pequeñas vacaciones, por lo tanto tendré mas tiempo para escribir.**

 **Ya no prometeré nada por que a veces no cumplo y quedo en mal con ustedes y me siento mal por eso, así que el próximo capitulo no se cuando lo subiré, pero de que lo subo, lo subo.**

 **Sin más por el momento, disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **¿QUE PASARÍA?**

" _Pequeño Flashback"_

 _Densas nubes grises relampagueantes se dibujaban sobre un cielo completamente negro, el sol había desaparecido por completo… las realidades habían llegado ya al punto culminante de su conjunción y pronto todo se vería sumido en un completo caos. Las nubes en el cielo y las que rodeaban a Columbia presagiaban una tormenta, la cual nunca llegaba, todo se estaba volviendo prácticamente loco._

 _Mientras todo colapsaba, las fuerzas de los Founders y de los Vox Populi libraban una encarnizada última batalla, las cosas se habían puesto feas de un momento a otro… después de que cayó el último miembro de la Guardia del Profeta comenzaron a llegar cañoneros y dirigibles de ambos bandos, la batalla no solo era en las calles de Columbia, si no que se había extendido a los cielos circundantes, cada vez que algún cañonero o dirigible era derribado o destruido literalmente llovían cadáveres._

 _La lucha más sangrienta se llevaba a cabo frente a la casa de Comstock, frente a la puerta había caído Daisy Fitzroy, líder del movimiento de los Vox Populi, y algunos de sus seguidores ya habían formado un circulo alrededor de su cadáver para protegerlo, de cierta forma para honrarla… honrar su sacrificio. La muerte de Fitzroy había animado a los Founders a atacar más vigorosamente, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que su líder, Reader, también había caído dentro de la casa de Comstock en una pelea contra el Falso Pastor._

 _Finalmente, los soldados empezaron a ganar terreno, obligando a los revolucionarios a replegarse hasta quedar entre la espada y la pared. Pero finalmente sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba… de pronto todo comenzó a encenderse en llamas, de un momento a otro cada objeto, vivo, muerto o inanimado se vio envuelto en llamas… casas, arboles, soldados, Vox, cadáveres, cañoneros, dirigibles, armas… todo… absolutamente todo fue abrasado por el fuego y finalmente todo terminó en un instante, la combustión fue rápida pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fuego terminó y todo quedó en cenizas, como si se encendiese un fosforo e inmediatamente después fuera extinto su fuego, quedando restos humeantes solamente. Y luego de que el fuego se consumiera, todas las cenizas resultantes volaron por los aires, como hojas secas llevadas por el viento en un día de otoño. Y todo terminó, todo quedó en cenizas que se esparcían por doquier, en algún lugar entre las dimensiones, Elizabeth había quemado el libro que correspondía a las realidades que se combinaban, provocando así su desaparición._

 _En algún lugar en medio del infinito mar de los faros también sucedía algo, un faro colapsaba sobre sí mismo… primero, el rocoso islote sobre el cual estaba construido comenzó a temblar, provocando que toda la estructura se debilitara y se agrietaran sus paredes, entonces, el faro se desgarró y cayó al agua por pedazos, provocando que esta se agitara con los escombros que le eran arrojados. Finalmente, no quedaron más que ruinas, algunas fueron tragadas por el agua y otras quedaron sobre el islote que alguna vez le sirvió de pedestal, el cual comenzó a ser engullido por el mar de igual forma. Hasta que, al fin, todo terminó… el libro, el faro, los interdimensionales… todo había acabado…_

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Finalmente, las palabras habían salido de mi boca instantáneamente. Tenía que decirlo tras saber que Elizabeth debía sacrificarse para que yo pudiera vivir el resto de mi vida en paz. Ella había quemado el libro de un momento a otro, deshaciendo la realidad que ella misma había creado para ambos, lo que significaba que no podíamos volver a ella.

—…Booker… —fue lo único que respondió

—No pienso abandonarte de nuevo, Elizabeth

De ninguna manera debía dejarla sola, lo que ella quería era crear una nueva Realidad para mí en donde ella no estuviera a mi lado. Entonces, Elizabeth nos transportó a otro lugar, esta vez más rápido que las veces anteriores, la luz blanca que nos envolvió duró apenas unos escasos segundos ¿A dónde nos llevaba ahora?

Al despejarse mi vista, me di cuenta de que nos hallábamos en algún otro lugar misterioso entre las dimensiones: este era nada más y nada menos que la cabina del dirigible Primera Dama, a través de las ventanas no se veía absolutamente nada más que una luz blanca… era como si el dirigible estuviera volando en una especie de "nada" luminosa, como si todo fuera un reluciente lienzo en blanco. Estas cosas solían ser muy extrañas, y en ocasiones incomprensibles para mí, pero con el tiempo me ido acostumbrando al misterio que envolvía a Elizabeth y a las múltiples cosas que ella era capaz de hacer. Seguramente al salir de aquí acabaría con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

—Sé que no lo harás, pero tienes que comprender, —sus ojos brillaban, producto de la humedad causada por las lágrimas que dejaba escapar —sin mi estarás mejor, lo único que causo son problemas… por eso debo quedarme aquí, en donde no puedo hacer daño a nadie, ni siquiera a ti… debo quedarme aquí, Booker, atrapada entre las dimensiones, esperando a que al paso de los años la muerte me llegue.

Elizabeth se ajustó el dedal que cubría lo que quedaba de su dedo meñique, a pesar de haber asesinado a Comstock desde el pasado no había podido impedir que Elizabeth perdiera parte de su dedo. Pero bueno, ahora lo importante era salir de allí con Elizabeth, no iba a permitir que se quedara aquí a su suerte.

—Escucha… todo esto comenzó conmigo en una misión, esa misión era llevarte a Nueva York… al principio traté de llevarte a base de engaños, pero después las cosas cambiaron, de pronto solo me importó tu seguridad y bienestar… al principio sinceramente no me importabas, pero poco a poco comencé a tenerte cierto… cariño, —era difícil articular algo en estas circunstancias — e incluso algo de afecto… cuando Songbird te secuestró, pude haber dado la vuelta y haberme marchado sin más, pero no lo hice, fui a rescatarte arriesgando mi propia vida. Y lo hice porque me enamoré de ti, Elizabeth. Te amo.

Ella dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus encendidas mejillas. Entonces, ella bajó la mirada unos segundos, respiró profundamente y volvió a levantar la vista

—Booker… antes de que salieras de casa y me secuestraran, tenía algo importante que decirte, tenía que aclararte las cosas… ¿Me dejarías explicarte?

—Adelante —fue lo único que respondí

—Bien… me di cuenta de que cambiaste después de que te presenté a Reader, no creas que no me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que al parecer tu tenías la loca idea de que Reader me gustaba ¿No es así?

—…De hecho sí —respondí, ella no dejaba de sorprenderme ¿Enserio lo había notado?

—Pues, esa noche yo iba a decirte esto… pero te fuiste. Ahora, te diré que yo no tenía ningún interés en Reader, acepto que era agradable y… todo eso, pero solo éramos amigos, nada más. Me di cuenta de que te ponías celoso, fue por eso por lo que decidí decirte la verdad aquella noche. Porque el sentimiento que tienes hacia mi… yo también lo tengo hacia ti, Booker.

—E… e… entonces, tú y Reader… solo… quiero decir… —no lograba articular algo concreto, las palabras salían de mi boca de manera incoherente, me debí de ver y escuchar como un idiota —él… tu… yo… no eran más que… ¿Por qué no me dijis…?

Ella puso delicadamente su dedo índice sobre mis labios, indicándome que dejara de hablar. Yo le obedecí y en ese momento detuve mis palabras sin sentido.

—Booker… yo también te amo, al principio te consideré un extraño y te tuve un poco de… miedo… desconfianza… —la forma en que lo decía me indicaba que yo no era el único de los dos que estaba nervioso —incluso llegué a considerarte como un simple medio para lograr un fin, un mentiroso, un matón de primera. Pero después todo cambió, DeWitt, me enamoré de ti

En ese momento, miles de sensaciones me invadieron, no sabía si llorar, o ponerme eufórico, o simplemente no hacer nada. Era agradable sentir de nuevo esas emociones y sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía amar y ser correspondido. Aquella confesión por parte de Elizabeth me cayó como agua fría, pero me pareció que había sido lo más sincera posible, después de todo, ambos estábamos en la misma situación.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de analizar mejor las cosas cuando me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros se estaban acercando lentamente, entonces pensé o más bien supe que se acercaba uno de los momentos que más anhelaba, yo iba un poco rápido pero paciente, tenía miedo de hacerle daño si me apresuraba más, había esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo como para echarlo a perder por apresurarme… ella por su parte, iba despacio, tranquila, algo indecisa como si su mente debatiera acerca de si lo que iba a hacer era correcto.

Noté que pausaba su acercamiento un poco, para después continuar al cabo de unos segundos, fui tan paciente como pude, me resistí de sobremanera, pero la emoción del momento era incontenible, realmente quería hacerlo, había esperado demasiado… parecía que nunca sucedería.

Pero entonces pasó…

Pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro, muy cerca, y después, sentí sus labios tocar los míos. Ambos cerramos los ojos y pude sentir esa sensación de nuevo, el besar los labios de alguien especial en mi vida. Era como si una parte de mi ser, muerta hace mucho, hubiese despertado de pronto.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola más hacia mí y fui correspondido, pues ella pasó sus brazos a mi nuca, como si se sujetase de mí. Y ese pequeño instante fue uno de los más hermosos que me han sucedido, no fue un beso largo ni apasionado, duró apenas escasos segundos.

Nuestros labios se separaron y ambos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, distanciando un poco nuestros rostros, pero conservando la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Elizabeth tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, este había sido su primer beso. Y así estuvimos un buen rato, sin decirnos nada, solo mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro.

Pero de pronto, ella se separó de mí, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

—DeWitt… yo…

Yo caminé hacia ella unos pasos

—Llámame Booker… ahora, vámonos. No te quedaras aquí, nos iremos de este lugar y viviremos nuestras vidas como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, solo tú y yo, en alguna de las muchas Realidades de los faros… —le dije suavemente mientras tomaba delicadamente su barbilla y levantaba su mirada para que nuestros ojos volvieran a verse

—…Okey… —suspiró ella —vámonos de aquí, Booker. Tú eliges…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ella retiró mi mano de su barbilla suavemente y se dirigió a los controles de navegación del dirigible.

—Este dirigible se encuentra flotando en un lienzo en blanco, y en él se puede hacer lo que sea e ir a cualquier lugar para comenzar a crear nuevas dimensiones, adelante, indícale a donde ir…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —pregunte mientras me acercaba a los controles del dirigible, todo se veía igual al dirigible original, incluso estaba allí la llave inglesa con la que Elizabeth me había golpeado en el pasado

—Solo ingresa las coordenadas y luego comienza a imaginar cómo sería la nueva realidad… adelante, Booker, esta decisión es toda tuya…

Entonces, ella dio media vuelta y se alejó de mi con dirección al camarote del dirigible

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté algo exaltado

—No te preocupes, estaré esperándote en donde tu decidas Booker —se detuvo para decirme eso, antes de desaparecer introduciéndose en el camarote

¿Qué pasaría si Elizabeth no estaba esperándome en aquel lugar? ¿Qué pasaría si yo debía continuar con mi vida solo? ¿Qué pasaría si ella ya no estaba más conmigo? Preguntas como esas pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Pero el que no arriesga no gana, así que me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a la puerta del camarote, y fijé la vista en los controles frente a mí.

Decidido, tomé las palancas de dirección y tiré de ellas, moviéndolas hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que los números de coordenadas coincidieron con el lugar al que yo quería ir… que mejor que volver a casa después de todo un largo día de trabajo… por suerte conocía las coordenadas del lugar. Durante mi trabajo como investigador público y privado había tenido tiempo para estudiar mapas del mundo en mis ratos de ocio, cuando no había licor cerca, claro. Y había memorizado varias coordenadas de lugares importantes.

Una vez que las coordenadas estuvieron fijadas, cerré los ojos y comencé a imaginar la nueva realidad, no podía creerlo… yo creando una nueva dimensión. Traté de pensar hasta en el más mínimo detalle, la más mínima cosa que hiciera feliz a Elizabeth, en ese momento solo pensaba en ella y en su felicidad… no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo estuve pensando, inventando, pero al fin, todo estuvo listo. Al parecer no se me había escapado nada.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, era como si el dirigible acelerara y una especie de niebla luminosa comenzara a entrar por las ventanas, haciendo que todo se pusiera luminoso obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

De un momento a otro, comencé a sentir sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo, como si estuviera acostado en algo duro. Decidí abrir los ojos y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que me hallaba en un lugar completamente diferente, era una casa… una casa amueblada, un poco lujosa, con algunos extraños cuadros en las paredes y muchas otras cosas decorativas. No era muy grande ni muy pequeña, de hecho, era un tanto similar a la casa que Elizabeth y yo teníamos en Maine

Recorrí la casa, tratando de encontrar a Elizabeth, recordando sus palabras: _**estaré esperándote en donde tu decidas Booker**_

Pero no había ni rastro de ella, tal vez mi pesadilla se había vuelto realidad y tendría que continuar solo, tal vez Elizabeth si se quedó en algún lugar entre las dimensiones. Estaba comenzando a asustarme, me dirigí a la puerta principal de la casa, la razón de ello: no la sé, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo.

Iba casi corriendo, con el corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho. Al estar cerca de ella, me di cuenta de que comenzaba a abrirse, fue entonces cuando me detuve y observé a la persona que entraba por aquella puerta.

Vestía como la primera vez que la vi, su blusa blanca, su falda azul, su cabello atado en una coleta simple pero elegante, y sus botas marrones. Elizabeth se veía hermosa, aunque siempre se ha visto hermosa, y esta vez tenía un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos estábamos abrazando, aunque noté que ella estaba aplicando más fuerza de lo normal, lo cual me extraño…

Y dijo con tono de llanto…

—¡¿Acaso bromeas, Booker?! —decía, hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro, humedeciendo mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

La buena noticia era que eran lágrimas de alegría, menos mal…

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —continuó

—Sí, Elizabeth. Lo he hecho —le contesté, recargando cariñosamente mi mejilla en su cabeza, embriagándome en el aroma de su perfume. De hecho, yo también tenía ganas de llorar, lo acepto.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo hice por ti, Elizabeth

Ella me estrujó con más fuerza

—No me lo creo… esto en verdad está pasando… Booker, gracias…

Comencé a acariciar su cabello. Y entonces ella continuó hablando, quitándome las palabras de la boca

—Te amo, Booker…

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Ya se que es algo corto, pero no me ha dado tiempo de escribir más, pero tranquilos el próximo trataré de hacerlo mas extenso, además de que habrá... bueno... ya saben.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, Scar3Crow117 también hace vídeos. Búsquenme en YouTube con el mismo nombre, tengo la misma foto de perfil (El logo de los Swarm) y por ahora estoy subiendo la campaña de Halo C.E. (No pongo link porque me da pereza :v, tal vez lo haga algún día)**

 **Sin más por el momento, me retiro. Nos vemos luego, que estén muy bien, no olviden dejar su review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	20. Por Ti

**CAPITULO 20**

 **POR TI…**

Finalmente, parecía que todo había acabado ya… después de que mi vida fuera un infierno y un completo sufrimiento, batalla tras batalla, herida tras herida, asesinato tras asesinato, todo lo que hice en el pasado parecía que había hecho mella en mi… pero ahora, tras todo esto, finalmente me encontraba en un lugar seguro, lejos de todo, solamente acompañado por Elizabeth y su dulce presencia. Pero había algo que no me quedaba del todo claro: ¿Realmente había acabado todo? ¿Finalmente éramos libres? ¿El pasado seguiría persiguiéndonos?...

Daba igual ahora… ya llegará el momento en el cual todas aquellas preguntas serán respondidas, ahora no había tiempo de pensar en ello ni en nada mas…

Pues tenía a Elizabeth a mi lado y ahora nada me impediría estar junto a ella. Nuestro abrazo aún se mantenía fuerte e inseparable, ni siquiera me percataba de cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Eran pocas las veces que la había abrazado, y en este momento al tenerla entre mis brazos me imaginé estar abrazando a la pequeña e indefensa bebé que entregué a Robert Lutece en el pasado.

—Booker —sus suaves palabras llamaron mi atención y me sacaron de mis pensamientos

—¿Qué pasa, Elizabeth? —respondí unos segundos después

—¿Por qué?... —dijo en un susurro incompleto, para después continuar —¿Por qué aquí? Pudiste haber escogido cualquier otro lugar, uno en el que tu quisieras… pero… ¿Por qué aquí, Booker?

Apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro, y yo recargué levemente mi cabeza en la suya, procurando no hacerle daño

Cerré los ojos un momento para pensar acerca de lo que debí responder, pero era mejor decir la verdad y no buscar pretextos, rodeos o excusas, debía hablar con sinceridad y sobre todo a ella. Ya le había mentido una vez en Columbia… no lo haría otra vez.

Nos vimos obligados a deshacer un poco nuestro abrazo, distanciándonos un poco para poder hablar de frente y mirarnos el uno al otro

—(suspiré) Elegí este lugar porque yo quise hacerlo, sentí que esto era lo mejor. Siempre quisiste esto, además, te prometí que lo haría… esto, Elizabeth, lo hice por ti —al final, me incliné por decirle la verdad

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos para después resbalar por sus mejillas, entonces volvió a abrazarme de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza

—Gracias…

Entonces sonreí y miré hacia la ventana más cercana a nosotros, la cual estaba a un lado de la puerta principal de la casa, a través del cristal perfectamente transparente pude distinguir una ciudad, sonreí más satisfactoriamente cuando me di cuenta de que era la ciudad a la que yo había decidido venir, todo había salido bien. El dirigible "interdimensional" había cumplido su trabajo, por la ventana se veían algunos edificios y casas que ya comenzaban a encender sus luces ante la llegada del ocaso del día, recortada contra los colores aureorojizos del atardecer la torre Eiffel se veía hermosa, estábamos en Paris sin duda alguna.

Elizabeth siempre quiso venir aquí, lo supe por los magníficos cuadros que ella pintaba en su torre, lo supe también por el desgarro que ella abrió hacia este lugar, pero nunca puso un pie dentro, nunca escapó a pesar de tener la oportunidad. Ella siempre hablaba de este lugar, aún recuerdo sus palabras en el dirigible, cuando le mentí diciéndole que la traería: "Quiero ver Paris, y también quiero ver… todo" …

Ese día dudé las coordenadas que debía introducir, Nueva York o Paris, pero en aquella ocasión el deber ganó. Lo que nunca imaginé es que ella supiera coordenadas geográficas. Sin duda, Elizabeth era una bella y letal caja de sorpresas.

Era hora de cumplirle, ella lo merecía después de haber pasado y soportado tanto. Aunque yo también necesitaba unas largas vacaciones… ahora era momento de salir a esa ciudad de la que Elizabeth hablaba tanto y ver que es lo que tenía de interesante. Tal vez hasta yo podría llegar a disfrutarlo. Solo teníamos que cruzar la puerta…

—Esto es para ti, Elizabeth… —le dije, rompiendo nuestro abrazo y mirándola a los ojos. —todo lo hice por ti

…

…

Elizabeth se tranquilizó después de unos minutos, el llanto había sido reemplazado por alegría incontenible. Ella decidió salir a las calles de Paris con lo que ya llevaba puesto, y la verdad es que se veía bastante bien, el deseo de salir afuera le ganó a la necesidad de arreglarse. Yo solo arreglé un poco mi vestimenta, debido a que me sentía cómodo y en ese momento no me apetecía estar probándome ropa, sacudí el polvo de mi pantalón y de mis zapatos, arreglé las mangas de mi camisa pasando una mano por encima de la tela para disimular y alisar las arrugas, abroché mi saco quitándome las sobaqueras pues ya no había necesidad de usarlas y presentí que tampoco la habría nunca más, además de que un tipo con sobaqueras llamaría mucho la atención en las calles de la ciudad, lo que menos quería era un conflicto con los ciudadanos o la policía, acomodé el cuello de mi camisa y ajusté mi pañuelo rojo. Después fui al baño a lavarme las manos y el rostro para quitarme las salpicaduras de sangre, con suerte estas no se verían en mi ropa. Me lavé la cara y acomodé mi pelo.

Al volver a la puerta, Elizabeth ya me esperaba impaciente

—Llegué a pensar que no encontrabas que ponerte, DeWitt —dijo un poco divertida —pero parece que te probaste todo para terminar vestido igual que antes, aunque admito que te ves un poco bien

—Es mi mejor traje, los otros… bueno, la mayoría los vendí para comprar licor en momentos de embriaguez en los que quería un poco de paz… pero eso ya no importa —respondí, mirando mi traje y acomodando el chaleco un poco, no sin cierta vergüenza por la confesión, pero hay ocasiones en las que la compañía de una botella es muy necesaria.

Entonces, llegando a su lado, y recordando algo de modales le ofrecí mi brazo para que ella pasara el suyo entre el hueco que quedaba entre mi costado y mi brazo. Después de todo, aun siendo un tipo duro, frio y serio tenía mi lado caballeroso.

—Y… llámame Booker —le recordé antes de abrir la puerta para salir a la calle, ella solo respondió con una sonrisa. Ya ni siquiera sé si me llama por mi apellido intencionalmente para bromearme o si de verdad olvida que no me gusta que me llame por mi apellido.

Y así, con nuestros brazos entrelazados salimos a las calles de Paris, iluminadas por la escasa luz del ocaso y por los faroles de las calles que habían comenzado a encender para que al anochecer, iluminaran las calles en la ausencia de la luz del Sol.

Elizabeth se veía emocionada del todo, pero parecía contenerse. Miraba de un lado a otro, observando a la gente, sobre todo los vestidos que al parecer estaban de moda.

Esto se sentía algo incomodo, ella era mucho más joven que yo y la gente lo notaba. ¿Qué pensarían que seriamos? ¿Padre e hija? ¿Amigo y amiga? ¿Novio y novia? Estas preguntas circulaban por mi mente y daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

—¡Mira Booker! —dicho esto, casi al instante se soltó de mi brazo y corrió hacia la gente, perdiéndose con asombrosa rapidez y agilidad entre la multitud

—Elizabeth —la llamé al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar su mano para detenerla e ir con ella, pero ella fue más rápida —Espera

Me dirigí hacia la multitud en la dirección en la que ella había ido, tratando de abrirme paso educadamente, aunque fuera una sola vez en mi vida traté de decir "disculpen" "con permiso, gracias" "por favor". Era extraño no estar abriéndome paso con los codos, o disparando al aire para dispersar la multitud a mi alrededor, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo. En esos momentos me preguntaba cómo demonios Elizabeth había atravesado a toda la muchedumbre sin empujones ni traba alguna.

Comencé a alarmarme cuando no pude localizar a Elizabeth, iba a empezar a preguntarle a la gente si sabían algo de ella. Entonces la divisé entre la multitud, Elizabeth estaba caminando hacia un pequeño puesto de dulces dándome la espalda, la reconocí por su blusa blanca, su falda azul y su cabello castaño. Avancé entre la multitud hacia la joven, me esforcé por no empujar o pisar a alguien, pero me fue imposible no hacer lo segundo y tuve que pedir unas cuantas disculpas, aunque no sabía si me entendían o no. Me acerqué a Elizabeth, estaba dándome la espalda, comprando algunos dulces en un pequeño puesto.

Cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos de ella, le llamé la atención. O eso pretendía.

—Elizabeth ¿Por qué has… —mi tono de voz fue algo fuerte, por lo que ella se sobresaltó

Entonces ella se volteó para verme, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella no era Elizabeth, pero el parecido era extraordinario

— _Excusez-moi —_ dije, recordando un artículo de francés que había leído en un periódico, buscando la forma de disculparme con la joven

La chica aún se veía algo asustada, tal vez pensó en que yo la asaltaría, se fue calmando poco a poco después de mi disculpa.

— _Aucun problème monsieur —_ me respondió ella aún algo desconfiada, no entendí lo que dijo, pero supongo que aceptó mis disculpas. Creo que solo aprendí a decir "discúlpeme" en francés.

Me di la vuelta, incómodo. Debía seguir buscando a Elizabeth y debía olvidar también lo sucedido.

Comencé a alarmarme un poco más, recorrí todo a mi alrededor con la vista, tratando de ubicarla entre la gente, mis ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro examinando a cada persona que había en el lugar, tratando de encontrar semejanzas entre sus ropas y las de Elizabeth… pero no había rastro ni de eso, giré un poco mi cuerpo para comenzar a examinar otra parte de la plaza en donde había más grupos de gente que platicaban cómodamente.

Jóvenes enamorados por doquier, señores trajeados con cigarrillos en la boca hablando de política y negocios por allá, algunas familias por otro lado que disfrutaban de un lento paseo por las calles Parisinas, por otro lado, caminaban unas cuantas mujeres jóvenes acompañadas de sus recatadas chaperonas, por acullá uno que otro tipo con mala pinta evitando a apenas unas cuantas binas de policías que recorrían el lugar.

Pero ni mezclada entre los grupos ni mirando las cosas curiosas de los puestos, ni husmeando conversaciones ajenas se encontraba ella.

— _Mierda_ —pensé — _¿Dónde estás, Elizabeth?_

Dejé de concentrar mi búsqueda en las personas y observé los inmuebles circundantes, comencé a relajarme cuando dirigí mi vista hacia una tienda no muy lejana, en el interior había algunos niños con sus padres, no me sorprendió pues en la entrada del negocio había un cartel que decía: "Chocolate"

Hice una media sonrisa y me reí levemente antes de rodar los ojos. Había dado con el más que obvio paradero de Elizabeth.

Entré en el negocio, completamente seguro de que encontraría a Elizabeth en ese lugar. El olor a chocolate se infiltró por mi nariz colándose hasta mis pulmones, hostigándome un poco al inicio, tal aroma no era de mi agrado del todo o más bien no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de tanto chocolate… maldito dolor de cabeza. Mientras inhalaba más profundo intentando acostumbrarme al olor comencé a imaginarla mirando centenares de vistosas y adornadas cajas que albergaban chocolates franceses en su interior.

— _Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a esto_ —dije en voz baja mientras volvía a llenar mis pulmones de aire (si es que eso seguía siendo aire) mezclado con aroma a cacao.

Después de caminar un poco dentro de la tienda y apartar a las personas educadamente, al fin la encontré. Y al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas: Elizabeth estaba parada frente a un enorme estante repleto de diversos chocolates sueltos o en cajas, con formas moldeadas o en forma de tablilla, ella se veía completamente entusiasmada, y el deseo de probar uno de aquellos manjares se le notaba en el rostro. Me sentí con ganas de complacerla, verla sonreír y disfrutar, verla feliz. Así que no fui con ella, en vez de eso me dirigí al mostrador principal de la tienda.

Varias veces en el pasado había dado lecciones con mano dura a soldados que querían abandonar el frente antes de comenzar su primera batalla, también admito que no tenía fama de tratar bien a los novatos… pero me ablandaba con ella, simplemente no podía hablarle mal, al principio si pues no me importaba lo que le pasara o el daño que le pudiera hacer durante su traslado a Nueva York… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ahora se trata de todo lo contrario, quiero que ella esté a salvo. Elizabeth parecía no notar mi presencia en el lugar, o tal vez ya sabía que yo estaba ahí, pero prefería ignorarme. Como si supiera que yo al ver su entusiasmo le compraría algo. Al parecer eso le funcionó muy bien, pues no pude resistirme y caí en su juego… ella ganó, y sin que ella me lo dijera me dirigí al mostrador principal.

Después de intercambiar dinero por algo en el mostrador me dirigí hacia ella y le hablé con suavidad, dejando mi enojo a un lado, siendo cuidadoso al asegurarme de que esta vez en verdad fuera ella y no otra desconocida. No quería pasar por otra situación embarazosa el día de hoy. Al parecer observar sus gestos me había logrado suavizar y también me había hecho olvidar mi enojo

—Elizabeth, vamos debemos irnos ya, aún queda mucho por recorrer —dije al llegar junto a ella mientras escondía algo en la bolsa interior de mi chaleco sin que ella lo notara, mi tono de voz fue suave, conteniendo las ganas de… ¿regañarla? ¿por curiosear y disfrutar de su libertad, acaso?

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró con ojos de felicidad, asombro y Dios sabe que más emociones eran distinguibles en sus gestos. Me miró sin culpa, como si no se arrepintiera de su repentino escape y del infarto que casi me provoca por perderla, iba a empezar a cortar cabezas hasta dar con su paradero, pero por suerte eso no había sucedido

—¡Booker! ¡Esto es increíble! —respondió, casi se podría decir que se veía como una niña pequeña

Enserio, después de casi provocarme un infarto y prácticamente escapar, se le veía alegre, como si no se sintiera apenada, culpable o algo así

—Elizabeth… por fin te encuentro —me limité a responder solo eso, porque en esos momentos mi cerebro fue bombardeado por un sinfín de cosas por decirle, pero lo único que llegó a salir de mis labios fue eso.

No sé qué pensar de ella, al igual que ni siquiera sé qué hacer con ella. ¿Debía llamarla Anna o Elizabeth?... ¿Debía ser su padre o su protector y amigo?... después de todo lo que ha ocurrido me es difícil decidir, cuesta pensar con tantos giros y enredos inesperados sucedidos. Es increíble como la vida que conoces puede cambiar en un día y llevarte a una completamente distinta. Pero es que esto ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, o los tiene, pero yo ya los he perdido con tantos reveces, después de los que he visto ya ni siquiera sé si la realidad en la que estamos es la correcta…

—pero era más que obvio donde estaba ¿No es así? —ella hablaba como si yo fuera un adivino que leía las mentes y sabía a donde se dirigiría cada persona

Me puse a pensar en mi respuesta, pero creo que mi cerebro no lograba formar una frase apropiada para la situación. Lo único que llegó a mi confundida mente fueron más y más pensamientos y divagaciones paranoicas extrañas.

¿Y si somos una vil copia de nuestro verdadero yo que vive en una realidad diferente?

¿Y si todas las absurdas leyes que el hombre ha creado para tratar de entender las cosas fueran incorrectas? Porque a fin de cuentas eso son, tan solo formulas y leyes que hicimos para combatir nuestro miedo a no entender las cosas que suceden a nuestro alrededor… creadas para tener la vaga ilusión de que controlamos y/o entendemos nuestro entorno y a la naturaleza, pues, ¿Quién no se siente a salvo o seguro cuando sabe por qué pasan las cosas?

En la antigüedad la explicación que le daban a lo que no entendían, y esa explicación era que las cosas eran causadas por acto divino… dioses del agua, dioses de la lluvia, del día y la noche, de esto, de aquello, etc… y todos decidían creerlo.

Hoy en estos días de 1912 es prácticamente lo mismo, pero es la ciencia la que intenta explicarlo todo… y curiosamente seguimos dejándonos llevar por lo que digan… en algunos años, décadas o siglos incluso, puede que surjan nuevas "cosas" que traten de explicar mejor el porqué de las cosas. Parece que los Lutece sabían de esto, y trataron de ir más allá que la ciencia moderna permitía

Pfff… si los científicos de la actualidad vieran lo que Elizabeth puede hacer se derrumbarían todas sus teorías y leyes, y como siempre tratarían de darle una explicación, y si no la encuentran tratarían de destruirla, y de ocultarlo. Siempre con el temor a lo desconocido y a lo que la ciencia no puede explicar o controlar…

Sigue costándome un poco pensar, pero mis recuerdos ahora están claros o al menos la mayoría lo están, por suerte no he vuelto a tener más sangrados de nariz. Era bueno, pues el hecho de que sangre la nariz al tratar de recordar algún fragmento de mi pasado resulta alarmante para mí. Pero bueno, ahora puedo pensar con más lucidez.

Todo esto era una demencia, ¿Cómo saldríamos adelante en esta ciudad desconocida? Tendría que buscar un empleo en algún lugar, guardia de seguridad de un banco, retomar mi trabajo como investigador privado era una de las mejores opciones que se me vinieron a la mente. Y supongo que ella también querrá trabajar para ayudarme en algo y repartir los gastos entre dos, pero por ahora nada es seguro aún.

Elizabeth es una buena persona, y en lo personal le tengo mucho afecto al igual que le tengo miedo… quién no le tendría miedo después de ver lo que es capaz de hacer. Me gusta estar a su lado, lo disfruto de hecho, pero siento que en cualquier momento puede borrar mi existencia o meterme en un desgarro y cerrarlo para dejarme atrapado en alguna otra parte.

Tonterías, ella nunca lo haría… ¿o sí?...

—¿piensas quedarte parado frente a mí? Esto es incómodo DeWitt —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos de teorías conspiratorias

—Emmm… estaba pensando un momento —respondí sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarme de ideas raras —como sea, debemos irnos —finalicé

Ella me miró con un gesto extraño, e hizo una media sonrisa. Ni siquiera tenía la noción de cuento tiempo estuve pensando con la mirada perdida en el mar azul de sus ojos

—eh, espera un momento, todo esto es genial. —me dijo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor dando una pequeña vuelta con los brazos extendidos, para después detenerse frente a mí al notar mi expresión de desagrado, fue entonces cuando cambió su tono de voz — Aunque supongo, que tienes razón DeWitt, aún queda mucho de la ciudad por ver —lo último me sorprendió ¿A qué se debía su cambio de parecer?

Salimos de la tienda de chocolates, me había acostumbrado al aroma y no me estaba resultando tan malo después de todo, pero volver a respirar aire fresco era un estupendo regalo. Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente, levantando los brazos

—¿Por qué la cara de hace un rato? —preguntó de pronto

—¿De qué hablas? No tengo ninguna cara —le respondí soltando el aire y dejando caer mis brazos para que volvieran a su posición a mis costados

—La cara que tenías en la chocolatería —aclaró, en ese momento supe a qué se refería —te veías muy mal, Booker, fue por eso que decidí salir de allí

— _Mierda —_ pensé

—La verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a lugares así, mucho menos al aroma del chocolate —fui sincero, la verdad…

Ella soltó una leve risilla que no tardó mucho en contagiarme, no reí a carcajadas, pero si un poco, tratando de contenerme. No sé por qué se reía, no había dicho nada gracioso, tal vez solo se burlaba de esa forma de mi disgusto por el chocolate.

—Un momento —paró de reírse en seco, como si algo la hubiera alarmado —¿Tú te estas riendo? Eso sí que es una novedad… —en ese momento paré de reír al instante y puse cara de amargado— casi nunca lo haces… y… okey, está bien…

Fue deteniendo sus palabras al contemplar mi cara casi de estatua, sin movimiento ni expresiones notorias.

Después de un incómodo momento seguimos nuestro camino por las calles de la ciudad, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la ocasión. Caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin ser perseguido es algo que se disfruta al máximo, andar por aquí y por allá sin el temor a ser recibido a tiros en cualquier esquina, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía.

Elizabeth seguía desviándose del camino, pero esta vez me llevaba a rastras con ella, jalando mi brazo, mi mano o mi chaleco para indicarme que quería ir a algún lado. De cierto modo agradecía que me llevara con ella y que no se escapara de nuevo, la mayoría de las veces casi caí al suelo tras tropezar por los jalones de Elizabeth. Era divertido, lo admito.

Lo que no se es que pareceríamos para los demás. Padre e hija que juguetean por la calle, una joven y un viejo alocados… no lo sé. Siempre que me detenía a pensar en ello, Elizabeth me llevaba con ella a un nuevo lugar que le interesara.

Tiendas y más tiendas, entrabamos solo a pocas claro, incluso una cerrajería fue una de nuestras paradas, Elizabeth terminó enseñándole al encargado y a su ayudante como abrir cerraduras complejas usando solo una ganzúa como herramienta, incluso se formó un pequeño ruedo de gente alrededor, algunos interesados prestaban atención al tema y a las cosas que Elizabeth estaba enseñando para forzar cerraduras, otros solo iban a ver con atención a la hermosa maestra que compartía sus conocimientos.

Y lo mismo pasó en dos bibliotecas, Elizabeth dando datos de autor, hechos curiosos, narrando aventuras que leía en sus libros, describiendo ciudades lejanas que solo había visto gracias a sus desgarros, claro que no dijo palabra alguna sobre estos últimos ni sobre sus habilidades para manipular el espacio-tiempo… o como se llame.

Habló también sobre "su héroe": Booker DeWitt, la verdad es que esa parte no me la esperé jamás. Pero así es como ella me llamó, y solo levanté una ceja, incomodo, ante las palabras de Elizabeth. No habló sobre Columbia ni nada de eso, solo dijo algunas partes, pero no dio explicaciones ni detalles ni nada por el estilo, les contó sobre la Batalla de WoundedKnee y sobre como la rescaté de unas personas que la habían secuestrado, de cómo la defendí de un ladrón y otras cosas, al parecer eso impresionó a la gente y me gané algunas miradas indiscretas de las damas, las cuales no correspondí ni con una sonrisa, yo solo veía a Elizabeth hablar sobre mis hazañas.

Sacarla de allí fue todo un reto, pero al cabo de unas horas (si, horas), lo conseguí, para entonces el reloj marcaba ya las 11:45. Me las arreglé para que la gente volviera a sus casas mencionándoles lo tarde que era para volver a casa, que era mejor marchar a sus hogares a descansar antes de que la noche avanzara más, al principio no pareció convencerlos del todo, pero Elizabeth notó mis intenciones y comenzó a fingir dolor de garganta y dificultad para hablar, fue entonces cuando se marcharon.

Los faroles ya iluminaban algunas partes de las oscuras calles de Paris, las doce campanadas de media noche estaban comenzando a sonar en los campanarios de las iglesias, algunas personas aún estaban en las calles, no tantas como unas horas atrás, pero aún había unas cuantas, sin contar a los policías que ahora iban en grupos de cuatro.

Había algunos lugares para visitar, los que se me ocurrían en ese momento eran el rio Sena, la catedral de Notre Dame, la torre Eiffel…

Yo caminaba a paso un poco rápido por delante, mientras que ella me iba siguiendo, a veces se ponía a mi lado tratando de mantener el paso, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a poner su bota en donde yo había puesto mi zapato, como si siguiera mis pasos, pisando donde yo pisara. La oía murmurar cosas sin sentido e inentendibles, llegué a escuchar algo como: " _¿Cómo da semejantes zancadas?" "Lo hace a propósito, sabe lo que estoy haciendo" "Booker "piernas-largas" …"_ etc…

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó de pronto, pues desde hace rato que no hablaba, tal vez su garganta si le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato o se había cansado de juguetear con mis pasos.

—Pues, un amigo vino a Paris hace mucho tiempo, y me contó sobre un lugar en el que preparan un buen café, té, chocolate y esas cosas. Me dijo dónde está, y más o menos se llegar, si quieres podemos ir —dije esto último deteniéndome y girándome un poco para verla

—La verdad es que te iba a preguntar en dónde íbamos a cenar, pero parece que ya has pensado en eso —me respondió mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago, evidenciando su apetito

Hice una media sonrisa

—Espero que el café sea bueno en realidad, no quiero tener que probar otro café "al estilo del viejo DeWitt"—dijo lo último haciendo comillas con los dedos, bromeando sobre el café que hice en nuestra casa en Maine

Me pasó de largo y siguió caminando alegremente por la calle. Mi media sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa apenas esbozada con los labios.

—Es por acá —mencioné señalando una calle lateral con el pulgar

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a sonde yo estaba

—No creas que no lo sabía, solo quería ver que había más adelante —esa respuesta por parte de ella provocó que soltara una pequeña risilla

Tomamos la calle que yo había señalado rumbo al café

—No me digas que también venden tus famosos Hot Dog Supergrasiento Superquemado Ultracocinado del Superchef Booker DeWitt. Porque si es así, prefiero comer solo fruta de nuevo —ella volvió a soltar un comentario sobre la noche que hice de cenar Hot Dogs y Café en Maine. Maldita nostalgia.

—HDSSUSBD para abreviar —comenté

—Si abreviado se dice así, entonces creo que prefiero decirlo completo —se burló de mi genial abreviatura

Ambos reímos un poco, ella más que yo

—¿Cómo lo llamarías tu entonces? —le pregunté, apuesto a que esa no se la esperaba

Ella lo pensó apenas unos segundos

—Creo que no hay nombre para describir tal abominación, esa pobre salchicha no se lo merecía

…

…

Después de algunos minutos más, charlando y bromeando sobre mis intentos fallidos de Hot Dog, llegamos al café. Creo que a Elizabeth le fascinó el lugar, sobretodo la vista. En todo el camino no había levantado la vista el cielo hasta ahora, se había mantenido mirando el suelo, tratando de seguir mis pisadas. Al salir de la calle nos encontramos en una amplia plaza, y Elizabeth al ver la gran estructura que se erigía allí, se quedó atónita, paralizada. Por fin la tenía ante sus ojos, la gran torre metálica que siempre había deseado tocar, a la que siempre había anhelado subir, la torre que siempre dibujaba en sus cuadros en las tardes en las que la inspiración llegaba, la torre que siempre veía en sus desgarros, en distintas épocas y en distintos ángulos.

—Booker —dijo con voz cortada, tratando de contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos

—Esto es lo que querías, Elizabeth. Y ahora la tienes frente a ti, pero ahora muero de hambre —tal vez arruiné el momento, pero de verdad que tenía hambre, y un mesero ya se acercaba a nosotros para atendernos

Me siguió a la mesa, el lugar tenía mesas afuera con algunos paraguas encima que en el día servían para hacer sombra en el día, y en la noche se podría decir que no tenían utilidad.

Cortésmente separé la silla de la mesa para que ella se sentara, aún recordaba algo sobre esto, por suerte

—Gracias —dijo ante mi gesto —cuando te conocí no me parecías un caballero

Reí un poco, sin saber que contestar

El mesero nos atendió amablemente. Yo pedí un café cargado, sabía que esta sería una noche larga y ya no tenía las mismas energías que alguien con la edad de Elizabeth, yo ya soy una reliquia de tiempos inmemoriales.

—¿Y para su hermosa hija? —preguntó el mesero con su acento francés ¿de verdad me veía tan viejo? Sus palabras causaron un ligero rubor en Elizabeth, ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir halagos tras pasar gran parte de su vida recluida en una torre, por lo que esas cosas le pasaban de vez en cuando

Elizabeth iba a hablar, pero yo le gané la palabra. Recordé algo sobre esa noche en Maine, una receta que memoricé sabiendo que la necesitaría algún día. No había ocasión más perfecta.

—Para ella un café no muy cargado, tibio, claro, con dos cucharadas pequeñas de azúcar y crema, y que tenga espuma… —dije, recordándola a ella preparándose su café después de probar el mío, mi café no le gustó y me dijo que se prepararía uno, esa noche traté de memorizar como lo hizo, tal vez no del todo bien

El mesero anotó todo en una pequeña libreta

—Enseguida señor, señorita —dicho eso, se introdujo en el local con su libretilla en la mano

Después de que nos dejase solos, Elizabeth habló

—Booker, lo recordaste…

—Claro que si, siempre supe que lo necesitaría…

Ella no contestó, solo se quedó mirándome

—¿Olvidé algo? —pregunté después de un rato, al notar como ella seguía mirándome, tratando de contener su risa —¿Qué pasa?

—En realidad, iba a pedir un té

* * *

 **Hola ! He vuelto al fin**

 **La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, ademas de que descargué algunos Assassin´s Creed en mi lap y he estado tratando de completarlos al 100% y planeo escribir sobre el juego pero eso será en un futuro. De pronto me llegó la inspiración nuevamente, ademas sentí que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar y ya extrañaba el fic... lo bueno es que el semestre llega a su fin, ya estoy en exámenes finales y pues tendré mas tiempo para escribir. esto casi acaba amigos(as).**

 **Me alegra estar de vuelta, no puse nota de autor al inicio para que entraran a la lectura directamente (aunque no sé si leen las notas de autor completas). pero bueno, tengo más ideas en mente y espero realizarlas.**

 **el siguiente capitulo no tarda (eso espero). tengo mucho que decir pero no quiero alargar demasiado esta "nota". Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, pero lo he hecho un poco mas extenso que los anteriores.**

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos :)**


	21. Ascensión

**CAPITULO 21**

 **ASCENSIÓN**

Me imaginaba a mí mismo hace ya un largo par décadas, o quizá más, un padre viudo con la gran responsabilidad y obligación de cuidar de su pequeña "hija", aún recuerdo las noches en las que en mi pequeño escritorio había pilas interminables de hojas malolientes acomodadas en un equilibrio impresionante que esperaban a ser atendidas por mi entumida mano y mi agotada vista, y aún así con la paciencia por los suelos trataba de concentrarme, pero el incesante llanto de Anna lograba sacarme de quicio. Recuerdo como resoplaba tratando de controlar mi respiración, me pasaba las manos por el cabello y limpiaba el sudor de mi frente hirviendo, hacía crujir mis nudillos un par de veces y me levantaba perezosamente de mi asiento dirigiéndome sin ganas a la pequeña puerta que conducía a la habitación que acondicioné para ella. Recuerdo como varias veces me invadió el deseo de poner las manos alrededor de su pequeño cuello, o mi arma en su frente sin importar las consecuencias de tirar del gatillo, pero esas cosas siempre se quedaron solamente en mis pensamientos, pues una fuerza mayor se interponía entre mi deseo de acabar con su vida y yo.

Cuidé de ella lo mejor que pude mientras pude, y cuidaré de ella lo mejor que pueda mientras pueda

Ahora me encontraba con ella realizando el ascenso a un gigante metálico inmóvil, entre nosotros dos, ella era la más emocionada durante la ascensión, la más ansiosa por llegar a la cima. Mi temor a las alturas ha desaparecido casi por completo, me doy cuenta de eso hasta este momento, es verdad que la famosa torre es bastante alta, pero me parece insignificante después de haber estado en una ciudad voladora suspendida muy por encima del resto de la civilización, entre las nubes.

Columbia, ahora que ya todo se acabó y que aquella fantástica ciudad ya no existe más, puedo decir que incluso la extraño y la recuerdo con nostalgia.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas a medida que íbamos acercándonos a la cima, pero eso no me detuvo, seguí subiendo peldaño tras peldaño controlando mi respiración cansada por el esfuerzo de subir escaleras y la combinación del calor de mi cuerpo con las repentinas ráfagas de aire helado que soplaban por momentos.

Elizabeth parecía conocer por completo la torre y sus rutas para subir, como aquella vez en la biblioteca de las realidades en donde sabía los caminos de memoria sin siquiera haber estado allí antes. Tenía la conclusión de que todo lo que habíamos pasado había hecho algunos cambios en ella, unos más drásticos que otros, y esos cambios le habían hecho descubrir y aprender a usar todo su poder al completo, ella no era del todo humana ahora, de eso no había la menor duda. Quizás, quizás ya ni siquiera era humana.

¿Qué era ella? Estaba casi seguro de que obtendría mis respuestas, aunque no me agradaran o no las comprendiera del todo, pero las obtendría, las guardaría en algún rincón de mi mente y me pondría a analizarlas lo que me quede de vida.

El ascenso a la torre fue rápido, pero algo cansado para mí, más por tratar de seguir el paso rápido y apresurado de Elizabeth. Años atrás cuando me la pasaba en el escritorio y en la bebida, habría llegado fatigado, jadeante y casi al punto de desmayar; pero las cosas que han sucedido últimamente desde que desperté en el bote me han devuelto un poco de la buena condición que tenía en mi juventud de soldado, así que solamente llegué con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas, calientes y un par de gotas de sudor en mi frente.

Ella aún está en su plena juventud y es muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte para lo que aparenta ser, lo lleva demostrando todo este tiempo, como todo ser humano tiene sus momentos de titubeo, pero empiezo a pensar que de verdad lleva la sangre de un Pinkerton en las venas y presiento que puede llegar a convertirse en una verdadera asesina despiadada, pero eso no me aterra en absoluto sino al contrario, me hace feliz saber que podrá cuidarse a sí misma cuando llegue el día en el que yo ya no pueda estar con ella.

—Una vista preciosa ¿No te parece? muy diferente a verlo desde un desgarro en mi habitación —comentó mientras se acercaba a la barandilla y apoyaba sus manos en ella mientras observaba la vista nocturna de la cuidad

—Nunca estuve interesado este pedazo de chatarra… —volteó a verme, con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo me acercaba a su lado —Pero admito que esto es espectacular, este montón de fierros tiene una vista muy diferente a la que tenía desde las ventanas mi oficina, ahí solo se veían problemas y riñas en la calle. Una vista horrenda.

Ella rió un poco ampliando su sonrisa

—Es cierto, no se tiene muy buena vista desde las ventanas de tu oficina, pero esa vista hubiera mejorado si hubieras quitado las tablas que las cubrían

—¿Cómo lo sabes lo de las tablas? Eras una apenas una bebé cuando estabas en mi oficina…

Los vidrios estaban rotos en varios puntos, y no tenía ganas de gastar mi dinero en cristales, así que cubrí las imperfecciones con tablas de madera y algunos clavos oxidados. Además, fue algo bueno para mis resacas, al despertarme de una borrachera, la luz que entraba por las ventanas me provocaba dolor de cabeza nada más despertar; los maderos ayudaron a disminuir eso, además de darme protección por si algún cliente inconforme decidía apostarse con un rifle en el edificio adyacente, la madera no resistiría el balazo, pero por lo menos dificultaba la vista hacia el interior.

—Simplemente lo sé, conozco toda tu vida Booker, desde el principio de tus días hasta…

No necesitaba más explicaciones, completé sus palabras en mi mente y de inmediato supe que no me gustaría escuchar lo que seguía

—En noches de tormenta, los truenos te despertaban y comenzabas a llorar… —traté de cambiar el tema

—Y entrabas de mala gana a la pequeña habitación, tratabas de calmarme y dormías junto a mi cuna hasta que el mal tiempo pasara. Pero… aún recuerdo como se sentía el tener la boca de tu revolver en mi frente, y ver tu dedo en el gatillo.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse y crecer en mi garganta y las ganas de llorar empezaron a invadirme. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo recordase? Aunque no le dije en ese momento que me arrepentía de haberlo intentado, me arrepiento de haber pensado siquiera en tirar el gatillo

Ella abrió su caja de chocolates, no los había abierto mientras bebíamos nuestro café. Me quedé mirando hacía el vacío frente a mí, tratando de deshacer el nudo de remordimiento dentro de mi garganta, aflojé el nudo de mi pañuelo y me quedé contemplando la ciudad y su esplendor nocturno, no podía distinguir edificios o lugares importantes debido a la oscuridad de la madrugada, de día esto debía ser una maravilla, ya tendríamos tiempo de visitar otros lugares después.

Subiríamos aquí a diario, para que ella visualizara los lugares que quisiera recorrer, y yo la llevaría de buen gusto. Comprándole su maldito Algodón de Azúcar.

Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro, me quité las pocas lágrimas de los ojos recobrando la compostura, carraspeé y miré la caja de chocolates que me ofrecía

—No, son para ti —le dije, apartando suavemente la caja

—Sí, pero tú fuiste quien pagó por ellos, así que… te mereces una parte—volvió a acercar la caja hacia mí —Toma uno

Me convenció y tomé uno, empecé a morderlo, el sabor era agradable pero un tanto empalagoso para mi gusto. El chocolate no era algo que me gustara, nunca tuve necesidad o el interés de comerlo en grandes cantidades.

—Esto es mejor que todas mis pinturas y que todos los desgarros que pude haber abierto, siempre eran épocas diferentes, en una había adornos de luces en la torre, en otra había guerra, y en otra más estaba apenas en construcción. Es bueno verla en persona por fin.

—Tus pinturas eran hermosas, está claro que tienes talento para muchas cosas, no hay puerta que no puedas abrir —recordé que las pinturas las había visto cuando fui por ella a la torre, años encerrada tuvieron que haberle permitido practicar hasta lograr la perfección

Sonrió divertida y puso otra pieza de chocolate en su boca, después volvió a hablar

—Tuve mucho tiempo para practicar y estudiar muchas cosas, ahora que ya no estoy encerrada no sé qué hacer. Literalmente puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Puedo visitar cualquier lugar con solo mover la mano, pero nunca será lo mismo; puedo cambiar las cosas para una familia; puedo destruir una ciudad entera y reconstruirla muchas veces mejor; puedo hacer que alguien se vuelva cenizas y se desvanezca en el aire con solo desearlo…

De nuevo tuve la intención de cambiar el tema, mi afirmación en el dirigible de Comstock fue acertada. No tengo miedo de Dios, pero ella si me da miedo

—No quería preguntar ni decirte esto, pero la curiosidad me está ganando ¿Qué… que eres ahora? No te ves… como antes

Apartó de mí su mirada y volvió a mirar la ciudad y el horizonte nocturno de Paris, examinando cada cosa, cada ventana en cada casa en la que las luces aún estuvieran encendidas

—Booker… ahora soy el ser interdimensional más poderoso que existe —dijo eso un poco dudosa de sus propias palabras —no te mentiré, puedo ver casi todo, por allá hay una pareja que pasea a orillas del rio a estas horas, dos policías persiguen a un ladrón que intentaba entrar en una casa, un anciano camina por una calle oscura con temor a ser asaltado, esa ventana con luz es de la habitación de un niño que lee su historia favorita a escondidas de su madre… Ni siquiera sé si sigo siendo humana, puede ser que en cualquier momento empiece a transportarme erráticamente como los Lutece, o que no pueda controlarme y empiece a mezclar las cosas, las existencias y las realidades

—Eso no va a ocurrir, Elizabeth tu eres muy poderosa y podrás contr…

—Va a ocurrir, aunque ambos no lo deseemos, lo sé, lo que no sé es cuando. Ahora soy yo la que no quería decirte esto… debemos volver a la casa de inmediato, te explicaré las cosas allí

Tuve un pequeño escalofrío por el tono y la manera seria en que lo dijo. Su actitud seguía siendo cálida, comprensiva, pero el tono de su voz sonaba extraño, como una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación

—¿Así sin más? Casi acabamos de subir hace unos minutos y ya quieres bajar, pensé que querías venir aquí y quedarte mas tiempo, la vista es hermosa desde…

—Si Booker, así sin más, vamos, esto es muy importante y quiero que lo sepas, antes de que alguna otra cosa suceda

Entones me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca y preguntar, debí de haberme guardado las palabras para otra ocasión menos especial

El descenso fue más rápido que la subida, lo complicado era intentar no resbalar en los escalones, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Elizabeth quería decirme ¿Es algo malo? Por la seriedad y el tono en que lo dijo es de suponer que si lo es. Pronto lo descubriré.

Sus pasos eran largos y rápidos, sus zapatos apenas y sonaban al hacer contacto con el suelo. Llegamos a la casa antes de lo esperado, debía empezar a memorizar los caminos y las calles de París, parece que transitarlas iba a empezar a ser algo cotidiano. Pero eso debía esperar para los días venideros, de noche no se apreciaba gran cosa

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué está pasando?

Comenzaba a desesperarme por conseguir respuestas, apenas llegamos a la puerta intenté exigírselas

—Una vez estemos dentro, no quiero hablar de esto aquí afuera —contestó firmemente mientras se detenía en la entrada

" _¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto?"_ Pensé. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo derecho hasta dar con la maldita llave, la saqué y la introduje en el cerrojo, abrí la puerta y la hice pasar antes de mí, cerré detrás de mí y seguí los pasos de Elizabeth, quien me condujo hacia la sala

Pensé que tomaría asiento en un sofá como se suele hacer en las pláticas entre familia y amigos que pintan para largo rato, pero se quedó parada en medio de la sala, esperándome. Una vez estuve cerca, suspiró y empezó a hablar, al parecer por fin obtendría mis respuestas, una parte de mi quería saber; la otra prefería no saber esas respuestas y permanecer ajeno al tema, sabía que de alguna forma me causarían daño.

—Booker… se supone que esto no debería pasar, parece que yo siempre empeoro las cosas más de lo que logro arreglarlas

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se giró y me miró a los ojos, dudó unos momentos, pero se veía decidida a contarme la verdad, fuera cual fuera, fuese como fuese. Doliera o no doliera

—Hay desgarros incluso en esta realidad, se supone que no debería haberlos, esto es un mundo completamente distinto creado desde un lienzo en blanco, así que no debe ser paralelo a otros, sin embargo, lo es… existen otras cosas conectadas a este mundo que desconozco completamente…

Esa parte la entendía, ella había dado muchas explicaciones a sus desgarros y sus habilidades en el pasado, y lo que me estaba diciendo ahora solo podía significar una cosa: Nuevos problemas. Quedaba claro que nunca íbamos a estar tranquilos, había algo que se nos había olvidado corregir, algo que habíamos pasado por alto, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Qué era?

Ella prosiguió, tratando de explicarlo, pero se veía igual de confundida que yo. Parecía como si la explicación que se daba a sí misma la diese en voz alta

—Aquella vez en la Gran Biblioteca, dije que pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y pasará lo que tenga que pasar, —prosiguió su extraña explicación —tal vez algo que tiene que pasar está empezando a suceder

Yo estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, era cierto que ella había mencionado algo similar, me atreví a interrumpir su monologo.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que en cualquier momento alguna cosa va a ocurrir? ¿Puedes verlo, Elizabeth?

Ella see tocó las sienes

—…Ya está ocurriendo, creo… que incluso hay algo más poderoso que yo, algo que no alcanzo a comprender, pero eso es imposible. Es como un poder igual al mío, como si yo misma me bloqueara mis propios poderes. Siempre que intento verlo, siempre miro todo absolutamente hecho un caos, todo destrozado. Como si varias cosas faltasen o estuviesen completamente fuera de lugar

—¿Y entonces qué? Vamos, sentémonos y hablemos de eso, nos pondremos a buscar una solución a eso tu y yo

Me acerqué más a ella, dejó de tocar sus sienes y me miró fijamente

—…Booker… es mi deber, y solo mío, averiguar qué es y por qué están ocurriendo estas cosas, debo saber por qué las cosas que hago para bien siempre terminan en tragedia o algo malo sucede. Debo aprender, saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal

Había prestado atención a lo que había dicho, pero esas palabras para mi significaban que iba a ponerse a pensar, leer o a usar sus poderes. Tardé algunos segundos en comprender lo que realmente me había querido decir

—No, no dejaré que te vayas. Y si lo haces… iré contigo

—No puedes venir a donde yo voy. Esto es algo que debe pasar, no eres el mismo Booker DeWitt que fue por mi a Columbia, ni el mismo Booker DeWitt que murió en la Revolución de los Vox, tampoco eres el mismo hombre que me entregó a los Lutece, ni el mismo que murió ahogado en un rio, tampoco el mismo que se convirtió en Comstock

—No comprendo lo que me quieres decir

—Y no hace falta que lo hagas —Se acercó unos pasos —no por ahora, pero sé que algún día lo harás

Me pasé la mano por el pelo en señal de incomodidad, y mi expresión manifestaba un poco de inconformidad.

De nuevo yo le hacía preguntas y ella volvía a responderme con acertijos que me dejaban aún más confuso que al inicio

—Okey… Escucha, hemos pasado por mucho últimamente, llevamos apenas algún tiempo insignificante de paz juntos, acabamos de pasar 2 grandes batallas y ¿quieres marcharte persiguiendo fantasmas?

Mi tono de voz se iba elevando, ella puso ambas manos en mis hombros y suspiró larga pesadamente, para hablarme directamente cara a cara

—Entiendo que quieras hacer que me quede… y entiendo que tengas muchas dudas, mereces respuestas y yo también. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer por el bien de todos en todas las realidades. Te advertí que estarías mucho mejor sin mí, te advertí sobre algo malo que iba a pasar si venía, pero aun así acepté venir aquí contigo. Booker DeWitt… es momento de dejarme ir

—No lo haré, te amo Elizabeth

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Ella hizo una media sonrisa antes de contestar

—Y yo a ti, papá

Probablemente ella se había equivocado de palabra o yo no la había escuchado bien. Pero no era nada de eso, ella me había llamado "papá", pero ¿Por qué? No es una palabra para tomarse a la ligera y era casi imposible que ella se hubiera equivocado al hablar, hasta donde yo tenía entendido ella y yo no teníamos relación sanguínea en esta realidad, ella lo sabía y ahora me llamaba así, comencé a experimentar una extraña sensación de miedo a medida que me daba cuenta de algo. Aparté lentamente las manos de su rostro y las bajé mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.

—¿Qué? Elizabeth… yo no soy tu padre… tu madre me engañó hace ya mucho tiempo y… —un escalofrío aterrador recorrió mi cuerpo entero, y en ese instante me di cuenta —un momento… ¿Elizabeth?... ¿Anna? ¿Quién eres?...

* * *

Sinceramente no tengo excusa por la tardanza, ha pasado demasiado tiempo amigos, ya era hora de actualizar.

Me cambié el Nick de Scar3Crow117 a Crowy117, sigo siendo yo pero con otro nombre, en otras noticias ya entré a la Uni ! Así que trataré de actualizar antes de que la cosa se ponga fea de verdad.

Gracias a todas y todos los que han comentado en mi ausencia, de verdad gracias por tener paciencia! Nos vemos luego, cuidense :)


End file.
